El Jefe Guerrero y La Valquiria
by isakristen
Summary: Adaptación: Edward Cullen, que una vez fue un despiadado guerrero humano en el 1700 y que ahora es uno de los generales del ejército rebelde de los vampiros, tiene que encontrar a su novia, la única mujer que puede devolverle a la vida. Como humano convertido en vampiro, no posee corazón y, por consiguiente, es más débil que los vampiros originales.
1. Argumento

**Diclaimer: ****Esta historia es no es mía es de: Sherrilyn Kenyon, Jaid Black, Kresley Cole de la serie Inmortales después del anochecer. Los personajes son de la fabulosa S. Meyer.**

**Argumento**

Edward Cullen, que una vez fue un despiadado guerrero humano en el 1700 y que ahora es uno de los generales del ejército rebelde de los vampiros, tiene que encontrar a su novia, la única mujer que puede devolverle a la vida. Como humano convertido en vampiro, no posee corazón y, por consiguiente, es más débil que los vampiros originales. Por esta razón quiere encontrar a su compañera, por el poder que ésta le otorgará... pero se queda asombrado cuando su corazón comienza a latir por Bella la Codiciada, una alocada criatura mitológica.

Bella es conocida en todo el mundo como la Valkiria más hermosa. Es una feroz guerrera que posee una parte extremadamente seductora que hace que la desees incluso cuando está terminando con tu vida, y que ha dedicado toda su existencia a proteger una antigua y poderosa joya y a batallar contra los vampiros. Ahora ha visto la oportunidad de atormentar a uno de sus enemigos... puesto que la resurrección del corazón de Edward viene acompañada de un ardiente deseo sexual que sólo su compañera —ella— puede saciar.

Durante cinco años ha podido evitarle, pero finalmente él la ha dado caza y le ha robado la joya que la domina otorgándole un poder absoluto sobre su persona. Mientras éste lo tenga en su poder, puede lograr que ella haga cualquier cosa y la hará experimentar de primera mano la agonizante e infinita lujuria a la que ella le ha tenido sometido durante media década. Pero muy pronto Edward se da cuenta de que quiere algo más de ella, no sólo su deseo sexual, y termina liberándola... ¿volverá Bella a su lado?

* * *

**Estare actualizando todos los martes.**

**Espero y le guste**


	2. El origen de las Valquirias

**Diclaimer: ****Esta historia es no es mía es de: Sherrilyn Kenyon, Jaid Black, Kresley Cole de la serie Inmortales después del anochecer. Los personajes son de la fabulosa S. Meyer.**

**El origen de las Valquirias**

En la nieve salpicada de sangre, la solitaria guerrera cayó sobre una rodilla y tembló con debilidad. Aun así, una mano salió disparada para elevar una espada contra la legión que se aproximaba.

Su peto abollado se tragaba su pequeña forma.

Los vientos aullaban, azotando su pelo, pero ella oyó el sonido vibrante de una cuerda de arco soltarse. Gritó con furia; la flecha alcanzó el centro de su armadura, el golpe la mandó volando hacia atrás.

La flecha había atravesado metal, después apenas su esternón, justo lo suficiente para que su corazón encontrase la punta con cada latido. El latido de su propio corazón valiente la estaba matando.

Pero su grito había despertado a dos dioses cercanos, durmiendo juntos durante una década brutal y glacial. Se estiraron y bajaron la vista hacia la doncella, viendo en sus ojos el coraje brillando intensamente. Valentía y determinación habían marcado toda su vida, pero la luz disminuía con la muerte y ellos se lamentaban.

Freya, la diosa femenina, susurró que deberían coger su coraje y preservarlo para la eternidad por lo valioso que era.

Wóden estuvo de acuerdo, y juntos dejaron que rayos cortasen a través del éter y alcanzasen a la doncella casi muerta.

La luz fue violenta y tardó en pasar, e hizo al ejército temblar.

Cuando la oscuridad se cerró nuevamente, la doncella curada se despertó en un lugar desconocido. Estaba intacta, su mortalidad humana sin cambiar. Pero pronto una hija inmortal nacería de ella… una hija que poseería su coraje, la astuta brillantez de Wóden, y la alegría y mágica belleza de Freya. Aunque esta hija disfrutaba del poder del rayo para el sustento, también había heredado la arrogancia de Wóden y la codicia de Freya, lo que simplemente hizo que la quisiesen más.

Los dioses estaban contentos y la doncella adoraba a su nuevo bebé. Después de que una edad pasase parpadeando, los dioses escucharon otra llamada femenina de coraje, mientras moría en una batalla contra un enemigo oscuro. No era una humana, sino una Furia, una del Lore, ese estrato de seres listos que habían convencido a los humanos de que sólo existían en la imaginación. Escasos momentos tuvo la criatura; en la congelada noche, sus respiraciones ya no volvieron a ser visibles.

—Nuestros salones son estupendos, y aun así nuestra familia es pequeña —dijo Freya, sus ojos brillando tanto que un marinero en el norte fue cegado brevemente por las estrellas y casi perdió el rumbo.

Wóden, ceñudo, tomó su mano, incapaz de negarle nada. Aquellos que rodeaban a la Furia agonizante, vieron rayos atravesar el cielo una vez más.

Y volverían a caer otra y otra vez en los siguientes años, continuando mucho después de que hembras guerreras —ya fuesen humanas, demoníacas, sirenas, cambiantes y cualquier criatura valiente del Lore— supiesen rezar por ello cuando morían.

De esa forma nacieron las Valquirias.


	3. Capítulo No 1

**Diclaimer: ****Esta historia es no es mía es de: Sherrilyn Kenyon, Jaid Black, Kresley Cole de la serie Inmortales después del anochecer. Los personajes son de la fabulosa S. Meyer.**

**Capítulo No. 1**

**Hace 5 años **

Castillo del Monte Oblak, Rusia

Si el enorme vampiro no dejaba de mirarla fijamente, incluso su increíble talento con la espada, no iba a mantenerle por mucho tiempo la cabeza sobre los hombros.

El pensamiento hizo a Bella —una inmortal conocida como la Codiciada—, sonreír ampliamente mientras se acurrucaba en el alféizar de su celda. Apoyándose contra las barras reforzadas, miró a los dos ejércitos de vampiros luchar más abajo, como haría con un ruido sordo en la parte de atrás de unas gradas.

El pobre jefe guerrero, con sus amplios hombros y cabello negro azabache, estaba a punto de unirse a la legión de otros hombres, cuya última imagen en la tierra había sido la cara sonriente de Bella…

Frunció el ceño cuando agachó la cabeza y pasó por encima de sus enemigos. Era un hombre grande, al menos de dos metros de alto, pero era sorprendentemente rápido. Inclinando la cabeza, lo estudió. Era bueno. Ella sabía de lucha y le gustaba su estilo. Sucio. Cortaba con su espada y luego golpeaba con el puño, o esquivaba un golpe y luego lanzaba un codo. La divertía mirar, pero qué no daría por estar ahí abajo luchando. En el medio. Contra ambas partes. Contra él.

Peleaba más sucio.

La mirada del hombre continuaba vagando hacia ella, y una vez incluso mató cuando sus ojos todavía estaban en ella. Bella le había mandado un beso, eligiendo verlo como un tributo.

Él tuvo tiempo de volver la vista atrás, incluso cuando lanzó órdenes al comando del ejército de vampiros de su alrededor, mostrando brillantez en estrategia. Ella examinó todo como si viese Batallas Decisivas en A&E1, y de mala gana notó la efectividad de las granadas ácidas y pistolas de su ejército.

Las criaturas del Lore despreciaban armas humanas como esas. A los únicos que esas armas podían matar eran humanos, lo que no servía de mucho. Y aún así lo bueno de las balas, a parte de estropear una perfecta y buena costura, era que dolían y podían inmovilizar a un inmortal durante muy poco tiempo. Suficiente para que un luchador peleando sucio te cortase la cabeza. Hecho suficientes veces, podía ayudarte a tomar un "intomable" castillo como el de Ivo el Cruel.

A Bella apenas le importaba que Jacob, su carcelero y atormentador, estuviese a punto de tener el trasero cogido por este jefe guerrero, con prohibidas armas modernas. Su situación no cambiaría, ya que estos rebeldes humanos convertidos, conocidos como _Forbearers_, todavía eran vampiros. Un idiota de sangre es un idiota de sangre…

Una explosión sacudió el castillo, y chispas y trozos de escombros llegaron hasta el techo de la celda de Bella. Las criaturas de los húmedos receptáculos inferiores, aullaban en el pasillo con furia impotente, aumentando en urgencia con cada sucesiva explosión, hasta que… acabó. Silencio. Una réplica aquí y allá, un lloriqueo bajo…

Ya no había defensa en este castillo, sus habitantes habiendo desaparecido —trazando, como el Lore llamaba a tele transportarse —dejando no más que un ligero borrador y los registros quemados de su Horda.

Podía oír a los rebeldes buscando en las entrañas del lugar, pero les podría haber dicho que no encontrarían nada de sus enemigos. Los moradores aquí no habían sido del tipo _"lucha hasta la muerte_", más bien del tipo el que _"lucha y escapa, vive para escapar otro día_".

Poco después, oyó pesadas botas resonando en el suelo de piedra de la celda, y supo que era el jefe guerrero. Cruzó directamente hasta su celda, y se quedó parado delante de ella.

Desde su posición elevada, acurrucada en la ventana, examinó al vampiro de cerca. Tenía cabello negro grueso y liso, que caía sobre su cara en secciones desiguales, que sin duda había cercenado con su espada meses atrás, y desde entonces no había pensado en cortarlo. Algunas madejas estaban apartadas de su campo de visión, con aquellas pequeñas masas de trenzas como las que los berserkers solían llevar. Tenía cicatrices en las manos, y su cuerpo grande era poderoso y lleno de músculos. Bella quería ronronear, porque aparentemente era el centro del casting que realizaba el consumado y viril jefe guerrero.

—Baja de ahí y muéstrate. —su voz era profunda. Acento ruso, adinerado, aristocrático.

— ¿O qué? ¿Me dejarías encerrada en una mazmorra?

—Podría liberarte.

Estaba en las barras antes de que él tuviera tiempo de bajar su mirada de la ventana. ¿Su cuadrada mandíbula se había aflojado justo un poquito? Ella escuchó buscando la aceleración de su corazón, pero no encontró ninguna porque no había latidos. ¿Así que el vampiro estaba sin pareja? Sus ojos estaban claros sin la neblina roja que señalaba sed de sangre, lo que significaba que nunca había bebido de un ser hasta la muerte. Por otro lado, un _Forbearer _prescindía totalmente de tomar sangre viva a través de la carne.

Cuando él vio su cara de cerca, la llave no estuvo inmediatamente en la cerradura como habitualmente habría estado, pero sus labios se abrieron, mostrando sus colmillos para que ella los viese. Por supuesto que los suyos serían atractivos… no demasiado prominentes o incluso no mucho más largos que los caninos humanos.

Cuando Bella vio la pequeña y espléndida cicatriz que cruzaba ambos labios, cayó un relámpago en el exterior, pero él no saltó ante el rayo ni levantó la vista… estaba demasiado ocupado mirándola fijamente.

Cicatrices, la evidencia externa de dolor, atraía a Bella. El dolor forjaba la fuerza. La fuerza engendraba electricidad. Esta se la podía dar a ella.

Era posible que incluso le faltase un ojo bajo la gruesa madeja de pelo.

Bella contuvo un gruñido gutural cuando inclinó la manó para echarle el pelo hacia atrás. Pero él fue rápido, cogiéndole la muñeca. Ella curvó un dedo en un gesto de bienvenida, y después de un momento él la soltó, permitiéndole acercar la mano. Ella le echó el pelo hacia atrás, descubriendo una masculina cara de planos duros, cubierta de tierra y ceniza de la batalla.

Todavía estaba en posesión de ambos ojos, y eran intensos. Gris metálico.

Cuando su mano cayó, las cejas del vampiro se juntaron, quizás por su descarado interés, o quizás por sus dedos acariciando ya las barras en invitación, mientras le miraba fijamente la boca. Bella estaba sorprendida por lo carnal que lo encontraba, especialmente porque el vampiro podía usarlo para hacerle daño.

La suave cadena de oro que había llevado en la cintura durante milenios, ahora se sentía pesada.

— ¿Qué eres? —preguntó en su agradable voz baja.

Bella se dio cuenta entonces de que su acento no era ruso, sino de la vecina Eesti. El general era estonio, lo que lo hacía una especie de ruso nórdico, aunque estaba segura de que no le gustaría esa descripción.

Frunció el ceño ante su pregunta, y se echó el pelo hacia atrás para enseñarle su oreja puntiaguda.

— ¿Nada? —Bella abrió los labios y pasó la lengua por sus pequeños colmillos inactivos. No hubo reconocimiento.

Aparentemente, los rumores eran ciertos. Había un líder en este ejército, un general lo más probable, y no tenía ni idea de que era su enemiga mortal. Pensaría que era un hada o una ninfa. Ella prefería hada porque se moriría de vergüenza ser confundida con una de esas pequeñas prostitutas…

Sacudió la cabeza. Mientras no supiese que era Valquiria, la cosa iba bien.

Matar a los inconscientes _Forbearers _sería fácil para sus hermanas y ella. Demasiado fácil. Casi como tener tu propio regalo secreto.

Bella acababa de confirmar los rumores en el Lore que susurraban sobre trabajo duro, y la inhabilidad de esta Horda de diferenciar entre las dos razas.

— ¿Qué eres? —exigió otra vez Edward Cullen, sorprendido de que su voz sonase calmada.

Cuando la había visto en la luz, había sentido como si dejase salir un aliento aturdido —si su especie respirase— ya que era sorprendentemente preciosa, con una belleza sólo insinuada desde la distancia del campo de batalla. Se había sentido atraído por esa cara, para su imprudente peligro.

Aunque ella había esperado que él reconociese su especie, todo lo que podía determinar era que no era humana, y que no tenía ni idea de lo que podría ser. Sus orejas decían hada, pero también tenía los colmillos pequeños.

—Suéltame —dijo la criatura. Piel impecable, labios rosados coralinos, cabello rojo fuego. Los ojos que lo recorrían evaluándolo eran de un verde imposible.

La forma en que sujetaba las barras era insinuante, todo sobre ella era… insinuante.

—Jura lealtad a mi rey, y te liberaré.

—No puedo hacer eso, pero no tienes derecho a retenerme aquí.

En ese momento su hermano Emmett pasó por allí, levantó las cejas ante el descubrimiento de Edward y murmuró en estonio:

— ¡Dulce Cristo! —después continuó andando. .

¿Por qué Edward era incapaz de hacer lo mismo?

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —no estaba habituado a que sus preguntas quedasen sin responder.

Otra caricia a las barras.

— ¿Cuál quieres que sea?

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eres una vampira?

—No la última vez que lo comprobé. —su voz era sensual.

Edward no podía localizar su acento, pero era arrastrado, meloso.

— ¿Eres inocente de maldad contra nosotros?

Ella agitó una mano desdeñosa.

— ¡Oh, buen Dios, no! Me encanta, encanta, encanta matar sanguijuelas.

—Entonces púdrete aquí.

Como si ella pudiese matar a un vampiro. Apenas medía un metro y medio y tenía constitución delicada… aparte de los generosos pechos que marcaba su ajustada camiseta.

Justo antes de que se diese la vuelta, vio como los ojos de la mujer se estrechaban.

—Huelo a humo, —le dijo—. Jacob el Cruel quemó sus registros antes de huir, ¿verdad?

Edward se quedó quieto, apretando los puños porque tendría que volver.

—Lo hizo —regresó a la celda una vez más.

— ¿Y el ejército de este nuevo rey está lleno de _Forbearers_… humanos convertidos? Importa poco. Estoy segura de que el rey tiene muchos conocimientos sobre la extensa lista de enemigos de la Horda de vampiros entre el Lore. No necesitaría los valiosos registros milenarios de este castillo. De hecho, estoy segura de que no hay ninguna razón por la que escogisteis este fuerte por encima de los otros cuatro, incluyendo el asentamiento real.

¿Cómo conocía ella tan bien sus planes?

Edward podía planear batallas y asedios, había ganado su rango sólo por esta victoria, pero no sabía nada de este nuevo mundo para hacer avanzar al ejército. Desafortunadamente, no era el único.

"_El ciego liderando al ciego"._ Cuando encontraron los registros reducidos a un montón de brasas y cenizas, era lo que Jasper había murmurado.

— ¿Piensas negociar por tu libertad? Si resulta que tienes información, puedo sacártela.

— ¿Tortura? —preguntó ella con una risa—. ¿La primera pieza de información que te divulgaré? No te recomendaría intentar torturarme. No me gusta, y me pongo enfurruñada bajo tenazas. Es un fallo.

Las cosas en las celdas, muchas de las cuales Edward nunca había oído hablar y nunca habría imaginado; aullaron y gruñeron ante eso.

—Vamos, no peleemos, vampiro. Déjame libre, e iremos a tu habitación a hablar. —ella le ofreció su mano de aspecto frágil. Una mancha de ceniza contrastaba contra su piel de alabastro.

—Creo que no.

—Llamarás por mí. Estarás solo en tus nuevos aposentos y te sentirás fuera de lugar. Te puedo dejar acariciar mi pelo hasta que te quedes dormido.

Edward se acercó más y bajó su voz para preguntar totalmente serio:

— ¿Estás loca, verdad?

—Como… una… cabra —le susurró ella en tono conspirador.

Sintió un dejo de compasión por la criatura.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

—Durante cuatro largos… interminables… días.

La miró amenazador.

—Por eso es por lo que quiero que me lleves contigo. No como mucho.

La celda irrumpió otra vez en risas.

—Espera sentada.

—Con certeza no como tú, _Forbearer_.

— ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

—Lo sé todo.

Entonces, si era cierto, tenía una riqueza que ellos no poseían.

—Déjala —dijo Emmett desde la entrada de la celda. Sus cejas estaban levantadas, sin duda desconcertado ante el interés de su hermano.

Edward nunca había perseguido a las mujeres. Como humano, o bien ellas iban a él o bien pasaba sin ellas. No había tenido tiempo en época de guerra. Como vampiro, no tenía esa necesidad. No hasta que encontrase a su Novia.

Edward sacudió la cabeza hacia la loca y mágica criatura, después se forzó a seguir caminando, aunque le pareció oírla murmurar _"Llámame, General_", haciendo que el cabello de su nuca se levantase.

Siguió a su hermano hasta la nueva antecámara de Jasper y encontró a su rey mirando hacia la clara noche a través de una amplia ventana, que sería cerrada durante las horas anteriores al amanecer. Cuando se giró hacia ellos, su cara demacrada se veía cansada.

Edward sospechaba que le había sido difícil matar a otros vampiros naturales, nacidos como tales, su propia especie, sin importar lo locos que se hubiesen vuelto, y sin importar que siguiesen a su tío Aro, que le había robado la corona hacía siglos. Edward no tenía esos pesares. Estaba cansado pero sólo por heridas, y su brazo bueno había sido usado en exceso al golpearlos.

— ¿Alguno de los registros se pudo salvar? —preguntó Edward con poca esperanza. Si los vampiros de este castillo habían gastado tanta energía luchando como quemando, podrían haberse quedado con Oblak. Para su disgusto, habían huido. No lo entendía. Cuando defendías tu casa, lo hacías hasta la muerte.

Él lo había hecho.

Jasper respondió:

—Ninguno.

Sin los registros, su propia ignorancia los mataría. Jasper, el legítimo rey, había sido criado por humanos lejos del alcance de Aro. Durante siglos, había vivido entre ellos, escondiendo su verdadera naturaleza y aprendiendo poco sobre el Lore. Su ejército consistía en guerreros humanos que había convertido cuando morían en campos de batalla, por lo que no sabían nada. Antes de que Edward viese a Jasper parado frente a él como un ángel de la muerte, ofreciéndole vida eterna a cambio de eterna lealtad, Edward había pensado que los vampiros eran meros mitos.

Las reglas de este nuevo mundo eran complejas y a menudo poco razonables, y su orden sabía poco más que conjeturas y lo que habían aprendido en dolorosas pruebas durante siglos. Estaban atrapados en una especie de crepúsculo, no humanos y aún así universalmente rechazados por todas las facciones del Lore. Esos seres se escondían en las sombras, escapando de cualquier tierra que el ejército de Jasper ocupaba, trabajando juntos para estar siempre un paso por delante. La experiencia humana de Edward le decía que ya deberían haber sido capaces de obtener información, pero la realidad era que esto era un plano totalmente diferente. El mismo esfuerzo que ocupaba el esconder el Lore de los humanos durante edades, se iba en mantener también a los soldados de Jasper en la oscuridad.

— ¿Alguna señal de Carlisle o Sam? —preguntó Jasper.

Edward negó con la cabeza. No había visto a sus hermanos desde poco después de que fuesen convertidos, pero había oído que estaban en una escaramuza con vampiros naturales. Aunque Emmett y él no habían esperado encontrar a sus hermanos aquí, habían esperado que quizás estuviesen en las mazmorras del castillo que estratégicamente tenían que tomar.

—Quizás en el siguiente fuerte de Hordas.

Edward asintió, aunque lo dudaba. Sentía que su hermano pequeño Seth estaba muerto, y sospechaba que la mente del siguiente mayor, Carlisle, estaba inaccesible aunque lo pudiese encontrar. Ninguno de los dos había apreciado la vida eterna que sus hermanos mayores les habían forzado a tomar.

Emmett examinó una herida en su brazo, parecía despreocupado por el golpe, pero por otro lado, normalmente parecía indiferente a todo. Aunque eran físicamente muy parecidos, él y Edward no podrían ser más diferentes en personalidad. Edward creía en la causa de Jasper, viendo muchos paralelismos con su propio pasado, y quería continuar luchando. A Emmett no le importaba demasiado. Edward sospechaba que su hermano luchaba sólo como un favor hacia él… o porque ahora no tenían otra cosa.

—Edward encontró un ser en las celdas —dijo Emmett—. Parece tener un extenso conocimiento del Lore.

— ¿Qué tipo de ser?

Edward respondió.

—No tengo ni idea. Parece un hada, delicada, con orejas puntiagudas. Pero tiene colmillos pequeños y sus uñas parecen más bien… garras. No es vampira.

Jasper frunció el ceño ante eso.

— ¿Quizás ha nacido de más de una especie?

—Quizás —más especulación.

Edward estaba harto de ella. Quería saber las reglas del juego para poder dominarlo.

—Sácale todo lo que puedas.

—No hablará. La he interrogado lo suficiente para saber que dará indicios, pero nunca revelará información claramente. Y odia a los vampiros.

Jasper se pellizcó la frente.

—Entonces mañana por la noche sino hemos obtenido información del resto de presos, la trataremos como lo haría la Horda que odia. Tortúrala para sacarle información si no la puedes obtener de ninguna otra forma.

Edward asintió, pero la idea no le sentó bien. Como humano, no había tenido compasión con sus enemigos, pero nunca había torturado a una mujer. Pero ella no era realmente una mujer, se recordó. Era una hembra del Lore, y la supervivencia de su ejército podía depender de los conocimientos que guardaba.

Quizás nunca había torturado a una mujer porque no lo había necesitado.

_La criatura había tenido razón_, pensó Edward mientras un guardia lo conducía a sus nuevas habitaciones. La iba a llamar.

Aunque lo que haría con ella, no lo sabía.

* * *

**A&E (Arts & Entertainment) Network es un canal de cable y satélite estadounidense, originalmente enfocado a documentales, biografías y series de drama, que se ha expandido a reality shows.**

* * *

**Jacke94, Ashleyswan, Tecupi, Astrid BF, Karenov17 muchas gracias por sus Reviews.**


	4. Capitulo 2

**Diclaimer: ****Esta historia es no es mía es de: Sherrilyn Kenyon, Jaid Black, Kresley Cole de la serie Inmortales después del anochecer. Los personajes son de la fabulosa S. Meyer.**

**Capítulo No. 2**

— ¿Me echaste de menos? Porque yo lo hice, —dijo cuando el guardia la escoltó dentro del dormitorio de Edward. Éste por costumbre, se levantaba cuando entraba una dama. Ella le lanzó una sonrisa brillante—. Un guerrero caballero. Que buena imagen. —se abanicó con la mano—. Creo que estoy enamorada.

Él no contestó, y a ella no pareció importarle mientras examinaba despreocupadamente el cuarto.

—Un poco anticuado al estilo Drácula. No necesariamente lo que yo habría hecho, pero después de todo no necesito dispositivos resistentes al sol como podéis necesitarlos vosotros, —se encogió de hombros y después se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño—. Si no te importa, voy a darme una ducha, —le dijo a la ligera por encima del hombro, haciéndole levantar las cejas.

En el umbral, se desabotonó la apretada blusa y se la sacó, dejando solamente un sujetador negro transparente. Se dio la vuelta, hacia Edward, revelando sus pechos apenas cubiertos, sólo para que pudiese ver la carne cremosa desbordando del encaje, cuando se agachó para sacarse las botas. Lo que Edward no sabía era porqué.

¿Estaba realmente loca? La mayoría de la gente que lo estaba no pensaba que lo fuese, pero ella parecía estar orgullosa de ello. Normalmente Edward era rápido en determinar los motivos de la gente. Sí, ella quería su libertad, pero por alguna razón, el vampiro supo que no dormiría con él para conseguirla.

Si tuviese que adivinar, diría que simplemente a ella no le parecía raro desnudarse delante de él y comportarse como en casa, en el dormitorio de un extraño. De hecho, sospechaba que para nada los veía como extraños.

Mientras estaba quieto, escondiendo su sorpresa, ella abrió el cierre de la falda de seda en su cadera, y esta también cayó al suelo.

Una magnífica cadena de oro alrededor de la minúscula cintura captó su atención. Era inusual, el diseño parecía muy viejo, pero brillaba como nueva cuando la mujer se movía. Una vez que pudo apartar los ojos de la cadena, se concentró solamente en aquel minúsculo sujetador y en la escasa ropa interior negra, tan intrincada que de nuevo se quedó asombrado. Era como una obra de arte… o como una cinta adornando una…

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa provocadora.

— ¿Le gusta al vampiro? —ronroneó, desabrochando la parte delantera de su sujetador para lanzarlo con sus otras ropas.

Edward frunció el ceño.

Porque sí, le gustaba. Mucho.

Se pasó una mano por la boca, preguntándose si sus pechos altos y abundantes podrían ser más hermosos. La mujer tenía pezones rosados coralinos, que él podría pasar horas lamiendo, y carne de alabastro que deseaba sostener y tocar.

Edward comenzó a hablar, pero tuvo que toser en su puño para continuar.

— ¿Te desnudarías delante de un vampiro incluso cuando no sabes su nombre?

Jadeó con falso horror y se cubrió los pechos con las manos.

— ¡Tienes razón! Así que, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Mi respuesta vendrá tan pronto como la tuya. ¿Cuál te gustaría que fuera?

Sonrió ante eso, pero después contestó a la pregunta.

—Algún tipo de nombre adecuado para un jefe guerrero vampiro, más grande de lo normal y marcado por batallas.

¿Marcado por batallas? ¿Más grande de lo normal? Se preguntó porqué demonios le importaba cómo lo veía. Estaba divinamente formada, pero loca. Él se quedaría con sus cicatrices y su cordura.

—Edward Cullen —soltó irritado.

Por un breve segundo creyó ver un parpadeo de reconocimiento. Pero entonces lo miró enarcando las cejas y susurró:

— ¡Oh! eso si que es bueno. Edward, ¿la antigua palabra para furia? Es una idea perfecta para un nombre. —bajó las manos—. Simplemente te llamaré de esa forma —dijo.

Después le echó un segundo vistazo, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa pesarosa, como si no pudiese creer que fuese tan listo.

_Loca como una cabra_.

La mujer se apoyó contra el umbral, elevando los brazos doblados por encima de la cabeza para agarrarse los codos. Exhibiendo unos pechos que le hacían la boca agua y lanzándole una sonrisa coqueta que habría puesto a la mayoría de hombres de rodillas, le preguntó con su voz de whisky:

— ¿Te gustaría unirte a mí, Edward? —le guiñó un ojo cuando dijo su nombre, y le presentó las caderas apartándose del marco de la puerta.

—No —soltó la palabra con dificultad.

No quería que supiese que su cuerpo no respondería ante ella. Su mente lo hizo, las vagas memorias de haber sido humano lo hicieron. Pero no su cuerpo. Era un muerto andante. Ninguna respiración, ningún latido del corazón, ninguna necesidad sexual… o habilidad. No hasta que encontrase a su novia predestinada y ella lo "sangrase" completamente. Con su sangramiento, algo en su interior, una cierta esencia, quizá incluso su alma; la reconocería como suya. La vería como aquella con la que estaba destinado a pasar la eternidad, la mujer que podría amar sin límite, si uno creía en eso, y su cuerpo despertaría para ella.

En el pasado había suspirado por su Novia debido a la energía que le traería, finalmente sería tan fuerte como los vampiros sangrados, sus sentidos tan agudos como los de ellos, pero nunca había echado de menos el sexo antes de esto. Y Edward supo después de esta exhibición que no era suya. Porque esto habría sangrado a cualquier vampiro.

Ella se encogió de hombros, el simple movimiento, una vista para admirar, después giró en la esquina hacia el cuarto de baño. Cuando salió quince minutos después vestida con una toalla, cruzó hasta el armario de Edward. Este estuvo casi seguro de que había utilizado su cepillo de dientes.

Lo cual... le encantaba por alguna razón.

La toalla cayó, dejándola solamente con la cadena y con una visión perfecta de su trasero.

Edward tragó.

— ¿No tienes ninguna modestia?

En la vida había encontrado una mujer tan rápida en quedarse desnuda. Por supuesto, nunca había encontrado una mujer que debiera estar tan absolutamente desnuda en cualquier ocasión.

—No a mi edad, —dijo mientras comenzaba a explorar la ropa del vampiro recientemente desempaquetada.

Qué extraño era oírle decir eso cuando parecía tan joven. Se encontró inclinando la cabeza para mantener la mirada fija en ella mientras se movía y doblaba. La cadena se sacudía en su cintura, y su pelo largo y húmedo bajaba en cascada sobre sus pechos. Sofocó un gemido ante una mirada particularmente provechosa. Una verdadera pelirroja. Cerró los ojos. Y no podía tenerla.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó irritado, abriendo los ojos.

—Fisiológicamente, tengo veinticinco. Cronológicamente... no.

— ¿Así que eres una inmortal?

Una sonrisa divertida jugó en los labios de la mujer.

—Lo soy, —se puso una de sus camisas, aunque le caía muy lejos de un hombro y bastante abajo por las piernas.

— ¿Por qué paraste de envejecer a los veinticinco?

—Porque es cuando era más fuerte. No por la misma razón que te congelaron a los... —se interrumpió, observándolo— ¿Treinta y cuatro?

—Treinta y cinco. Y entonces, ¿por qué piensas que paré de envejecer?

Ella lo ignoró y continuó rebuscando. Al cabo de un rato, sacó una vieja cruz enjoyada de la bolsa de Edward. Apretó la reliquia, sujetándola lejos, evitando mirarla.

— ¿Eres católico?

—Sí. Fue un regalo de mi padre. —para ayudarlo a mantenerse vivo en tiempo de guerra.

Edward sacudió la cabeza ante la ironía de lo bien que había funcionado.

—Creí que era yo el que debía ser repelido por ella.

—Solamente un ser humano convertido diría eso. Además, de ninguna forma estoy repelida. ¿Con joyas como estas? Si la mirase, la desearía.

— ¿Así que supongo que no la querrías porque eres católica?

—Mi familia era muy pagana ortodoxa. ¿Puedo tenerla? —ella la sostuvo delante, todavía sin mirarla—. ¿Puedo, puedo, Edward?

—Ponla donde estaba —dijo él, luchando contra el impulso desconocido de sonreír.

Haciendo un mohín, ella la devolvió, mascullando algo acerca de vampiros tacaños. Después metió los pies en las botas de Edward. Cuando se giró hacia él con las manos en las caderas, los labios del vampiro casi se torcieron por la imagen que presentaba, una pagana loca e inmortal tragada por sus botas.

— ¿Con qué te alimentó tu madre? —bromeó ella—. ¿Anabolizantes del renacimiento?

Su impulso de sonreír se desvaneció.

—Mi madre murió joven.

—Al igual que la mía, —le pareció oírla murmurar.

—Y nací después del renacimiento.

Sacó los pies de sus botas y se paseó lejos de él.

—Pero no por mucho.

—Es cierto. ¿Y por qué piensas que paré de envejecer a los treinta y cinco? —le preguntó otra vez.

Ella frunció el ceño como si no supiese de donde había venido la pregunta. Después dijo:

—Porque el travieso Jasper te encontró muriéndote en un campo de batalla, decidió que serías un excelente recluta, y después te hizo beber su sangre. ¿Se abrió una muñeca, quizás? Entonces con su sangre vampírica vudú en tus venas, te dejó morir. A menos que tuviese prisa, con lo que te habría matado. De una a tres noches después y voilà, te levantaste de la muerte… y lo más probable, con un ceño en la cara al pensar ¡Santo Dios, funcionó!

Él ignoró lo último y preguntó:

— ¿Cómo sabes el ritual de sangre? —pensaba que solamente los vampiros sabían la manera verdadera de convertir a un ser humano.

En películas y libros, el cambio siempre venía como consecuencia de la mordedura de un vampiro, cuando de hecho un ser humano tenía más posibilidades de convertirse si mordía a un vampiro.

—Como te dije, lo sé todo.

Sí, pero él estaba aprendiendo, si bien esporádicamente. Ella era una inmortal, que había sido congelada fisiológicamente a los veinticinco. Si era pagana, por lo menos tenía algunos cientos de años. Conocía el ritual de sangre y que Jasper _"reclutaba_" a sus soldados directamente del campo de batalla.

Cuando recogió sus ropas, abrió la puerta y después chasqueó los dedos a un guardia en el pasillo, Edward simplemente observó como un espectador.

—Pssst. Lacayo. Necesito esto lavado y planchado. Muy poco almidón. No te quedes ahí parado con la boca abierta o enfadarás a mi buen amigo y enemigo el general Edward. Estamos así.

No podía verla pero sabía que estaba entrelazando dos dedos.

Una vez que le encasquetó la colada, cerró la puerta inclinándose dramáticamente contra ella… como diciendo que ahora no podría librarse de su presencia… después se deslizó hacia Edward.

Como regla, este observaba, calculaba y esperaba, pero nunca había disfrutado demasiado con quedarse sentado y ver desarrollarse los acontecimientos, no tanto como con ella. Imprevisible no empezaba a describir…

Le agarró los hombros y lo montó a horcajadas.

No había nada entre ellos salvo sus pantalones y algunos centímetros. Incluso pudo sentir el calor de la mujer cuando se arrodilló sobre él. Definitivamente no era su novia o se habría destrozado la cremallera para meterse dentro de ella. Su corazón latiría, respiraría por primera en trescientos años, y en el espacio de uno de esos alientos estaría tan profundamente enterrado en su estrechez, tirándola para abajo hacia él... Pero nada cercano a eso sucedió.

—Ahora, Edward, necesitamos resolver algo de logística. Cuando me mantienen como una mascota, mi cuidado está muy implicado.

Las cejas del vampiro se juntaron.

—No tengo ningún deseo de mantenerte como una mascota.

—Me tienes presa. Piensas darme órdenes. ¿En qué se diferencia eso?

—No eres una mascota —insistió él.

No podía pensar… sus ojos eran hipnotizadores, su sexo estaba a centímetros del suyo, y su agradable acento lo calmaba.

Se inclinó sobre su oído y murmuró:

— ¿Y si deseo ser tu mascota? ¿Te gustaría eso, vampiro? —sus dedos buscaron el camino al torso de Edward, desabrochándole la camisa.

Le cogió las manos una a una y las puso en los apoyabrazos, dándole a cada una un apretón como indicándole que quería que permaneciesen de esa manera.

Con las cejas levantadas, la dejó hacer. No pensaba moverse, y no podía imaginar lo que ella haría después.

—Si fuera tu mascota, me podías tener para tu placer, y te serviría de cualquier manera que deseases. —le abrió la camisa, claramente admirando su torso—. Duro. —su voz era susurrante—. Cicatrices. —se humedeció los labios—. Me esforzaré por sangrarte para que puedas despertarte a la puesta del sol con mi boca codiciosa en ti, mientras agarras mis muslos para beber de ellos. Te irías a dormir a la salida del sol todavía profundamente dentro de mi cuerpo. —su mano estaba arrastrándose hacia abajo, sus ojos absortos seguían la cicatriz dentada producto de un golpe mortal—. Estoy aquí para ser tomada y me muero de ganas por tu tacto.

Llegó abajo y lo cogió en su mano antes de que él pudiese agarrarle la muñeca. En un instante su mirada seductora desapareció, aunque no mostró ninguna sorpresa al ver que no estaba duro. Le recorrió el pene, después arqueó una ceja para decir:

—Bueno, vaya, Edward. Si estuvieses duro, no sabría si sentirme tentada o aterrorizada.

Entonces con velocidad increíble pasó de él a la cama y se tumbó sobre el estómago, con la barbilla apoyada en las manos. No estaba nada afectada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras él estaba enfadado y... avergonzado por cómo lo había hecho sentir. Quería enseñarle con dureza...

— ¿Cómo tienes pensado mantenerme aquí durante el día? Un _Forbearer _no sangrado no debe ser tan duro de vencer.

¿Vencido por ella? Divertido.

—Te enviaré de nuevo a la celda. ¿Quieres ser mi mascota? Te sacaré y te pondré de vuelta en tu jaula cuando me plazca.

Lo miró parpadeando.

—No quieres mandarme de vuelta. ¿Quién te entretendrá? Puedo jugar al póquer y hago sombras con forma de animales.

Se sacudió.

Esto era sólo otro caso del _Lore _que jugaba con ellos. Ella no era normal. Sabía que todo lo que había aprendido sobre mujeres no podía aplicárselo a ella.

Si ella podía estar no afectada, él podía fingirlo.

—Necesito que contestes a algunas preguntas. Necesito saber qué eres y cuál es tu nombre.

—Contestaré a tus preguntas si contestas las mías.

—Hecho —dijo él rápidamente—. Pregunta.

— ¿Estabas asustado cuando Jasper te encontró?

—Estaba... cansado. —pregunta extraña.

—La mayoría de los mortales se habrían aterrorizado al ver el Caminante entre Tumbas.

— ¿Es así cómo le llaman? —Jasper encontraría eso divertido. Ante su asentimiento, Edward dijo—: Bueno, en ese momento ya había visto bastantes.

— ¿Cuál es su agenda? ¿Quiere reemplazar a Aro?

Edward vaciló, después contestó con honestidad, esperando que ella hiciese lo mismo.

—Desea su corona de vuelta, pero sólo quiere gobernar sobre nuestra facción, no las otras.

—Mmm. —levantó una ceja como si no le creyera, después preguntó—: ¿Aquel en la mazmorra era tu hermano?

—Emmett, sí.

—Normalmente los vampiros convertidos no tienen familia dentro de las Hordas.

—Emmett murió en la misma batalla. También tengo otros dos hermanos convertidos más adelante.

—Eres joven, y aún así eres un general. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

Tenía alrededor de trescientos años. ¿Joven comparado con ella?

—Rechacé el regalo oscuro si no se cumplían ciertas condiciones.

Los ojos de la mujer se volvieron brillantes con nuevo interés, y golpeó la cama para que se sentase con ella. Edward sintió que estaba a punto de aprender algo, así que obedeció, reclinándose contra el cabecero para mirarla de frente, estirando las piernas. Casi se rió.

La primera vez que estaba en la cama con una mujer en siglos, que fácilmente era más hermosa que cualquiera de las anteriores… y no podía hacer nada con ella. Ni siquiera podía beberla, aunque sus colmillos se morían de ganas por perforar la columna pálida de su cuello. Gracias a Dios que se había alimentado antes de que la hubiesen traído.

—Edward, ¿te opusiste a Jasper mientras yacías muriendo?

Cuando lo ponía así, sonaba más imprudente de lo que había sido. Cuando Edward había yacido en su propia sangre que se enfriaba, casi liberado de la lucha constante, la guerra en curso, y el hambre y la plaga, le había dicho a Jasper:

—Tú me necesitas más de lo que yo necesito vivir.

Jasper lo había visto en muchas batallas y había estado de acuerdo.

—Sí, me opuse. Estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes y no recibiría las de nadie salvo las de un rey poderoso. Quise a mi hermano convertido si se moría, y también a compatriotas en los que confiaba. Jasper aceptó.

Eso no fue todo. Edward había pedido sesenta años para que él y Emmett pudiesen vigilar al resto de su familia viva… su padre, cuatro hermanas y otros dos hermanos.

Solamente habían necesitado tres meses.

—Sabes, oí hablar de ti cuando eras humano. ¿No te llamaban el Señor?

Esto lo sorprendió.

—En lenguas más amables. ¿Cómo pudiste oír hablar de mí? Tu acento no es de las tierras del norte.

Ella suspiró.

—Ya no más. Oí hablar de ti porque estoy interesada en todo lo marcial. Sin duda eras un líder cruel.

Sintió su expresión volverse fría.

—Estábamos defendiéndonos. Yo fui cualquier cosa que necesité ser, para conseguirlo. —Edward podía decir por su reacción, que a ella le gustaba su respuesta.

Los labios de la mujer se abrieron cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia él. Entonces se deslizó con sigilo más cerca de él, como si no pudiese evitarlo.

Con voz más amable, dijo:

—Pero al final perdiste.

Miró fijamente más allá de ella.

—Todo. —la batalla solamente había sido como el golpe final para un hombre que moría. Antes de eso, el enemigo había quemado y salado las tierras. Le siguió el hambre y no hubo defensas cuando los asoló la plaga.

—Edward —dijo en voz baja. Él giró la mirada hacia ella. Sus ojos eran tan cautivadores en su cara élfica, tan claros y lúcidos en este momento—. Hagamos un pacto, tú y yo. —le abrió las piernas para arrodillarse entre ellas—. Prometamos no hacernos daño en este cuarto. —lo empujó hacia atrás hasta que quedó totalmente tumbado sobre la almohada enrollada.

¿Qué haría después?

Cuando le dio un asentimiento rápido, le lanzó una sonrisa cálida que, de alguna forma, lo hizo sentir elogiado. El pelo húmedo de la mujer se derramaba sobre sus piernas, y con la parte posterior de la mano, lo apartó a un lado, descubriendo su tentador cuello. Una ráfaga del olor natural de su pelo lo barrió, como una droga. Dulce y sutil, justo como su piel. Si olía de esta manera, Edward no podía imaginar cómo sabría. Deseaba que hubiese descubierto su carne para ofrecérsela.

—Edward, esto es embarazoso —murmuró con voz sensual—, pero creo que te he cogido mirándome fijamente el cuello.

—Lo hice —admitió, extrañamente sin sentir vergüenza al contemplar el crimen más injurioso de su clase.

Ella se pasó las yemas de los dedos por la piel.

— ¿Estás tentado a beber de mí?

De la peor manera.

Se preguntó cuántas veces la habría tomado Ivo, y sintió la punta de una sensación desconocida clavándosele en la tripa.

—No bebemos de seres vivos. Es como conseguimos nuestro nombre.

Era el compromiso de su clase, su pacto. Edward nunca había probado carne mientras bebía. Pero por otra parte nunca había sentido el más mínimo indicio de tentación antes de ella.

— ¿Por qué?

—Para que nunca tengamos tentación de matar —dijo, dándole la versión oficial, que era verdad, pero la completa verdad era más complicada, y ellos mantenían secretos los detalles que conseguían aprender.

La sangre viva, la sangre no separada de su fuente, traía consigo efectos secundarios. Un vampiro sufriría tormentos con ella, como por ejemplo memorias de su víctima. Jasper creía que estas memorias eran las que llevaban a vampiros nacidos como tales a la locura, y hacían que sus ojos se volviesen permanentemente rojos. Hasta lo que habían podido determinar, la única manera de no cosecharlos era beber sangre que había muerto, evitando los males… y los beneficios.

— ¿Qué pasaría si bebieses de un inmortal que no pueda ser matado por eso? —preguntó, sus palabras de nuevo calmantes.

Edward no parecía capaz de apartar los ojos de los suyos.

Una pregunta difícil de contestar sin decir que el inmortal también tendría demasiadas memorias tormentosas, múltiples en número a las de un mortal. Contestó a su pregunta con una propia.

— ¿Te gustaría que tomase tu carne, criatura? —la mera idea hizo que las palabras saliesen ásperas, que los colmillos se murieran de ganas.

Ante su excitada mirada, temió que dijese que sí, desafiándolo a cumplirlo. ¿Qué haría entonces?

—En otra ocasión —contestó ella radiante.

Entonces, para su asombro, se acurrucó entre sus piernas, con la cara rozando suavemente su torso descubierto, y envolvió los pálidos y delicados brazos y manos alrededor de su muslo.

—Nunca hice mis preguntas —dijo, mirando fijamente el techo, intentando sonar despreocupado sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Había visto muchas cosas increíbles en su vida, pero esta hembra lo estaba descolocando.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para eso, ¿no es cierto?

Le pareció que le besaba la cicatriz de la parte baja del estómago con los labios… y un pequeño y lento lamido.

Edward permaneció tenso, y raspó:

—Al menos dime tu nombre, criatura.

—Bella —susurró y después se quedó dormida.

Bella. Qué apropiado que fuese llamada por algo tan intangible y caprichoso.

Bastante después, Edward todavía estaba agitado. En sueños, su pequeña pagana le agarraba la pierna con sus garras rosadas. Y eran garras, agudas y dobladas, aunque de alguna forma elegantes. Ignoró el dolor, porque era poco comparado con la extraña satisfacción de pensar que lo agarraba para consuelo.

Simplemente saboreó descansar con ella, no haciendo nada salvo mirar como el cabello se secaba en grandes rizos rojos brillantes, que se esparcían sobre su pecho. Durante siglos su ejército había estado constantemente en movimiento, oculto en las sombras de las tierras del norte, a menudo en condiciones muy duras, manteniendo su creciente número en secreto. Todo había sido por la guerra, todo sumando para este ataque, para asegurar su causa.

Se acercó un rizo a la cara para rozarlo con los labios. Tan suave, como su inmaculada piel. Para mañana por la noche, si ella no le daba información, y de alguna manera sabía que no lo haría voluntariamente, ¿podría azotar su piel para conseguir sus secretos? ¿Después de que Bella se hubiese pegado a él tan confiada? ¿Podría romper alguno de sus delicados huesos y tenerla mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos verdes con dolor? Si ella hubiese sido su Novia no tendría que lastimarla, incluso tendría prohibido hacerle daño… su vida estaría entregada a protegerla.

Pasó la parte de atrás de los dedos por su sedosa mejilla, sintiendo su luz, y respiraciones rápidas y cálidas en el estómago. Nunca había sentido verdaderamente el dolor punzante de la envidia en su vida, nunca había envidiado a otros hombres salvo a los que gozaban de paz en la tierra. Había nacido rico, su familia aristocrática, y la suerte lo había seguido hasta los últimos años de su mortalidad. Envidiar era carecer.

Entonces, ¿por qué quería destruir a cualquier vampiro que pudiera ser sangrado por ella?


	5. Capítulo 3

**Diclaimer: ****Esta historia es no es mía es de: Sherrilyn Kenyon, Jaid Black, Kresley Cole de la serie Inmortales después del anochecer. Los personajes son de la fabulosa S. Meyer.**

**Capítulo No. 3**

— _¿Dónde demonios está mi maldito jefe guerrero? _

Bella se incorporó de repente, despertando del primer sueño verdadero que había disfrutado desde que había sido capturada por la _Horda _cuatro noches atrás. Estaba sola en la cama de Edward, sus ropas lavadas y dobladas al pie de esta. Sonrió al darse cuenta que la había cubierto con una manta.

Necesitaba continuar en contacto con Edward hasta que sus hermanas la sacasen de esta prisión. Volvió a jurar que era la última vez que hacía de cebo… y esta vez hablaba en serio. Abundaban los rumores en el _Lore_, pero las historias de Jacob el Cruel haciendo oscuras alianzas eran lo bastante preocupantes para que fuesen a "reconocer el terreno" o emprender la Operación: Bella es Pillada. Todavía no había aprendido mucho sobre Jacob, a pesar de todos los apuros que había pasado, actuar, aproximarse bastante cerca y después dejarse pillar, etc., definitivamente planeaba algo importante.

Se rió entre dientes… esto es, hasta que el General Edward sacó su trasero fuera del castillo.

No, no había aprendido mucho sobre Jacob, pero este Jasper y el general harían un buen papel. ¿Y si este rey realmente quería matar a Aro y detener a los vampiros que aterrorizaban al resto? ¿Era posible que no todos los vampiros tuvieran predisposición a padecer de sociopatía? ¿Y si las Valquirias no tenían que guerrear con estos _Forbearers_? Sin embargo, era dudoso. Sus hermanas no discriminarían entre las dos facciones de vampiros. Primero matar y luego decir: ¡Caramba! ¿En realidad eras bueno? ¡Qué tonta he sido! Los vampiros como especie eran simplemente demasiado poderosos para seguir andando libremente.

Aro y su _Horda _de vampiros habían sido brutales con todo el _Lore_, pero especialmente con las Valquirias. Hace cincuenta años, Sue, su reina, la más fuerte y feroz de todas ellas, había intentado asesinarlo. Nunca había vuelto. Abundaban las historias que decían que Jacob la había encadenado al fondo del mar para ahogarla repetidamente, sólo para que su tenaz inmortalidad la devolviese a la vida para más tormento. Cuando los _aquelarres _finalmente la encontrasen y liberasen, Sue sería como ninguna otra en la tierra, inundada de rabia. No comprobaría la afiliación de los vampiros antes de matar, y esperaría que sus _aquelarres _siguieran su ejemplo.

Así pues, hasta que los _aquelarres _de Bella decidiesen sobre el plan de acción con este nuevo poder, continuaría con sus asuntos como de costumbre, lo que quería decir que necesitaba encontrar a Edward. Antes de que él viniera, Bella había estado impotente. Podía manejar las armas tan bien como la mayoría en el _aquelarre_, aunque la espada y el arco no eran sus fuertes.

Su arma preferida eran los hombres. Y ahora tenía uno en sus garras… uno grande, marcado con cicatrices y con ojos magníficos, y con una piel que deseaba lamer hasta que su lengua se cansase.

O lo había tenido.

Manipularlos, jugar con ellos, hacerles creer que vivía sólo para ellos, para conseguir que siguiesen sus órdenes, era su modus operandi. Sue le había preguntado una vez:

— ¿Por qué siempre envías a un hombre a hacer el trabajo de una mujer?

Confusa, Bella había contestado:

—Porque puedo.

El problema con los vampiros de Oblak era que no le tenían ningún aprecio. Por lo menos a Edward le gustaba mirarla.

Para ellos, la sangre sustituía a todo, y ella no podía ni retenerla ni aprovecharla. Aunque los ojos de cada criatura del _Lore _se volvían de un cierto color relacionado con su especie cuando tenían intensas emociones, los de estos vampiros siempre eran totalmente rojos, por aspirar la vida de sus víctimas hasta el tuétano, no simplemente por beber como temían estos _Forbearers_. Una matanza los había llevado a una espiral descendente, porque con ella vino la sed de sangre que los impulsaba a repetirla una y otra vez. Después, la subsiguiente acumulación de memorias de sus víctimas durante años, había llevado a muchos a la locura.

Aún así durante las cuatro noches anteriores, Jacob y sus hombres nunca habían bebido de ella; habían vacilado, examinándola hasta que había bostezado de aburrimiento. Bella le había soltado a Jacob:

—Clávame los dientes o no, pero decide de una maldita vez. —los ojos del vampiro se habían entrecerrado amenazantes, la mirada fija roja en contraste con la cara pálida y la cabeza afeitada. Al final, había evitado su sangre, pensando que la locura de Bella podía ser contagiosa. A ella le sirvió. De hecho, nunca había sido mordida.

Bella se preguntó como habría sido que Edward tomase su cuello la noche anterior, cuando sus pupilas habían oscilado negras de deseo. Era una persona horrible, lo sabía, débil con perversión incluso para albergar estos pensamientos. Probablemente la única Valquiria de la tierra en haber fantaseado alguna vez con un vampiro.

Bella frunció el ceño.

No. Había habido otra...

Bella se golpeó la barbilla, preguntándose si debería decirle a los _Forbearers _que pasaban sin ello por ninguna razón en realidad.

Nahh.

Quizá si el delicioso general continuaba siendo agradable con ella, le daría alguna pista. Había oído hablar de él por aquellos días. Por supuesto, habían tenido una corresponsal en el campo de batalla siguiendo esa guerra y les había informado que Edward era grande y valiente y deliciosamente despiadado con sus enemigos. Aunque al final el Señor había perdido contra una fuerza mucho más grande, por lo menos le había comprado a su gente una década de protección.

Bella y sus hermanas se habían sentado al lado de la chimenea, suspirando sobre historias de sus hazañas como si se estuviesen comiendo con los ojos un número de Tiger Beat. Bella recordó que se había sentido perdida ante las noticias de su derrota en el campo, porque sabía que significaba la muerte de un gran hombre. Pero había reaparecido, y en persona, no la había decepcionado. Salvo por el hecho de que ahora era un enemigo mortal… o mejor, un enemigo mortal inmortal. ¡Oh! y una sanguijuela.

Bella probó la puerta de la habitación, sólo por si hubiese decidido confiar en ella, pero estaba cerrada… aunque no místicamente reforzada como había estado su celda. Habría podido romperla fácilmente, pero no tenía que volver a la mazmorra hasta el amanecer. Por ello se tomó tiempo para vestirse y peinarse el pelo de una forma que pensó le gustaría a Edward, y todavía tuvo tiempo para hurgar entre sus cosas, aunque apartó la vista de la brillante cruz enjoyada, para que no acabase pegada a sus manos.

Revolviendo las ropas de Edward, se dio cuenta que le gustaba cómo vestía, su estilo moderno pero de alguna manera todavía aristocrático. Y le encantaba su olor y su pelo descuidado pero atractivo. Bella rodó en la cama con uno de sus grandes jerséis de punto, con la cara enterrada en él, sin importarle que volviese y la encontrase así. Pero nunca apareció, y en su lugar otros dos guardias llegaron para escoltarla de vuelta abajo siguiendo sus órdenes.

No la miraban a los ojos.

Bueno, mierda, sabían algo que ella no. Edward no se había quedado con ella como Bella había esperado. Tenía un problema, y sospechaba que sabía porqué. "_Si resulta que tienes información, puedo sacártela_", había dicho.

Cuando cerraron la puerta de la celda detrás de ella, y se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la mazmorra, sus temores se confirmaron. Aquí los seres inferiores, esos que componían el grupo de criaturas del _Lore _con características del sábado noche, habían sido llevados, sin duda para ser torturados y matados.

Ella era la única muchacha que quedaba en la pista de baile, pero sabía que no por mucho tiempo, porque ninguno de los otros habría hablado. Por supuesto, Bella había amenazado con despellejarlos, y a sus familias, si revelaban cualquier información, y había una razón para que "_Y que nunca sufras el aliento de una Valquiria a tu espalda"_ fuese un brindis en el _Lore_. Los vampiros podrían venir a tomar una aldea, pero las Valquirias se deslizarían, ocultándose debajo de una cama para tomar la cabeza de uno de su almohada. Su palabra era ley.

Lo que la dejaba... levantó la cabeza al escuchar pasos de botas sobre la piedra.

—Escucha con atención, Bella —dijo Edward cuando un guardia abrió la celda antes de dejarlos—. Voy a hacerte preguntas sobre tu especie y acerca de las diversas facciones del _Lore_. O las contestas, o me han ordenado conseguir la información por la fuerza.

— ¿Tortura? ¿Ordenado? ¿No puedes desobedecer a Jasper por mí?

—Bella, sabes que estaría muerto de no ser por él. Mis hermanos y amigos también. Mi vida no me ha pertenecido desde esa noche.

De verdad estaba serio sobre esto. Pero tampoco Bella había bromeado cuando dijo que la tortura realmente la cabreaba. Le había estado dando a Edward tratamiento preferencial porque era una especie de celebridad en círculos marciales, pero ahora se había zambullido en el vampirismo… y ella necesitaba recordarlo. Presionaría y engatusaría hasta el final, pero después de eso... _atrévete con lo que sea, sanguijuela. _Todavía burbujeante y amistosa, dijo:

—Edward, podrías ayudarme a escapar…

—Juré mi fidelidad y llevaré a cabo la orden. Responde o haz frente a las consecuencias —dijo—. Comenzaré con lo más básico. ¿Qué eres?

— ¿Una muñeca idiota? —preguntó ella, inmediatamente sacudiendo con lentitud la cabeza ante su mirada—. Juez, jurado y verdugo. —Edward frunció el ceño. Los ojos de Bella se encendieron—. ¡Algo temporal! ¿Qué? De verdad. ¿No? ¿Un bebé en el País de los Juguetes?

—Maldita seas, Bella, simplemente responde a las preguntas. Después puedes volver a subir a mi cuarto. —bajó la voz y curvó un dedo bajo la barbilla de la mujer—. Podemos dormir juntos otra vez como hicimos hoy…

—Pero no entiendes que la tortura sería más fácil para mí que volver al _Lore _como una informadora. —ella dejaría de ser representante de la E, del tipo de enemiga a "_evitar a toda costa_". Perdería su estatus como criatura con la que uno no se metía.

—Mi hermano ha intentado obtener información de los otros…

—Pero tampoco hablaron, ¿eh? — ¿Sonaba pagada de sí misma?

Él pareció sacudirse, endureciendo su resolución.

—Me estás dejando poca opción. Bien.

Bella estaba a punto de experimentar de primera mano la crueldad del Señor que había admirado, porque al parecer había decidido que era una enemiga justo cuando había pensado que se estaban volviendo algo así como íntimos.

—Buena manera de lastimar mis sentimientos, Edward. —gimoteó—. Ahora de verdad tendré que matarte.

Con los pensamientos constantemente en ella durante la noche, Edward buscó evasivas durante horas, tanto como pudo, esperando hasta casi el amanecer, asegurando que por lo menos sería breve.

— ¿De verdad vas a hacer esto? —preguntó Bella al girarse dándole la espalda, moviéndose a la esquina trasera.

Sus hombros se sacudían, con lo que Edward sospechó que se reía. Cuando cruzó hasta donde estaba, le agarró el brazo y le dio la vuelta, se quedó conmocionado al encontrar lágrimas genuinas fluyendo por su hermosa cara angustiada.

—Edward, pensé que teníamos un acuerdo. —le echó una mirada de traición con las cejas separadas.

Bella no estaba fingiendo esto. En su mente salvaje y confundida, ¿había pensado que eran... amigos?

La celda tembló y Edward se sujetó, frunciendo el ceño al ver que ella parecía no darse cuenta. Simplemente era una reacción temblorosa por la noche anterior.

No quería que Bella se sintiese dolida. Pero sus ojos ardían de dolor, crudo, verdadero y desnudo. Estaba viéndola de verdad… la Bella con su falsa fanfarronería y juego se estaba desprendiendo. Esta era una faceta suya, pero finalmente era Bella. De repente encontró que no podía soportar cada lágrima que caía. Retrocedió cuando una cayó en la mejilla de la mujer, como si hubiese sido golpeado. Sintió otra sacudida a su alrededor.

Bella le dio la espalda y pareció limpiarse la cara. Cuando se giró de nuevo, tenía una actitud evidentemente sexual, como si una vez más se hubiese puesto una máscara.

—Bella, no quiero lastimarte, pero debes contestar a mis preguntas. Esto no es un juego.

Le dirigió una mirada de completa incredulidad.

—Esto es exactamente lo que es. ¿Quieres saber sobre el _Lore_? Aprende bien esta lección… todos somos peones.

El castillo se sacudió alrededor de Edward, y mientras el vampiro miró salvajemente alrededor, ella permaneció impertérrita. No, no era el exterior el que se sacudía.

El sonido retumbando en sus oídos como un terremoto venía de... de su interior.

— ¿Qué eres? —exigió otra vez.

La cara de Bella no perdió su expresión de vaga aversión incluso cuando su mano presionó suavemente contra el torso masculino… para sentir su corazón tartamudear y entonces volver a la vida atronador. Porque de verdad la había visto y reconocido por lo que era...

—Al parecer, soy tu Novia. Me pregunto si podría conseguir que te excitases para mí, —le ronroneó Bella mientras él luchaba por ocultar su conmoción.

Lo había encontrado siendo un hombre frío y disciplinado, pero había escuchado que un nuevo latido del corazón era ensordecedor para los vampiros no sangrados, las repentinas ráfagas de deseo sexual abrumadoras, las respiraciones sin práctica y ásperas al principio. Con caricias suaves, lo apoyó contra la pared. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras le acariciaba el torso de arriba a abajo.

— ¿Cómo sientes el aire en los pulmones?

Inhaló profundamente.

—Frío. Con presión, pero se siente bien. —la miraba con tanta gratitud por haberlo sangrado.

Siempre lo hacían.

— ¿Cómo sientes la sangre, calentándose y moviéndose?

—Más fuerte. Se está... quemando.

Bella le tocó la erección a través de los pantalones, y el cuerpo del vampiro se sacudió al doblar la cabeza hacia atrás para gritar. Ella estaba casi igualmente conmocionada. Sabía que Edward estaba muy bien dotado, pero duro, lo estaba demasiado.

Dotado como un demonio o un _Lykae_.

Edward le dejó la mano colocada sobre su miembro, haciéndole curvar los dedos alrededor mientras empujaba lentamente contra su palma. El cuerpo de Bella se ablandó cuando se imaginó el ataque de necesidad que lo invadía. En un susurro sensual, le preguntó:

— ¿Y cómo se siente cuando se endurece y dilata?

—Bien —raspó con un estremecimiento—. Tan malditamente bien.

— ¿Han sido tres siglos? Bueno, supongo que ya era hora. —le desabrochó los pantalones lo suficiente para introducir su pulgar y frotarle la amplia cabeza de su pene, volviéndola resbaladiza.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sólo puedo imaginar qué pesado y tenso se siente, palpitando con presión, a punto de estallar.

— ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?

Porque puedo.

Pronto él no tendría más pensamiento que un animal. Sus ojos se estaban volviendo negros. Bella acarició su longitud a través de los pantalones, aliviada de que nunca tendría que tomar dentro de su cuerpo su incómodo tamaño. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos...

Edward atacó, gimiendo, y fue asombrosamente fuerte cuando le sujetó los brazos sobre la cabeza. La besó, profundamente, posesivamente, pareciendo marcarla con su beso. La dejó jadeando cuando se dobló para lamer sus pezones, chupándolos a través de la blusa. La otra mano ahuecó su sexo.

Con un gruñido, se separó de un tirón y la agarró del codo.

—Ven conmigo.

Maldición, se acercaba el amanecer. ¿Dónde estaban? Tenía que mantenerlo ahí.

—No, Edward —dijo ella.

—No reclamaré a mi Novia en una mazmorra.

—Pero no puedo esperar —gritó ella—. Dile al guardia que se vaya.

—No…

—Edward —agarró con fuerza su miembro mientras le susurraba al oído—, mi cuerpo llora por esto empujando dentro de mí.

Edward bramó esa orden, después le rasgó la blusa y sujetador, chupando y lamiendo violentamente sus pezones. Ella arqueó involuntariamente la espalda, presionando los pechos en sus magníficos labios. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a ondular las caderas para él?

—Te he esperado —soltó—. Te he esperado hace tanto.

Una mano le sujetó las muñecas por encima, la otra le arrancó la falda y le rasgó totalmente las bragas. Sus dedos vagaron, calientes y lentos sobre ella, atormentando. Sabía exactamente como ponerla ardiendo, usando la humedad de su propio cuerpo para deslizar el pulgar alrededor de su clítoris en círculos lentos, suaves, que le nublaban la mente.

—Tan húmeda, —raspó contra su pecho—. Nada más verte, quise que fueses tú. —sus labios tomaron un pezón endurecido, chupándolo hasta que palpitó. Pasó al otro con la misma atención.

Entonces Edward tomó una decisión. De ninguna forma se iba a perder esto.

Gimió de verdad, incapaz de controlarse cuando un relámpago cayó fuera conjuntamente con la emoción en su interior. Cuando Edward le hundió un dedo en el cuerpo, lo retiró, después empujó dos profundamente, deseó estallar a su alrededor. Los deslizó sin prisa, pero con bastante fuerza para estremecerla cada vez hasta los dedos de los pies.

Ella arqueó la espalda todavía más, deseando ofrecerle los senos. Separó las piernas, aceptando su tacto feroz.

—No pares —jadeó, tan cerca, muriéndose por alcanzar su miembro. Pero él le capturó las manos por encima de la cabeza.

—Nunca. —Edward empujó más fuerte, hasta que ella no supo si los dedos de sus pies tocaban el suelo. Después separó los dedos dentro de ella como preparándola para su tamaño.

La cabeza de Bella cayó hacia atrás y esta gimió ante la abrumadora sensación de plenitud.

Bella levantó la pierna para ponerla sobre la rodilla que Edward había colocado contra la pared como si ese fuese su propósito. Abierta para él, movió las caderas salvajemente.

En su oído, el vampiro retumbó las palabras:

—Córrete para mí, milaya.

—Ah, sí... Edward —gimió Bella otra vez, a punto de sucumbir a sus caricias. Soltó un grito estrangulado y llegó al clímax con una ardiente y húmeda pulsación que la hizo tambalear, y a él soltar un gemido como si también lo hubiese alcanzado.

—Puedo sentirte explotar —raspó él mientras lo agarraba, haciendo rodar las caderas contra su tacto magistral hasta que estuvo demasiado sensible para continuar. Pero no paró hasta que la tuvo gimiendo su nombre sin pensar entre sus atrayentes brazos.

Cuando estuvo saciada, se dejó caer contra él, todavía ondulado débilmente. Sus pezones estaban mojados y doloridos por su lengua.

La agarró por la parte de atrás del cuello y la atrajo de un tirón, mirándola con lujuria, pero sus palabras lo fueron más.

—Seré bueno contigo, Bella. Te protegeré. Eres mía.

Estaba diciendo esas cosas porque estaba a punto de empujar en ella con su enorme miembro, para reclamarla. La verdadera Novia de un vampiro. Le cogió la pierna y la pegó a su cadera, a punto de liberar su miembro.

Los ojos entrecerrados de Bella se acababan de abrir con verdadera alarma cuando oyó un pequeño susurro a la entrada de la mazmorra.

Antes de que Edward pudiese reaccionar, Bella se apartó lejos. ¿Por qué haría eso? La mano del vampiro salió para alcanzarla, pero ella retrocedió. ¿Por qué no estaba dentro de ella en ese momento? Se había asegurado de que estuviese húmeda, lista para recibirlo…

Oyó un movimiento y giró abruptamente la cabeza, con los colmillos afilándose en furia.

—Mira a los tortolitos. —una criatura similar a Bella estaba parada en la entrada a la celda, con un arco preparado.

Una segunda con la piel brillante y luminosa se unió a la primera, mascando chicle feliz y lanzando una daga al aire.

—No me hagas mirar… creo que me voy a poner enferma. Bella, brincar con un vampiro es un nuevo mínimo incluso para ti.

— ¿Qué es esto? —exigió Edward, avanzando majestuoso hacia ellas.

La arquera colocó una flecha con velocidad supernatural y la dejó silbar sin vacilación Edward se lanzó para esquivarla, pero ella anticipó su movimiento y la flecha lo clavó a la pared. La segunda le cogió el otro hombro, perforando quince centímetros la piedra con su punta. Le echó una mirada asesina, después se lanzó adelante para dejar que las flechas simplemente lo atravesasen, pero estaban clavadas como garras de tiburón.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no se iba a mover, gritó con rabia.

Vio a Bella recolocarse la ropa, dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta.

—No te atrevas a huir de mí.

—Siento interrumpir tus planes para esta noche. —le lanzó esa mirada dolida—. Casi me hiciste olvidar que viniste aquí abajo para torturarme. ¿Quieres aprender? Que sepas que odiamos la tortura. Se empieza a sumar a lo largo de los años…

—Eso fue antes de saber que eras mi Novia.

La cara de Bella se volvió fría al momento.

— ¿Antes de que supieses que finalmente me podías echar un polvo? Ahora que tu cuerpo funciona, ¿no siento la piel despellejada?

—Eres mi Novia. Mía. Me perteneces.

Ella se lanzó contra él, enfurecida. La criatura brillante le lanzó una daga y Bella la cogió por detrás sin mirar. La mente del vampiro le exigió de nuevo saber qué era.

Ella le presionó la hoja contra la yugular. Sus pupilas eran plateadas y los relámpagos bombardeaban el castillo.

—Si perteneciese a cada hombre que lo deseó o a cada vampiro que hice sangrar, no quedaría nada de mí. Pero a nadie le importa eso.

—No has sangrado a otros. Estarían aquí protegiéndote, luchando por ti.

—No… —Bella se acercó más, inclinando la cabeza como un animal—, sí, los maté a todos.

Después le agarró la parte de atrás de la cabeza y tiró hacia ella, presionando los labios contra los suyos. Lo besó con dureza. Y aún así Edward pronto probó... ¿su sangre? Justo cuando él gimió, Bella se apartó con expresión inescrutable.

No imaginó que su sangre fuese tan caliente y rica, tan exquisita como toda ella. Edward se estremeció en éxtasis ante el exquisito sabor.

—Sabes que ahora no desearé nada más —raspó él.

En respuesta, le enseñó los dientes, enfadada. A las otras les ordenó:

—Dejadlo, —entonces salió de la celda.

La arquera y la criatura brillante intercambiaron una mirada confusa.

—Y por "dejadlo" claramente quieres decir dejarlo decapitado, destripado, y lleno a rebosar de plumas como un alfiletero.

—Lo escuchasteis… soy su Novia.

— ¡Ohh! —dijo la brillante, haciendo un globo—. Quieres decir que no se ha… Humm… ya sabes, derramado, ¿la primera vez desde su sangramiento? —Entonces con un vistazo rápido a su entrepierna, dijo—: Y se queda así sin ti, ¿verdad? —se rió entre dientes—. Estoy de acuerdo con el plan.

La arquera no estaba convencida.

—No me malinterpretes, disfruto condenando a vampiros a interminable tortura sexual tanto como la siguiente cazadora con talento fabuloso… —cuando Wroth oyó un guardia entrando, ella lanzó sin prisa a una flecha en esa dirección, inclinó la cabeza ante el resultado, y después le suspiró a Bella—. Pero Novia de un vampiro suena tanto a película de serie B. Simplemente te ha arrastrado al mundo de esas películas.

La brillante hizo su voz excesivamente dramática, para decir:

—Solo por eso... debe morir. En serio, Bella Tu "_marido_" ha dañado irrevocablemente tu popularidad, a menos que le mates como a los otros.

Estaban todas locas.

Y él seguía estando duro, muriéndose por su cuerpo, debido a la sangre que le acababa de dar para torturarlo.

—Maldita zorra malvada y provocadora. Mátame entonces.

Durante el segundo más leve creyó ver compasión en los ojos de Bella, pero cuando esta se encogió de hombros, su mente nebulosa finalmente entendió que lo iba a dejar ahí, solo, con un cuerpo agarrotado de lujuria por ella y una muestra de sangre por la que se pondría de rodillas.

—Eres la zorra más maliciosa que he conocido.

—Adulador —gorjeó ella.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Bella saltó con facilidad a la ventana doce metros por encima, abriendo las contraventanas para sacar las barras no reforzadas del hueco, como si fuese a poner una cortina. Ayudo con una mano a las otras.

—Te encontraré —soltó Edward con rabia—. Te encontraré y te haré pagar esto mil veces.

La brillante saltó y cogió el dedo índice de Bella con el suyo.

—Suena como si estuviese organizando una cita —dijo ella mientras se descolgaba.

— ¡Oooo! —ronroneó Bella, su mirada fija oscilando sobre él—. Lleva ropa informal.

* * *

**Tiger Beat: ****Revista americana para adolescentes, fundada en 1965, dedicada a películas, música y moda**


	6. Capitulo 4

******Diclaimer: ****Esta historia es no es mía es de: Sherrilyn Kenyon, Jaid Black, Kresley Cole de la serie Inmortales después del anochecer. Los personajes son de la fabulosa S. Meyer.**

**Capítulo No. 4**

**Actualidad**

Constante deseo sexual que nunca podía ser calmado.

A sabiendas… Encantada… lo entregó a este tormento. Su novia lo había desangrado, dándole su primera necesidad como vampiro, luego había alimentado esa necesidad hasta un extremo febril y la primera vez, sólo ella podía liberar su cuerpo para que pudiera aliviarse. Si sólo se hubiera quedado el tiempo suficiente para que él la tomara aunque fuera una única vez, o solamente permitirle tocar su piel mientras se daba alivio a sí mismo, le podría haber evitado esto. Pero bueno, claramente había dicho que ese era el plan.

Y en los pasados cinco años, Edward había estado maldito con más que eso. Asimismo, estaba maldito por los recuerdos que tenía de ella.

La minúscula gota de sangre tomada directamente de su cuerpo provocó que otra sangre le supiera a alquitrán… Provocó exactamente lo que los _Forbeareres _temían. Con su sangre viva, llegaron los sueños donde se desplegaban sus recuerdos, tan reales, que era como si estuviera allí para experimentar los aromas que ella olía y las texturas que sentía. A veces hasta podía sentir sus manos apretadas por la ira. Pero no se lo contó a nadie, manteniendo sus secretos porque no quería perder su poder en el ejército… ni que lo mataran.

Cada atardecer se levantaba y comprobaba sus ojos, para ver si aparecía el indicador rojo. Y cada día, si conseguía dormir, era objeto de la misma serie de recuerdos que poco a poco crecían sutilmente en detalles.

En el primero: ella estaba sobre una colina, el sol brillaba, todavía había nieve en el suelo.

—Te maldije hasta el infierno, —siseaba Bella en el emplazamiento de una tosca lápida. Cargada de tanta hostilidad que Edward supo que había sido ella, la que diera muerte a quien fuera el ser que yacía allí. Hablaba en un Lenguaje Antiguo que Edward no debería entender, pero lo hacía. Sentía las sensaciones que ella sentía, el constante vaivén de la cadena que llevaba en la cintura, el aroma del océano justo debajo de ella, agua salada en un frío día.

Otro sueño familiar: Un Senador romano borracho arrodillándose a sus pies.

—Al final, estoy a punto de tener a Bella la Codiciada. Y ya no serás codiciada, serás poseída, —se echó a reír—. Ya no me harás retorcer en tu pequeño anzuelo.

Edward había descubierto el nombre completo de su atormentadora. Bella la Codiciada.

Con disgusto, Edward vio al romano llevarse el delicado pie de Bella a la boca, succionando codiciosamente, acariciándose a sí mismo, mientras ella levantaba lentamente la falda sobre sus muslos de seda para él. Como siempre, Edward luchó para no tener que ver eso, luchó para despertarse. A pesar del tiempo, la violenta repulsión nunca disminuía.

La primera vez que había tenido ese sueño, había sido aliviado cuando otra escena se desplegó antes de que ésta llegara a una especie de viciado final. Pero nunca más…

Bella corría pasando cerca de una partida de asalto Vikinga en la costa de alguna tierra del norte. Adrede. Quería que ellos la dieran caza. Que la atraparan y la tiraran sobre la tierra, en la dura nieve. ¿Qué clase de retorcida necesidad tenía? Estaba excitada, la sangre bombeando. La piel se sentía como si estuviera siseando con electricidad, generando un rayo debido a su excitación. Ocultó una sonrisa, cuando con bramidos y vítores los hombres comenzaron a perseguirla…

Como siempre, Edward forzó a su mente a apartarse antes de ver a una docena de Vikingos en celo con su novia. Para deleite de ella.

Esta noche un sueño nuevo: Finalmente. Había nieve afuera, apilada tan alto que cubría la mitad de la ventana. Mujeres, u otras criaturas como ella, se reunían alrededor de un gran hogar. Eran hermanas y Edward percibió sus caras como si fueran familiares y sabía sus nombres y quienes eran como lo sabía Bella. Reconoció a la arquera como Rosalie, y a la brillante que ahora sabía que era Alice la Radiante. Angie era el nombre de la que le faltaba un ojo, la mayor de las hermanas, de la cual se decía que era una adivina. La ropa indicaba que eran los inicios del siglo veinte.

Estaban manteniendo una reunión, para hablar del destino de un bebé que su líder, una sombría criatura llamada Esme, deseaba conservar. Bella frunció el ceño en dirección a la pequeña niña que Esme sostenía en brazos, confundida al sentir un asomo de ternura hacia ella.

— ¿Cómo vamos a cuidarla, Esme? —murmuró Rosalie.

Alice chasqueó.

— ¿Cómo puedes traer un vampiro a nosotras cuando ellos asesinan a nuestra gente?

La llamada Jessica la Doncella de Hielo se arrodilló al lado de Esme, mirándola hacia arriba, tocando brevemente su pálida mano. Bella se estremeció al pensar en el dolor que acababa de sentir Jessi al ofrecerle su frío toque. La madre de Jessica había pertenecido al pueblo de los Fey de hielo y ella no podía ser tocada por nadie, a no ser que fuera de su raza, sin sentir un intenso dolor.

—Necesita estar entre su propia raza. Lo sé bien.

Esme negó con la cabeza resueltamente.

—Sus orejas. Sus ojos. Es una Valkiria tanto como un vampiro.

¿Valkiria…? Imposible.

—Crecerá para ser malvada, —insistió Alice—. Ya intentó morderme con sus colmillos de bebé. ¡Por Freya, se alimenta de sangre!

—Trifling_, _—intercedió Bella en un tono casual—. Comemos electricidad.

La tuerta Angie se echó a reír.

¿Una niña vampiro? ¿Comer electricidad? Se le desbocó el corazón…

Esme dijo:

—Mantendré a Vanessa lejos de la Horda y la guiaré para que se convierta en todo lo que era bueno y honorable sobre las Valkirias antes de que el tiempo nos corrompiera. —sus palabras fueron lanzadas con tristeza y desencadenaron un recuerdo que Bella odiaba.

Edward, quería verlo, pero no podía.

Esme frotó su nariz contra la del bebé y le preguntó:

—Ahora, ¿cuál es el mejor lugar para esconder a la más hermosa pequeña vampiro del mundo?

Angie río encantada.

—Laissez les bon temps roulez5…

**New Orleáns**

Wroth se levantó de la cama de un salto y el cuerpo empapado en sudor.

¿_Mi novia es una Valkiria_? Pensó ahogándose con la tos. Su mente no podía abarcar la idea.

Ni siquiera sabía que existían. Estaba unido, por toda la eternidad, a un personaje de leyendas contadas alrededor de fogatas. Por los sueños, sabía que era un ser místico de milenios de edad nacida de una feroz princesa de los pictos6 —que hubiera hundido una daga en su corazón antes de ser tomada viva por un enemigo— y de dioses.

No comía porque tomaba energía eléctrica de la tierra y la devolvía en forma de rayos a través de sus emociones. Era una asesina y había sido la puta de un Senador romano. Despreciaba a los hombres y disfrutaba atormentándolos, exactamente como había hecho con él.

Miró hacia abajo a su palpitante erección. Ni siquiera su odio podía refrenar su implacable necesidad de ella. Sintió el impulso de encerrar su miembro en el puño, pero luchó contra él, sabiendo que nunca podría aliviarse, sabiendo que sólo incrementaría su dolor.

Por cinco años lo había sentenciado a sufrir a causa de este constante y penoso dolor. Antes de saber que no habría alivio sin ella, se había acariciado a sí mismo sutilmente o refregado contra la cama, imaginando que Bella estaba acurrucada debajo de él, pero nunca había tenido alivio.

Otras mujeres lo repelían… porque no eran ella. Incluso si creía que podía encontrar alivio en otra mujer, nunca se rebajaría a sí mismo con otra. Podía sentir la increíble suavidad de Bella, su húmedo deseo de él, su cuerpo apretando alrededor de los dedos cuando llegaba al orgasmo a causa de su toque.

Se estremeció y su miembro pulsó hambriento. Unidos por la eternidad. A Bellat la Codiciada, un ser mitológico que lo despreciaba. La única forma de conservarla por toda la eternidad era castigándola por ese período de tiempo.

Sabía que la codiciaba como ningún otro lo había hecho. Y ahora sabía donde encontrarla.

* * *

**Trifling: trivial, baladí, insignificante, leve**

**Laissez les bon temps roulez: **_**Dejemos que el buen tiempo ruede**_

_**Los Pictos: ocupaban el norte y noreste de Escocia. Eran excelentes guerreros y los romanos los llamaban "Picti" (los pintados) ya que la mayoría de las veces ellos iban a la batalla completamente desnudos para mostrar sus cuerpos tatuados.**_

**En realidad, eran celtas, los ancestros de las personas que construyeron los monumentos circulares.**


	7. Capitulo 5

**Diclaimer: ****Esta historia es no es mía es de: Sherrilyn Kenyon, Jaid Black, Kresley Cole de la serie Inmortales después del anochecer. Los personajes son de la fabulosa S. Meyer.**

**Capítulo No. 5**

Los gases del pantano, perritos calientes cocidos al vapor y cerveza agriada flotaron por el aire hasta Bella y sus hermanas, cuando se posaron en una azotea por encima del caos que era Bourbon Street.

Había rumores de vampiros corriendo por Nueva Orleans.

¿Vampiros en Louisiana? Inaudito.

Si sólo hubiera sido una historia de sanguijuelas, entonces ella, Alice y Angie estarían de vuelta en Val Hall, su mansión del bayou, jugando videojuegos. Pero un amigo demonio había jurado que había visto uno, y un fantasma había susurrado que no sólo había una facción de vampiros, sino dos.

Los ojos de Bella pasaron velozmente por el panorama, intentando permanecer concentrada y no darse cuenta de las parejas que se frotaban frenéticamente, unos contra otros, en los callejones oscuros. Si Jessica estuviera aquí les soplaría un beso y los enfriaría, congelando las manos en los culos, en mitad del magreo y haciendo que sus hermanas rieran y rodaran por la azotea. Bella supuso que la Valquiria estaría entretenida fácilmente.

Pero concentrarse estaba resultando inútil desde que el corazón se le había acelerado con la idea de vampiros aquí. Si por alguna razón habían venido al Nuevo Mundo (el cual la _Horda _había encontrado históricamente vulgar y por debajo de ellos) aun así eso no quería decir que fuera él.

Edward. Uno de sus verdaderos arrepentimientos en la vida.

Cada día, meditaba que no debería haber dejado que el vampiro sufriera, debería haberle matado.

Alice lanzó su hoja hacia arriba, cogió la punta con su garra, luego la tiró una vez más.

—Sabes, no creo que haya vampiros reales aquí, porque es un rumor absurdo, pero si estuvieran, deberían saber que éste es nuestro territorio.

— ¿Deberíamos pedirles para luchar? ¿O tal vez machacarlos? —preguntó Angie mientras se trenzaba con rapidez el pelo negro hasta la cintura—. He oído que estos pueden ser la ruina de los cementerios, —incluso luciendo el peinado pasado de moda y una ocasional mirada confusa, veía el futuro más claramente que el presente, Angie todavía parecía una supermodelo.

—Lo digo en serio —dijo Alice—. Nueva Orleans puede haber sido una vez el crisol místico del mundo, pero nosotras controlamos ahora este lugar.

—Siempre podemos enviar a Bella la Admiradora de los Vampiros a combatirlos —dijo Angie pensativamente—. ¡Oh, espera! escaparía corriendo con ellos.

Alice añadió:

—O usaría su famoso "_lengua de asalto_" para flagelar la piel de sus cuerpos mientras ellos inexplicablemente se pondrían en fila para sacrificarse a si mismos.

—Ja, ja, ja y ja —murmuró Bella, medio escuchando.

Le habían estado tomando el pelo con esto continuamente. Y se lo merecía. Bien podía haber sido pillada fumando coca con el fantasma de Brandy. Naturalmente los otros habían alcanzado a oír las bromas en el aquelarre y la noticia se extendió. Incluso las demás facciones del _Lore _(como las ninfas, esas pequeñas busconas) susurraban sobre su repugnante predilección por los vampiros. Pero no era por los vampiros en plural, sino por uno en particular.

Edward. Ella tembló. Con sus lentos, calientes dedos...

En su cama por la noche, cuando se tocaba, siempre fantaseaba con él, recordando su pecho duro y su más dura vara, imaginando su ferocidad, su intensidad, si alguna vez la encontraba de nuevo.

Sinceramente, pensaba que debía haberla encontrado a estas alturas. Le había, ¿accidentalmente?, dado su sangre, posiblemente dándole sus recuerdos, lo que podía conducirle directamente aquí. Ella a menudo meditaba sobre aquel imprudente beso. No había tenido intención apreciable de darle su sangre, pero ¿no había sabido en el fondo de su mente que sus colmillos serían cuchillas afiladas como la llegada de sus hermanas? ¿Había querido que la encontrara?

Sacudió la cabeza, necesitando permanecer alerta. Esme, Jessica y Rosalie estaban ahí abajo en algún lugar.

—Mira eso —dijo Alice, señalando abajo—. Hombres tan grandes no deberían estar como cubas.

Bella volvió su atención hacia el hombre alto que le recordó a Edward por la espalda. ¿Por qué no podía sacarse a ese vampiro del cerebro? aunque éste era mucho más delgado de constitución. El hombre se apoyaba en otro tipo enorme, colgándose de él, buscando equilibrio mientras caminaban. Se dio cuenta de que sus garras se estaban curvando.

—Bella, ¿no puedes controlar eso? —preguntó Alice con una fugaz mirada a sus garras—. Es embarazoso.

—Escucha, no puedo evitarlo, me gustan los tíos grandes con hombros amplios. Y apuesto que bajo esa trinchera tiene un culo que ruega ser agarrado.

Angie ofreció:

—Y no es que pueda ponerles tiritas...

—Mierda —exclamó Alice—. Veo un destello. Ghouls, bajando por Ursulines Avenue.

—Maldita sea —murmuró Bella—. ¿En público otra vez? Entonces están desesperados reclutando —los Ghouls eran luchadores maníacos decididos a incrementar su número convirtiendo humanos con sus mordiscos y arañazos contagiosos. Tenían la sangre verde y gelatinosa, y la parroquia de Orleans se volvía pegajosa cada vez que el aquelarre los combatía.

—Otra vez —suspiró Angie—. Y sólo podemos convencer unas pocas veces a los turistas bebidos que son extras de un corto de ciencia ficción.

Alice deslizó la hoja en la funda de su antebrazo.

—Stargate parte doce está oficialmente en exteriores —se levantó—. Iremos a besuquear a los Ghouls. Tu sigue atenta a los vampiros —hizo un sonido fantasmal—. Y trata de no levantar la cola por ninguno de ellos, ¿vale?

Mientras Bella ponía los ojos en blanco, sus hermanas unieron los brazos y saltaron abajo, moviéndose tan rápidamente que eran como un borrón. Como siempre, nadie pudo verlas, y si lo hacían en esta rica ciudad, en el _Lore _nadie lo registraría.

Bella contempló el destello desde lejos. No era muy grande, así que supo que podían manejarlo. Como la mayor, Angie era fuerte y Alice era astuta. Además, Bella tenía puestas las botas nuevas y que la condenaran si perdía otro par en la épica batalla que tenía lugar entre el suave y flexible cuero italiano y el cieno. Demasiados accidentes ya. Era terriblemente entristecedor. De verdad.

Su atención cayó con facilidad una vez más en el hombre de la calle, y elevó una ceja. Si su frente hacia juego con su espalda, estaría tentada. Habían pasado generaciones, literalmente, desde que había tenido un poco de "_acción_", y se merecía...

Aspiró bruscamente, saltando hacia atrás contra la ventana abuhardillada. El borracho no estaba borracho en absoluto, como pudo ver cuando él observó con detenimiento un callejón, dándole su perfil. El cuerpo que se había estado comiendo con los ojos era el de su "_marido separado_", como le gustaba al aquelarre bromear.

No se tambaleaba por la bebida sino por la debilidad, su constitución era diferente porque había perdido peso. Y ese era su hermano Emmett ayudándole... ayudando a Edward a encontrarla.

Sacudiéndose, gateó a lo largo del tejado, apretándose alrededor de las ventanas, esperando escapar antes de que la viera. Él se detuvo, levantando la cabeza sobre la multitud pululante, entonces se giró en su dirección.

Su mirada cayó directamente en ella, los ojos negros, fieros y fijos en ella con una expresión de total posesión. Cuando la mirada de Emmett siguió la de Edward, le mostró una expresión casi compasiva, entonces palmeó a Edward en la espalda antes de seguir adelante.

La sangre dejó su cara. Saltó del tejado al edificio adyacente, ganando velocidad para el siguiente...

Gritó cuando la delgada cara de Edward apareció directamente frente a ella. Localizada. Aceleró en la otra dirección, pero la tomó contra su pecho, sujetándola a él, haciéndola sentir su gruesa erección contra ella. Le dio un codazo en la garganta, cayendo de sus brazos, y se lanzó sobre el borde del tejado. Cayó en un patio cerrado con vallas altas, aterrizando sobre las manos y los pies, luego se levantó gateando para saltar fuera, al espacio a oscuras. Pero la velocidad no fue rival para su rastreo.

La enganchó otra vez, y aunque luchó, él era de alguna manera más fuerte incluso en su condición... tal vez a causa de su condición. Una de sus manos le quitó la camiseta corta.

— ¡Edward! ¡No hagas esto!

—Cinco años de infierno —dijo con desprecio, palmeando su culo con brusquedad—. Te mereces ser follada hasta que no puedas andar.

Tragó, temblando.

—Así que, ¿el señor de la guerra reclama su premio? Te imaginas que puedes tomar a tu Novia tanto si quiere como si no. ¿Me harías recordar ser forzada?

Después de una pausa, él masticó las palabras.

—No. ¡Dios, no! —le oyó liberándose—. Bella —gruñó—, sólo siénteme, —le tomó la mano y la hizo acunar su pesado saco, entonces agarró su pene. Nunca había sentido tal dureza—. Acaricia la cabeza —le dijo con voz áspera en el oído, haciéndola temblar mientras sentía la humedad—. Eso es tan cerca como puedo estar sin ti. Necesito follarte tanto que me estoy poniendo malo.

—Edward no...

Con una amarga maldición, él inclinó la cabeza, la frente contra su cuello, pero sólo empujaba contra su culo.

—No puedo parar —rechinó, y supo entonces que no iba a tomar su cuerpo, sólo tocarlo, usarlo. ¿Por qué se refrenaría por ella...?

Sus dedos estrujaron su pezón. Encendiendo... No, no podía desear esto.

Su aliento era caliente en ella e hizo que su cuerpo se volviera líquido. Podía desearlo, tanto como lo hacía cada noche en su cama solitaria. El aire era bochornoso, fragante con el aroma del jazmín e incluso más húmedo de lo normal por la fuente de la esquina. Nadie estaba en casa. No la tomaría, así que ¿por qué no disfrutar de esto por escasos momentos?

Cuando se volvió suave en su agarre, enlazando los brazos para cerrarse tras su cabeza, gruñó y pateó sus pies contra los de ella, haciéndola separar las piernas. Estremeciéndose, se frotó implacablemente contra su carne, entonces echó hacia atrás la cabeza y gritó justo antes de correrse. En el último minuto se apartó de ella y comenzó a derramar su semilla en el suelo.

Estaba congelada, incapaz de ver, y por alguna razón eso la afectó más, por sólo oír sus reacciones, los gruñidos guturales brotando de lo profundo de su pecho. Sintió su violento temblor, la fuerza en su destrozado cuerpo mientras la agarraba con fuerza a través de olas de placer.

Siguió y siguió, cada segundo que pasaba le recordaba lo mucho que él había necesitado esto. Entonces le puso los labios en el cuello, la sujetó con fuerza el culo y supo que se estaba acariciando a si mismo directamente para eyacular otra vez. Cuando pensó en la cantidad de noches que él habría imaginado esto, la cabeza le cayó hacia atrás contra su hombro.

La segunda vez fue incluso imposiblemente más poderosa mientras la besaba desesperadamente y lamió su piel, estrujándola un pecho y luego el otro, recordándole agudamente cuando la había llevado al orgasmo aquella noche en la mazmorra. Quería unirse a él... quería aquellos dedos trabajando en ella la próxima vez.

Cuando hubo acabado, él la levantó el pelo y la acarició el cuello con los labios, temblando y respirando pesadamente.

Se arregló las ropas de nuevo y le bajó la falda, luego la giró hacia él para mirar en sus ojos. Ahuecó la mano en su nuca fuertemente, para tirar bruscamente de ella y que lo enfrentara, pero en vez de beber de ella, o golpearla, la estrechó en su ancho pecho, la mano moviéndose por la parte de atrás de su cabeza, arropándola con aquellos poderosos brazos. Lo cual era desconcertantemente placentero.

Curiosa, dejó que la abrazara, relajándose una fracción, y a cambio, él bajó su cabeza para besarle el pelo. Finalmente se apartó para enfrentarle. Su expresión no era tan salvaje, sino lúgubre.

—Te he estado buscando, Novia.

—He estado aquí mismo.

—Me has tratado mal, dejándome en aquel estado.

—Mis hermanas iban a matarte, pero te salvé la vida. Y tú estabas a punto de tratarme mucho peor.

— ¿Y machacar mi colmillo?

¡Eso fue un accidente! Aun así, levantó la barbilla y dijo:

—Lo mínimo que podía hacer ya que estabas a punto de torturarme. Considéralo un recuerdo.

Su cara se endureció ante eso, pero entonces pareció mantener su temperamento bajo control.

—Durante cinco años he imaginado el castigo que te impondría, imaginando constantemente haciéndote pagar por lo que me hiciste —exhaló un largo aliento—. Pero estoy cansado de eso, Bella, cansado de cargar con esto. Quiero mirar hacia delante y seguir con nuestra vida — ¿Nuestra vida?—. Desde aquí voy a comenzar desde cero. Estamos iguales en nuestros crímenes contra el otro y olvidaremos cualquier pasada indiscreción que pudiéramos haber cometido antes de que nos conociéramos.

— ¿Indiscreciones? —qué magnánimo por parte del vampiro darle una tarjeta de puntuación vacía. Para llenarla de nuevo.

—Tu sangre me dio más que un mero sabor. ¿Cómo crees que te encontré?

—Así que ¿reuniste mis recuerdos? —encantador. ¿Sabía que ahora ella estaría totalmente chiflada por él? ¿Había recopilado todo su conocimiento sobre el _Lore_?—. ¿Te divertiste contándole a tu hermano y a tus amigos todo sobre mi vida... mis pensamientos privados y mis... actos íntimos?

—Nunca le he contado a nadie nada de lo que he visto. Créeme —añadió en un tono extraño—. Y te juro que nunca lo haré. Eso queda entre nosotros.

— ¿Puedes jurar que nunca usarás información acerca de mi familia para hacerles daño?

Él frunció el entrecejo.

—Olvídalo, entonces. De todas formas no importa —dijo, intentando retorcerse para alejarse de él—. No hay un comienzo para nuestra vida... incluso si no hubieras estado a punto de hacer… ¿Qué esa noche? ¿Romperme los dedos? ¿Las piernas?

No negó estas cosas.

—Eso es en el pasado y me has pagado por eso de la misma manera. Si es consuelo lo que quieres. Sabes que he sufrido mucho más dolor de lo que pude haber soñado alguna vez infligirte a ti. Durante todos estos años, no podía dormir, no podía beber. Lo único que podía hacer, era fantasear con follarte, sin alivio.

La calidez floreció en su vientre, pero entonces frunció el ceño.

—Eso no me consuela. Sólo quiero que me sueltes de tus brazos y me permitas irme. Mi clase aborrece la tuya. E incluso si me gustaras y fueras decente conmigo, mis hermanas te matarían, y sería condenada al ostracismo por cada ser en el _Lore_. No hay modo de que eligiera ser una paria contigo por encima de mi vida actual, la cual ocurre que disfruto muchísimo, así que lárgate. No quiero tener que hacerte daño otra vez.

Levantó una ceja condescendiente ante eso, lo cual la hizo enfurecerse, entonces dijo:

—No puedo dejarte ir. Nunca lo haré. No hasta que muera.

—Te he dado un aviso y sólo lo diré una vez más... ¡suéltame!

—Nunca ocurrirá. Así que ¿Qué hará que aceptes esto? ¿Un juramento? Hecho. Te juro que nunca usaré lo que he aprendido para causar daño a tu familia. Como tu esposo nunca podría herirles de ningún modo, porque el final sería doloroso para ti.

Cuando vio que era mortalmente serio con esto, se dio cuenta que el jugar con él se había acabado. Iba a intentar obligarla a vivir con él. Porque sentía que ese era su derecho sobre ella.

No era diferente de los demás. Su nombre debería ser Bella la Posesión.

Se preguntó ¿si se hubiera desvanecido? ¿Si finalmente alguno le hubiera pedido estar con él?

—Edward —susurró, serpenteando, sus brazos hacia arriba por su pecho para enroscar los dedos tras su cuello. Él se inclinó para oírla—. ¿Sabes lo que haría que me convirtiera en tu Novia en verdad?

—Dime —dijo él rápidamente.

—La vida dejando mi frío y muerto cuerpo —le dio un rodillazo, decidiendo en el último minuto no romperle el coxis con el golpe. Cuando cayó sobre sus rodillas, le dio un revés, enviándolo volando seis metros hasta el muro del patio.

Él rugió de ira, levantándose lentamente, mientras ella recorría a toda velocidad un pasaje techado entre los edificios, acercándose a las puertas de hierro forjado de la calle. Pero la siguió la pista, tratando de cogerla, acariciando su espalda con las yemas de los dedos, entonces se enganchó a la cadena. Gritó de dolor cuando se rompió.

Gran Freya, la cadena no. Si entendía su poder sobre ella, no importaría lo fuerte que ella fuera como Valquiria o lo bien que luchara. Corrió por su vida, rompiendo las puertas cerradas, haciéndolas volar de sus bisagras con estruendo y chispas por la calle. Durante dos mil años había sido irrompible.

No escuches, no escuches, corre, escapa de su voz...

— ¡Bella, para! —rugió, con la frustración ahogándole cuando sólo encontró la fina hebra de oro de su cintura.

Pero ella se congeló, casi a punto de caer hacia delante cuando sus pies se clavaron tan rápidamente.

Se giró hacia él, deambulando por el corredor para reunirse con él en el patio. Lamiéndose los labios y alisando su pelo, dijo:

—Eso es mío y lo quiero de vuelta.

Extendió la mano por ello, pero él lo sostuvo en alto lejos de ella. No estaba mágicamente inclinado, no había creído en el _Lore _hasta que fue convertido, pero incluso él sentía el poder en el hilo de oro. ¿El poder de qué?

— ¿Cuánto?

Un rayo rasgó el cielo tras ella. De hecho debía quererlo muchísimo.

— ¿Me robarías?

—Tú me has robado a mí. Años... me has llevado años.

—Creí que estábamos iguales.

—Eso fue hasta que intentaste amedrentarme.

—Seré más amable contigo si me lo devuelves.

Sus ojos eran hipnotizantes, y él tuvo que sacudirse a si mismo.

—Hemos pasado ese punto. Todo lo que quería era hacer mi vida con la tuya. Y me dejaste en el dolor —más temprano, cuando finalmente se había librado de las noches de tortura sin fin, sintió una abrumadora gratitud hacia ella; irracional, desde que le había condenado a ello, pero había conocido una gran cantidad de satisfacción por primera vez en años. Entonces ella había repartido golpes a diestro y siniestro otra vez—. Después de esta noche, entiendo que nunca te meteré en cintura —apretó la cadena, recordando antes cómo se había detenido tan súbitamente—. A menos... —se fue apagando, mirándola a los ojos, fijos en los suyos —. De rodillas.

Las rodillas de ella tocaron la piedra como si hubiera sido empujada hacia abajo.

Sus cejas se unieron por la sorpresa, respirando con rapidez.

—Tiembla —le ordenó, sin creerlo totalmente...

Lo hizo, y su piel se erizó como si tuviera frío. Sus pezones se endurecieron y se abrazó a si misma.

Supo que su sonrisa era cruel. Cinco años de imaginar, no le habían preparado para esto.

—Agarra mi cinturón.

Ella miró hacia arriba con pavor, le estaba mirando a los ojos suplicante cuando dijo:

—Ven.


	8. Capítulo 6

******Diclaimer: ****Esta historia es no es mía es de: Sherrilyn Kenyon, Jaid Black, Kresley Cole de la serie Inmortales después del anochecer. Los personajes son de la fabulosa S. Meyer.**

**Capítulo No. 6**

Tan pronto como su mente registró la orden, su cuerpo se apresuró a obedecer con un rápido y ardiente apretón que la dejó debilitada contra él, el agarre en su cinturón era la única cosa que evitaba que cayera… como él había anticipado.

Cuándo el éxtasis finalmente terminó y pudo recobrar el aliento, levantó la cara, despegando los labios para preguntar…

— ¿Otra vez?

Ella gimió, incapaz de liberar su cinturón mientras se retorcía y se tambaleaba de rodillas, rozando los senos frenéticamente contra sus piernas.

—Para, por favor… —ella presionó la cara contra su verga inmensa, necesitándolo, su cuerpo apretando solo el vacío. La recorrió con la boca mientras le rogaba que parara. Aunque le había hecho daño, él se estaba recobrando justo entre sus labios.

—Córrete más fuerte.

Para su vergüenza, ella lo hizo, arqueándose hacia atrás y gritando, abriendo las rodillas y ondulando las caderas para que él la llenara.

Cuando las ondas del placer cedieron, ella débilmente notó que la alzaba en brazos. Estaba débil, incrédula, todavía con todos los nervios ardiendo. Hubo oscuridad, mareo, y entonces estuvo en un nuevo lugar, en un estudio oscuro y panelado.

Él la puso en pie, pero ella se había quedado sin fuerzas con sus órdenes y con su… localización.

Con voz trémula, preguntó:

— ¿Dónde estoy?

Él la sostuvo hasta que estuvo firme, entonces cruzó para abrir una pequeña pared segura. Tiró de la cadena y cerró la puerta.

—Estás en Blachmount, mi señorío en Eesti. Esto, Bella, es tu nuevo hogar.

Los labios se abrieron de golpe.

—No me puedes mantener aquí…

—Aparentemente puedo hacer todo lo que quiera en lo que a ti concierne. Es aquí donde permanecerás y donde yo voy a mostrarte toda la compasión que tú me mostraste.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron.

—Escúchame cuidadosamente. Este lugar es indestructible y tú nunca, nunca tocarás la cerradura. Nunca trataras de deducir la combinación o conseguirla de mí. ¿Entiendes? Contéstame.

—S…sí.

Él anduvo a zancadas hasta ella, la agarró del brazo y los trasladó a lo que parecía un dormitorio. Una guarida de vampiro. Con la cama en el rincón, en el piso, tal como ellos preferían. Ella tiritó, sabiendo que estaba bien y verdaderamente follada en cada sentido posible.

—Desnúdate —ordenó Edward desde la ducha.

El shock había sido reemplazado rápidamente por el rencor, y ella le miró enfurecida antes de obedecer. A él no le importó. Mirándola tirar sus ropas lejos en el cuarto de baño húmedo era como presenciar un regalo desenvolviéndose.

Él estaba bajo el agua, su cuerpo curándose a una velocidad que nunca había imaginado. Había recibido un golpe de ella que lo habría paralizado durante días en el pasado, y ahora estaba duro por ella otra vez. De hecho, el dolor había sido la única cosa que le había evitado cubrirla en el patio y hundirse en ella mientras se retorcía en su orgasmo, sus ojos lanzando destellos de plata con el placer. Ahora nada la salvaría.

Cuándo estuvo completamente desnuda, él miró fijamente esos senos rotundos que lo habían obsesionado, se le hacía la boca agua con los rizos castaños entre las piernas. ¿Qué le podría hacer? Las posibilidades eran infinitas. Podría decirle que lo tomara en su boca y ver cuantas veces podría su verga levantarse bajo su lengua. Podría forzarla a rogar por hacerlo, a rogarle que empujara dentro de ella. Después de estos últimos años de agonía, y ahora tener tal regalo como esta cadena…

Si Edward tuviera sentido del humor, quizás se hubiera reído.

No entendía el poder de la cadena, sólo sabía que estaba sobre ella. El no era quien para meditar sobre su origen. Si gastara tiempo cuestionando cada nuevo progreso en su vida durante los últimos siglos, se volvería loco. Era el instrumento que necesitaba. Bastante sencillo.

Había decidido enterrar el pasado, pero esta noche se había dado cuenta de que ella era demasiado salvaje y demasiado malintencionada para aceptarle. Ella comprobaría que era justo como sus sueños le habían contado. Con esa misteriosa cadena, podría convertirla en una esposa manejable, en su vida… ¿y en su cama?

Más temprano, él había sido muy consciente de su reacción cuando se corrió. Ella había frotado la cara contra su pene, queriéndolo. En el callejón, con sus ropas puestas, habiendo tenido su virilidad golpeada, no había podido sacar completo provecho de la necesidad de ella. ¿Pero en la ducha…?

—Únete a mí, Novia.

Ella fue obligada, aunque tenía una expresión de repugnancia en la cara.

—Sigues llamándome eso, pero no tienes derecho. No te he dado consentimiento, así que creo que el término que buscas es esclava.

Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras la agarraba por la cintura diminuta y la empujaba hacia el agua con él.

—Semántica. El fin es el mismo. Olvidas que soy de una época en donde los hombres no necesitaban consentimiento para coger lo que querían.

—Y olvidas que he vivido en esas épocas también y estaba contenta de haberlas dejado atrás. Casi había olvidado lo que era tener que matar a todas las sanguijuelas como tú cuando sus pequeños corazones molestos latían por mí —le lanzó una mirada de puro veneno—. Pero está regresando a mí.

Cuándo ella se agachó para lavarse las rodillas, él cruzó para sentarse en el banco de mármol al final de la ducha, mirándola moverse.

—Si yo no fuera un vampiro y no tuviéramos una historia, ¿se excitaría tu cuerpo con el mío?

Ella estaba completamente de pie para levantar la cara hacia el agua. Con sus palabras, apretó la mandíbula.

—Contéstame.

—Sí —contestó rechinando los dientes.

—Bien. Ven aquí. Más cerca. —cuándo ella finalmente se acercó furtivamente, ordenó—, arrodíllate una vez más.

—No me puedes obligar a hacer esto —siseó incluso mientras obedecía

—No voy a obligarte a hacer nada. Nunca te obligaré a tocarme o te forzaré. —explicó mientras la expresión de ella se volvía incrédula—. No importa cuán mal me has tratado. De hecho, para hacerlo más difícil para ti, nunca te tocaré ni te besaré a menos que me lo pidas. Será mucho más dulce cuando alcances a poner las manos en mi pene y me supliques que te folle.

—Nunca.

Él ignoró su protesta.

—Si en cualquier momento en algo que hagamos, quieres profundizar la experiencia, por ejemplo subiendo aquí para cabalgarme, te dejaré.

— ¿No has tomado tus medicinas?—dijo ella bruscamente, pero él podía decir que estaba nerviosa.

Suavemente acunó su cara con ambas manos, acariciando su brillante labio inferior con los pulgares.

—Tócate.

Ella jadeó, la mano volando hacia su piel como si estuviera magnetizada. Se acarició arriba y abajo entre sus senos.

—Más abajo —ordenó. Los dedos serpentearon abajo del estómago plano aunque ella se resistía claramente a la orden—. Más abajo.

Ella se movió nerviosamente por la lucha, pero obedeció, los dedos descendiendo hacia su sexo.

—Abre las rodillas ampliamente y date placer a ti misma como si yo no estuviera aquí.

—No —susurró ella, aún mientras abría las rodillas para pasar un dedo delicado contra la carne.

Su verga latió y la cabeza creció resbaladiza. Después de largos momentos de simplemente mirar fijamente con admiración como ella empezaba a temblar y sus ojos crecieron plateados.

— ¿Estás mojada?

—Sí —gimió.

Él sentía la electricidad emanando de ella, pinchando su piel, revelando cuanto placer estaba experimentando, y eso apresuró su propia necesidad. Ordenó:

—Adentro. Pon el dedo dentro.

Cuándo su dedo resbaló dentro de su sexo, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando.

—Dos dedos. Más profundo. —él apretó el borde del banco, y el mármol se agrietó bajo su puño—. Más duro.

Ella obedeció, tirando esta vez su cabeza hacia adelante, el pelo cayendo en cascada sobre el torso de él mientras gemía contra su verga. Sacó rápidamente la lengua mientras jadeaba contra él.

—Ah, más profundo. Más rápido…

Ella gemía alrededor de él esta vez, porque ella había tomado la cabeza en la boca. Continuó trabajando su cuerpo con una de las manos, los dedos deslizándose dentro y fuera de su calor. La otra mano fue por todas partes sobre él, buscando malvadamente, los labios tan húmedos y rellenos y hambrientos, comportándose justo como él había sospechado que haría…

Su Novia estaba de rodillas, los dedos profundamente dentro de su cuerpo a su orden, chupando con avidez su verga. Le dijo:

— ¿Quieres que te toque los senos?

Cuándo ella asintió con ansia, él rechinó:

—Tienes que pedírmelo.

Los dedos se aflojaron, y ella lo liberó de sus labios, aunque la cabeza estaba inclinada todavía. El no quería que parara, sabía que la había empujado demasiado lejos.

—Bella, quiero… Quiero tener mis manos en tus senos hermosos. He soñado con esto durante demasiado tiempo —admitió.

Ella vaciló, su cuerpo temblando.

— ¿Los tocarás? —ella respiró, entonces volvió a sus servicios.

El se estranguló con un gemido cuando ella besó por todas partes la cabeza, mojándola con su lengua, al igual que con su boca. Lo tomó con tal abandono que supo que ella estaba en el borde otra vez. Él alcanzó hacia abajo y le cubrió los senos con las manos, cerrando los ojos con la sensación, apretando, parando solo para pellizcar y acariciar con los pulgares los pezones.

La presión crecía dentro de él. Su cuerpo se tensaba, las rodillas abriéndose y los talones plantándose en el suelo mientras se tensaba para esperar. No sabía como había vivido tanto sin este placer deslumbrador.

—Mira como me corro —gruñó él.

Ella levantó la cara, y de algún modo supo que él quería que le mirara a los ojos no como derramaba su semilla. Los ojos plateados no se apartaban de él, ella trabajaba con su puño en la verga, bombeándola al tiempo que su dedo se hundía dentro de ella… como si le añorara para llenarla.

Este pensamiento lo envió al borde. La presión intolerable estalló mientras eyaculaba, empujando mecánicamente contra su mano, los brazos se dispararon para acunar su cara con ambas manos. Cuando ella le vio esperar, sus ojos se agrandaron antes de revolotear y cerrarse y gritó, moviéndose contra sus dedos mientras se corría.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas, todavía estremeciéndose, agarrándose a la pierna de él como esa noche en Oblak. Antes de que ella lo abandonara, sangrando y dolorido. La necesidad se apagó, el familiar resentimiento estalló.

La acarició a un lado y se puso de pie, enjuagando su semilla, mirando fijamente a la aturdida, maligna criatura todavía de rodillas, con las manos en sus muslos mientras jadeada. La vista de su perfecto, generoso trasero y su húmedo cabello cayendo a lo largo de su espalda delgada lo tuvo excitado otra vez.

Pero ella respiraba con dificultad y supo que la había trabajado despiadadamente para su primera noche juntos.

—Levántate y ven.

Cuándo ella lo encaró, sus ojos eran duros, parpadeando en colores, mostrando cuan aturdida estaba mientras tropezaba para obedecer y sin comprender. Él sintió una puñalada de culpa, pero se hizo recordar todos los días que había pasado revolcándose en el dolor. Las noches que había sudado por follar desesperadamente en las sábanas para lograr alivio. Ella lo había reducido a eso.

Ella receló, acercándose a él lentamente, y cuando estuvo a la distancia de un brazo, él dijo:

—Duerme.

Entonces la cogió mientras caía sin fuerzas. Aclaró y secó el cuerpo de ella y el suyo propio, entonces la llevó a su cama.

Debería haber sido un tiempo de satisfacción… por Cristo, tenía a una Valkiria viva, respirando en su cama, y era su Novia… lo que no era poco. Estaba totalmente bajo su control, pero deseaba que no tuviera que estarlo.

Como un vampiro nacido natural, él se encorvó sobre ella, arrastrando la belleza a las sombras con él mientras se acostaban en la cama de la esquina.

**Amanecer**

Bella oyó nebulosamente la orden, sabía que debía estar soñando todavía porque su piel tocaba la de otro, aunque ella no había dormido con un amante por lo que recordaba. Frunció el entrecejo, desconcertada porque su cuerpo estaba tan maleable, cada músculo liberado de la tensión que normalmente tenía. ¿Pero por qué estaba su cara apretada contra el pecho desnudo y ancho de un hombre? Ella estaba rodeada por su olor delicioso que la hizo entibiarse y volverse líquida. Acurrucándose más cerca, ella arrastró una pierna sobre la de él.

Oyó un sonido masculino de placer, y sus ojos se abrieron. Se disparó hacia arriba, atrayendo la sábana hasta el cuello. El terror se asentó en ella cuando los acontecimientos de la noche regresaron a su mente. Estaba en la cama de un vampiro, aquí, como un esclavo para todos sus caprichos. O como se lo figuró, estaba en el infierno.

— ¿Estabas soñando con lo de anoche?

—No —contestó honestamente. Ella había estado pensando en lamer cada pulgada del duro macho bajo ella.

— ¿Cómo nos sentimos acerca de lo que hicimos?

— ¿Nosotros? Lo que tú hiciste.

—Yo sólo te ordené darte placer. Por voluntad propia me tomaste en la boca —él levantó una ceja—. Con avidez.

Ella giró lejos bruscamente.

—Entonces me siento avergonzada.

— ¿Y…?

Cuándo ella le frunció el entrecejo, él dijo con su voz profunda

—Raras veces hay un caso donde las emociones no se opongan. ¿Qué más sientes cuando piensas en lo de anoche?

Ella recordaba estar sin sentido por la lujuria como nunca había estado antes, hambrienta de su inmensa vara. Había querido cabalgarlo y lentamente trabajarlo dentro de ella. Tiritando por la deliciosa imagen, luchó por evitar admitir su deseo.

—Ex… excitada.

— ¿Estas excitada ahora?

Ella se sentía ruborizarse profundamente.

Bella nunca se ruborizaba.

—Sí.

— ¿Necesitas correrte?

¡Oh, Dios, no!, ¿cómo le podía preguntar él esto justo cuando estaba reviviendo la noche pasada?

—S…sí —ella se volvió hacia él, curvando las rodillas contra su pecho—. Pero no te lo pediré.

— ¿Ni siquiera cuando te puedo dar lo que necesitas?

—Lo único que te pediré es que me devuelvas mi cadena.

—La recuperarás cuando esté convencido de que permanecerás conmigo —le dijo—. Explícame lo que es.

Cuándo ella no contestó, él rechinó.

—Contéstame.

—Se llama el _Brisingamen_.

— ¿Por qué la llevas?

—Por castigo y para protegerla.

— ¿Castigo por qué?

Ella colocó una mano a su lado y se volvió a él, sus ojos verdes burlándose.

—Cuando tenía diecisiete años, fui cogida en una posición comprometedora con un semidiós sin ninguna importancia o prestigio más que su talento de quebrar la mente al besar. Mi familia no se alegró.

Un músculo tembló en su mandíbula. ¿Semidiós? Edward era un vampiro marcado por la lucha que nunca andaría al sol con ella.

Ella estudió su expresión.

— ¿Celoso, vampiro? ¿O te das cuenta de que estoy fuera de tu liga?

Él ignoró sus palabras.

— ¿Así que tu familia te castigó con una vulnerabilidad que daba a los hombres el control de tu cuerpo? ¿Cuántos lo han tenido, ordenándote follarles por tu vida?

Cuándo ella lo miró, él dijo calmamente.

—Responde. Completamente.

—No había vulnerabilidad. Nunca ha sido roto. He estado atada por ella, agarrada por ella, incluso mantenida encima de un hoyo de alquitrán hirviente por ella. He tratado de fundirla fuera de mí en los días antiguos y cortarla recientemente. Nada podía tocar la integridad de la cadena antes…

— ¿Antes de que la tirara libre como un hilo? Así que soy el primero. —eso lo complació y exhaló un suspiro de alivio, sólo para fruncir el entrecejo inmediatamente—. ¿No crees que sea más que coincidencia que me hayas sido entregada sobre todas las otras mujeres de cualquier tiempo y lugar para ser mi Novia, así como yo te he liberado de algo que ningún hombre ha podido antes?

Ella apretó la mandíbula.

— ¿Cómo encuentras estos hechos? Responde honestamente. Ahora.

—Yo los encuentro... Ellos quizás sean… Quizás esté predestinado —dijo ella.

—Debemos estar predestinados. —él ya lo había sabido sin ninguna duda. No podía creer que su corazón latiera por una mujer que nunca podría amarlo. Por supuesto, ella había dicho que había habido otros a los que desangró… por lo tanto matado.

—Sí, pero simplemente porque hemos sido establecidos por un destino con un sentido del humor enfermo, no significa que mis sentimientos por ti cambiarán. ¿Vas a mantenerme prisionera durante toda la eternidad?

— ¿Antes que permitir que vayas a flirtear con tu semidiós? Sí.

Los hombros delgados se estiraron y se puso de pie.

El se tumbó, mirando ávidamente el trasero de su Novia mientras paseaba alrededor de la habitación, estudiando sus nuevos alrededores. Bella no podía simplemente pasear, él había descubierto… que cada movimiento era material de fantasía, igual que cada toque. No había tenido la oportunidad de reclamarla la noche pasada porque había estado muy embelesado con su húmedo beso, pero ya estaba duro otra vez y lo remediaría pronto.

— ¿Así que, qué proeza milagrosa de la ingeniería trajo una instalación de cañerías moderna a este apestoso lugar?

— ¿Apestoso?

Él frunció el entrecejo con su pregunta, mirando como ella pasaba la mano por una pared vieja empapelada. Abrió un postigo oxidado y miró afuera a la noche, viendo, él lo sabía, jardines enredados y deteriorados por el abandono. Tuvo el impulso repentino de excusarse de porqué su hogar estaba en esa condición.

— ¿Me vas a mantener aquí? Tu tormento es diabólico e ilimitado, Edward.

Él apretó la mandíbula, entonces le dijo:

—Como te dije, se llama Blachmount y solía atemorizar y lo volverá a hacer otra vez, pero la propiedad ha estado abandonada durante muchos años. Mientras te buscaba, viví en Nueva Orleáns, y en Oblak antes de eso. Solo vengo aquí en ocasiones. —cuándo echaba de menos a su familia.

Ella suspiró, vagando hasta su pila de ropas, rasgadas y manchadas en el piso. Las miró fijamente parpadeó hacia él, claramente preguntándose cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Esto le golpeó con una fuerza que no importaba como se sintiera acerca de ella, era su responsabilidad cuidarla. Era su aturdida esposa, con su salvaje cabello rojo y su suave y pálida piel, quien estaba tan totalmente fuera de lugar aquí, estaría viviendo con él bajo su techo… mejor que consiguiera que el anciano esqueleto recuperara su anterior gloria y darle un hogar como merecía.

Sabía que habría cosas que ella requeriría que no podría anticipar, porque él estaba más allá de conocer las necesidades femeninas. ¿Se atrevería a llevarla para conseguir sus cosas?

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de donde vivía, dejó Oblak detrás y había comprado una propiedad lejos de las multitudes de Nueva Orleáns donde podrían vivir durante la búsqueda. Edward podía haber examinado de aquí para allá, pero el cambio de tiempo significaba que cada noche él encararía el alba en Oblak. Había sido débil, y trazar la distancia más corta al renovado molino en las afueras del pueblo había demandado menos.

Ahora necesitaba volver al molino por el suministro grande de sangre que había dejado allí. Estaba más sediento de lo normal, y reclamarla en esta condición no seria sabio. Se aseguró a sí mismo que era solo porque sus apetitos habían vuelto a despertar y no porque a lo largo del día, había soñado con beber de sus blancos muslos.

Podría verificarlo con Emmett, mandar recado a Jasper de que había encontrado a su Novia, y beber en preparación para finalmente reclamarla. Mientras en Nueva Orleáns, quizás también visitaría una guarida de Valquiria.

—Vamos a por tus pertenencias esta noche.


	9. Capítulo 7

**Diclaimer: ****Esta historia es no es mía es de: Sherrilyn Kenyon, Jaid Black, Kresley Cole de la serie Inmortales después del anochecer. Los personajes son de la fabulosa S. Meyer.**

**Capítulo No. 7**

— ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? —preguntó ella—. Sólo puedes ir a los lugares donde has estado al menos una vez.

—Pero puedo llegar a cualquier sitio. —respondió Edward quitándole importancia, como todo un moderno señor de la guerra.

Una vez de vuelta en casa con la ropa rasgada y la piel ardiendo desde la pasada noche, su cuerpo todavía clamaba por el toque del vampiro.

Encantador. Nunca podría olvidarlo y para un inmortal la palabra nunca ya es de por si demasiado lamentable.

Si, volver al Valhalla podría ser una posibilidad de escapar, pero tampoco podía matar a una de sus hermanas si ellas intentaban liberarla. Cuando él se levantó alcanzando el armario en una zancada, ella estudió su cuerpo comprobando una vez más lo increíblemente fuerte que era.

Le dio la vuelta y le desabrochó un botón, atrapando su mirada en cuanto su duro miembro se disparó hacia arriba. Ella casi perdió la camisa y él sonrió con satisfacción haciéndola apartar su rostro rápidamente.

—Ven aquí, —le ordenó y ella comenzó a acercarse muy despacio.

Sus manos la alcanzaron recogiendo y amontonando su pelo detrás de la cabeza, necesitaba inclinarse y aspirar su fragancia a lo largo de su cuello, entonces le susurró al oído:

—Novia, esto me resulta embarazoso pero creo que te acabo de sorprender mirando fijamente mi verga, —la dijo haciéndola estremecerse.

Algunos años antes ella también había bromeado la primera vez que él contempló su cuello completamente embobado.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —añadió con voz sensual:

Esa última pregunta la sacudió.

Abrió sus ojos incrédula, se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Cómo pudo decirle eso? ¿Debería contestarle? Él deslizó sus labios sobre su hombro y dijo:

—Dime la verdad.

"_Quiero enredarme entre tus piernas, reposar mi cabeza sobre tus caderas y llevarte hasta mi boca para saborearte durante horas", _le faltó poco para decirlo en voz alta pero pudo contenerse a tiempo y le dio otra respuesta no menos honesta.

—Es demasiado grande.

El soltó su cabello y volvió a sonreír con satisfacción.

— ¿Te resulta más terrible que tentadora? —le preguntó usando las palabras que tan bien recordaba.

Ella sabía que se estaba vengando a su manera, y aguantó rechinando los dientes para no decir nada, pero perdió.

—Ambos.

Entonces chasqueó la lengua fijándose en sus caderas.

—Entraré despacio en ti para no hacerte daño, y las primeras veces te montaré suavemente.

Bella se quedó mojada y sin palabras ante la aguda e ingeniosa indirecta sexual.

¿Entrar en ella? ¡Será arrogante!

Cuando se volvió hacia la ducha, ella intentó no mirar cómo su espalda se estrechaba hacia unas angostas caderas desembocando en un musculoso y duro trasero con sendos hoyuelos en los laterales. Estaba pidiendo a gritos que alguien lo agarrara y apretara.

Demonios, se moría por hacerlo.

—Estoy seguro de que te gusta todo de mí, —dijo desde el interior del baño.

Desconcertada miró hacia el techo, no recordaba haberlo visto antes así. Desde luego había sabido que lo miraba fijamente, que ardía bajo su piel. Mientras se vestía pensó que él tenía razón; si lo analizaba, su físico le gustaba por entero. La manera en que la había hecho sentir la noche anterior, no le dejó ninguna duda de que él no sólo conseguiría que ella le pidiera tenerlo dentro, sino que además le suplicaría por ello.

Tenía que escapar antes de que él la reclamara. No había bebido de ella y no habían tenido sexo. Así que, mientras la situación permaneciera inalterable ella podría superar este capítulo de su vida.

Al regresar a la habitación vestido como el hombre de sus sueños, ella se sintió ridícula envuelta en una camisa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Nunca se había sentido tan insegura, pero tampoco le dio tiempo para pensar sobre ello cuando él la sujetó por la cintura.

— ¿Estás preparada? —le preguntó contemplándola.

¿Preparada? ¿Para besarle, abrazarle, ponerse de rodillas? ¿Qué?

La atrajo contra su cuerpo envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

—Cierra los ojos, —le ordenó.

Ella lo hizo.

—Ábrelos.

De repente se encontraban en un garaje. Era la primera vez que había hecho la traslación y había podido comprender el proceso. En su momento había caído bajo uno o dos hechizos embriagadores y ahora se encontraba en la misma situación. Al principio se sintió vacilante pero el aire olía como el bayou con la marea alta, húmedo y pesado y a ella le gustaba.

—Nueva Orleáns, pero ¿dónde? ¿Qué lugar es éste? —le preguntó apartándose de él para echar un vistazo.

—Un viejo taller al norte de la ciudad, —dijo Edward—. Donde he vivido últimamente mientras recorría las calles por ti, en las noches en que aún podía hacerlo. Antes de desfallecer a causa del dolor y la debilidad.

Ella desvió rápidamente su mirada a lo lejos, luchando contra una llamarada de culpabilidad hasta que descubrió los coches. Intentó calmarse pero Edward ya la había cogido echándole un ojo al Maserati Spyder y supo que él reconoció su parpadeo de asombro. A las Valquirias les gustaban las cosas de la mejor calidad. Eran codiciosas, no podían evitarlo. Su propia madre le había dicho que la primera palabra de Bella, fue por decirlo así: "_dámelo_".

Le abrió la puerta del Spider y una vez dentro ella se acomodó sobre la piel suave del asiento, le encantaba. Se unió a ella con expresión inescrutable.

—Tenemos suerte, Bella .Desearás ser mi esposa solo por esto.

Ella ya era afortunada. El acuerdo que establecía el reparto de los beneficios de las inversiones era lo suficientemente generoso. Ella dispondría del suficiente dinero para comprar toda la ropa que quisiera, hasta gastarse dos mil dólares en conjuntos de lencería de alta costura para aplacar su obsesión. En voz baja masculló:

— ¡Es genial! ¡Soy rica!

Él le ordenó que se dirigiera a su casa, lo cual no suponía por sí mismo un crimen imperdonable. No ocultaban su dirección como la cueva de Batman, no era necesario pues no había muchos intrusos en el Valhalla. Cuando su respiración se cortó ante la vista de la mansión, se acordó del porqué.

— ¿Es aquí donde vives? —frenó, incrédulo, reclinando los antebrazos sobre el volante.

Ella intentó verlo por sí misma. La niebla cubría la propiedad, y los relámpagos la iluminaban con un ritmo parpadeante. Había varas llameantes por doquier, pero no podían verlas todas, pues el humo aún cubría los grandes robles que se vislumbraban en la distancia. Y las ninfas de los bosques, esas diminutas rameras, se suponía que se encargaban del mantenimiento de los árboles. Si, Bella las oyó quejarse:

—Bella, había una orgía, —excusándose una vez más.

—Es infernal, —dijo Edward

Ella inclinó su cabeza. En los viejos tiempos solían clavar una espada en la tierra para señalar un sepulcro, y ella siempre fantaseaba con que las estacas hacían que este lugar pareciera uno de ésos sitios de enterramiento. Incluso a esta distancia, los chillidos podían escucharse desde el interior. Las Valquirias solían gritar. Y si Esme estuviera lo suficientemente enojada, podía ser como el estruendo formado por las alarmas de todos los coches de tres pueblos.

Bueno en realidad, todo esto resultaba un poco demencial.

—Es hora de que alguien te aleje de aquí, —dijo mientras se acercaba.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

—Olvidas que pertenezco a este lugar. Soy tan monstruosa como lo que encontrarás bajo tierra.

—Puedes ser muchas cosas Bride. Pero no un monstruo.

—Tienes razón. Soy como el monstruo que se esconde bajo las camas de los niños.

—Pero tú no has estado en la mía, que es a donde perteneces.

— ¿Y tendré que seguir peleando en esta nueva vida, que tu enloquecida mente ha planeado para nosotros?

Él sacudió la cabeza bruscamente como si le hubiera caído tierra encima.

—No. Soy consciente de que eres mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentas. Se que otros preferirían morir antes que arriesgarse a incurrir en tu cólera. Pero nunca permitiré que vuelvas a poner tu vida en peligro.

Ella batió sus pestañas en un gesto de coquetería y con un tono insinuante dijo:

— ¿Soy tan condenadamente valiosa para ti?

—Si, —contestó sin más, haciéndola poner los ojos en blanco.

Salió del coche y ella le siguió, pero el había ido directamente a abrirle la puerta y la miró como si estuviera loca por no esperar a que la ayudara.

Perfecto. Un caballero guerrero. Eso significaba que ella podría haber descubierto su punto débil. A medida que se acercaban, el dijo:

—Coge mi mano.

— ¿El vampiro grande asustado de que la pequeña valquiria se escape?

El se volvió hacia ella mirándola con intensidad.

—Sólo quería sostener tu mano.

¿Qué significaba ese revoloteo en su estómago? ¿Y por qué no le importaba que su mano se deslizara en otra grande y áspera que la envolvía completamente, haciéndola sentir segura? De esta manera se dirigieron hacia un lateral de la caverna —mansión de treinta habitaciones—.

Se palpaba la tensión en el ambiente, estaba preparado para hacer la translación en menos de un segundo, y ella casi estaba arrepentida por haberle llevado hasta su casa cuando comprendió que nunca había visto nada igual. Él pertenecía a Lore y en cierto modo, aún era tan humano como lo fue anteriormente.

Cuando hizo que le indicara cual era la ventana que daba a su habitación señalándole el lugar, él pudo hacer la translación hacia el interior. Una vez dentro observó minuciosamente todos los encajes y sedas que llenaban la habitación, estudiándolo todo con sus sagaces ojos. Ella era la muchacha del aquelarre con sus velas y sábanas de seda, su habitación y un estilo de vida que le gustaría a cualquier ser humano.

Su habitación estaba junto a la de Cara, la cual solo contenía una espartana estera para dormir, un antiguo casco con alas y una cadena con los colmillos de los vampiros que guardaba como trofeos.

Cruzando la galería, el cuarto de la pequeña y tímida Vanessa. Aunque era parte valquiria, también tenía parte de vampiro. Había hecho su pequeño nido en el suelo, bajo la cama sin usar.

Se podía argumentar que Nessie intentaba probar a todo el mundo que no todos los vampiros eran demonios y que el aquelarre podía convivir con uno de ellos. Con todo Nessie había sido la hija de una valquiria muy querida y se pensó que precisamente esa mitad podría dominar a la otra. Se había hecho una excepción con ella, pero Bella se preguntaba a menudo, si era la única que notaba cómo Nessie retrocedía y temblaba haciendo destellar sus enormes ojos azules con aprensión, cada vez que el aquelarre chillaba y maldecía contra las sanguijuelas asesinas. Realmente era un asunto delicado cuando uno pensaba en ello.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que recoja? —preguntó Bella.

Enarcando una ceja dijo:

—Se supone que eres una experta en eso. Elige tus ropas como si fueras a escaparte con tu amante.

Enojada dirigió sus manos hacia los cajones que contenían sus conjuntos de Agent Provocateur, Strumpet y Pink y su colección de Jillian Sherry y todo el montón de cosas que había comprado durante la semana anterior.

—Eso depende de qué amante.

Sacó un sujetador de cuero rojo y un salto de cama con ositos completamente transparente y se los enseñó.

—Ambos, —carraspeó con una expresión dolida.

Se estaba poniendo duro otra vez. El se dio cuenta de que ella lo sabía y sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros.

Asumiendo una pose enérgica ella cruzó hacia el armario y sacó una maleta de fin de semana. Pero en un momento, él la tomó de la cintura apartándola del armario para coger una maleta mucho más grande, y arrojándosela a los pies dijo:

—Será mejor que la llenes porque nunca volverás a ese lugar.

Ante sus palabras asintió sarcásticamente.

Reconociendo, que en su interior ella pensaba lo equivocado que estaba, respiró agotado. Si tenía que luchar contra ella durante el resto de sus vidas, lo haría.

Se volvió para ayudarla, pero cada cajón de su habitación estaba lleno de cordones, lazos, encajes y pequeños camisones de seda que hicieron que su sangre latiera con fuerza. Tenía un cajón únicamente lleno de ligas. Le llevaría meses arrancar de su cuerpo todo eso con los dientes.

Frunció el ceño.

Las mujeres se ponían todo esto para gustarles a sus amantes. ¿Cuántos habría tenido? Al imaginárselos deleitándose con su belleza, la cadena de oro chocando cadenciosamente contra su cuerpo mientras retozaba con ellos, hundió un poste de hierro de una de las esquinas de su cama.

Ahora lo miraba socarronamente, sus sentimientos eran transparentes.

—Edward, si no eres capaz de controlar tus celos tendremos que divorciarnos. —dando ligeros toques con los dedos en su barbilla añadió—. Toma nota de que me quedaré con la casa, los chicos y el perro guardián. Puedes conservar tu colección de camisetas con mensajes publicitarios.

La miró con el ceño fruncido, antes de darse la vuelta para observar con mayor detenimiento sus pertenencias. La colección de películas era enorme, la mayoría no le eran familiares pues solía ocupar su tiempo libre haciendo otras cosas en vez de ver películas.

— ¿Cual son tus preferidas?

Ella odiaba claramente tener que contestarle y luchaba contra ello todas las veces.

—Me gustan las de miedo y romances.

—Es una combinación muy dispar.

Ella lo miró:

—Es curioso pero yo solía pensar lo mismo.

Ignoró el comentario y echó unos pocos DVDs en la bolsa.

Sobre la mesa, con la parte interna del antebrazo recogió docenas de botellitas de laca de uñas echándolas en el bolso. Su mirada lo desafió a que hiciera cualquier comentario .Pero el tema de la laca de uñas estaba completamente fuera de su comprensión y tan solo se encogió de hombros.

Entró al cuarto de baño revisando las cestas y cajones.

—No hay medicinas, ni esas cosas que las mujeres necesitan…

—Nunca me pongo enferma, ni me afectan esas cuestiones fisiológicas. Exactamente como tú, vampiro.

— ¿Ninguna de ellas? —se preguntó si podía quedarse embarazada. Quizás después de todo no tendría que ser tan cuidadoso como había pensado.

—Ninguna. Podrías obligarme a acostarme contigo durante todo un mes sin parar.

— ¿Y por qué iba a obligarte, cuando apenas puedo mantener alejadas tus manos y tu boca de mi cuerpo?

—Edward, cariño —ronroneó sonriendo muy dulcemente—, no puedo esperar a una próxima vez para poner mi boca sobre ti. —al momento la sonrisa desapareció encajándose una mueca en sus dientes y tirando de su cabeza hacia abajo como si fuera a comer algo masticándolo.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de agacharse porque entonces ella estaba rozándose contra su camisa. Ante la vista del cuerpo desnudo, su miembro se disparó duro como el acero. Era la sensualidad que ella destilaba, al ponerse lentamente la ropa interior sobre sus piernas, atándola con un solo lazo para luego embutirse en una falda. Apenas podía resistir el impulso abrumador de tomarla por las caderas y alimentarse de ella, cuando unos chillidos irrumpieron desde la planta inferior.

En el límite de su control se encaminó hacia donde provenían los gritos, fuera de la habitación encontrando diez o más valquirias en el piso de abajo. Algunas estaban en el sofá frente al televisor con fuentes de palomitas sin comer. Una se levantó de repente y comenzó a luchar con lo que parecía un fantasma o una aparición. Cuando la pareja pasó por delante del televisor, las otras comenzaron a chillar y les lanzaron las palomitas.

Entonces una pequeña valquiria entró airadamente por la puerta. Estaba cubierta de sangre.

— ¡Cara! —gritaron al recibirla, sin sorprenderse en absoluto por su aspecto.

— ¿En qué lío te has metido esta noche? —preguntó una desde su posición elevada sobre la mesa.

Cara enfundó su espada tras su espalda.

—Mi humano me llevó sin darse cuenta a un bar de demonios. A una diablesa se le ocurrió poner celoso a su amante utilizándonos de cebo, —sacudió su cabeza—. No me dejó otra alternativa que evitar que el demonio desgarrara el cuello de Michael con sus dientes.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Sin ni siquiera pestañear, dijo:

—Desgarré el cuello del demonio con los míos.

Cuando todas se rieron, Edward levantó una ceja, juró que Bella nunca volvería a ver a esas maliciosas criaturas de nuevo. Jamás. Sin su influencia ella sería amable y gentil.

Ella estaría tan segura, como que el infierno no podía empeorar.

— ¿Han vuelto Bella o Jessica? —preguntó Cara.

—No. En Bella es algo habitual.

— ¿Por qué suele ir por ahí con hombres?

—Así es, pero no de Jessica. Ella nunca se mueve del vecindario.

—Bueno, hay algunos asuntos que podrían mantenerla ocupada. Acabo de ver a Jacob el Cruel por el vecindario.

Cuando volvieron a reírse de nuevo, ella dijo:

—Deberíais saber que por ahora no bromeo con los vampiros salvo que estén muertos.

Todas se calmaron y una preguntó:

— ¿Ha vuelto por Bella? Alguien debería advertirla.

Edward volvió rápidamente a su habitación. Pero Bella se había ido.

Se movió hacia la ventana abierta y más abajo hacia el final del límite del campo la vio a lo lejos corriendo a toda velocida velocidad. Gritó para que se detuviese pero de algún modo no dejaba de correr.

Ella era muy rápida y había tomado mucha ventaja recorriendo varias millas gracias a su velocidad sobrenatural. Pero él se teletransportó, lanzándose con ímpetu hacia su tobillo consiguiendo atraparla. Llevaba puestos los cascos de su reproductor de música. Enfurecido se los arrancó escuchando la música que salía de ellos y arrojó el aparato hacia el bosque.

Casi había logrado escapar de él antes de que la reclamara. Sus ideas los habían distanciado. Una sombra cayó sobre ella y él la clavó contra el suelo, le subió la falda desgarrando la seda de entre sus piernas, deleitándose con ello. Finalmente la tomaría.

Desconcertado, comprendió que ella aún se esforzaba en luchar con él. Las palabras que ella le había dicho resonaron en su interior.

— ¿Lo quieres, Edward? Pues ven a por ello.

El siempre lucharía con ella, siempre. ¿Pero tendría que hacerlo por el derecho a su cuerpo?

—Entonces eres mía.


	10. Capítulo 8

**Diclaimer: ****Esta historia es no es mía es de: Sherrilyn Kenyon, Jaid Black, Kresley Cole de la serie Inmortales después del anochecer. Los personajes son de la fabulosa S. Meyer.**

**Capítulo No. 8**

Estaba a punto de ser atrapada por una pesadilla.

Cuando hincó los dedos en su piel, arrastrándola bajo él, le golpeó en la frente con la suya. Él rugió de cólera, hasta que ella se retorció a un lado y dirigió el codo hacia su garganta. Mientras luchaba por respirar, tomó ventaja alejándose de él lo suficiente para patearle el pecho, empujándolo tambaleante.

¿Por qué un codazo directo a la garganta no le había roto el cuello? Lo había hecho antes con otros vampiros. ¿Por qué dudaba cuando la acción conllevaba hacerle daño? No lo volvería a hacer, pensó mientras saltaba sobre él, sacudiéndole la cara con el puño tan rápidamente que pareció un borrón. Se le partió el labio. Otros dos golpes en sucesión rápida. Pensó que le había roto el pómulo.

—Ahora ya no tendré piedad, —dijo él entre dientes, los ojos oscurecidos, la voz profunda resonando casi irreconocible.

Le agarró el puño cuando ella golpeó de nuevo y apretó. Con la otra mano le arañó bajo la camisa, en el cuello, siseando con furia. Un relámpago descendió repentinamente. De algún modo logró atrapar el puño que tenía libre y giró sobre ella, sujetándole ambas manos sobre la cabeza.

Justo cuando se tensaba para patearle directamente entre las piernas y lanzarle volando hacia delante, él gimió con desesperación, hundiéndole profundamente los dientes en el cuello. Ella se estremeció y gritó, su cuerpo debilitándose bajo el de él. Sus ojos se agrandaron por la conmoción mientras miraba los rayos que brillaban por encima de ella. No le producía dolor.

Su mordisco le hacía entrar en éxtasis.

El le mordió una y otra vez descendiendo por el cuello. Cada mordedura, cada vez que sus colmillos penetraban en su piel la sensación era similar al empuje de un hombre en su interior. Cada vez que los caninos abandonaban su piel era como una retirada lenta y controlada. El placer la aturdía. Era una agonía exquisita.

Nunca había sido derrotada en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ningún hombre había sido lo suficientemente fuerte. Y Bella sentía en su interior la profunda necesidad animal de un hombre poderoso como este que la pudiera complacer, fascinar y vencer. Su mente se rebeló, recordándole lo qué él era. Había matado a los tres últimos que la habían hecho sangrar y desear. ¿Por qué no a él? Había planeado torturarla en esa mazmorra horrible, pensaba dominarla con la cadena.

Pero su mordida... Hizo que su cuerpo exigiera, se humedeciera, se sintiera vacía sin él impulsándose apretadamente en su interior.

Por favor sé lo suficientemente fuerte... por favor... ¿Podría un hombre tomar el control por una vez en la vida? Por fin, de esta manera, ella podría perder la posición dominante.

Cuando él le sujetó las muñecas con mano dura, arqueó la espalda con placer. Con la otra mano le desgarró la camisa y el sujetador desnudando sus pechos. Los acarició, y entonces se desabrochó los vaqueros liberando su virilidad. Entre ambos se alzó una enorme erección con su pesado saco debajo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y luchó de nuevo hincando los talones en el suelo para escabullirse. Demasiado grande para ella. "Domarla lentamente..." Eso es lo que había dicho.

Palmeó la parte superior de sus muslos, elevándole la pelvis. Con las manos sueltas, ella se incorporó y luchó con fiereza contra él, arañando, mordiendo y golpeando, pero fue inútil.

Aún apretando los muslos utilizó los pulgares para abrir su sexo, entonces la dirigió hacia su miembro. Gritando brutalmente, mientras ella chillaba de dolor, enterró su grueso pene en su cuerpo hasta que lo tuvo en su interior pulsando profundamente.

Lo había hecho. Siempre se había murmurado que Bella desearía al primer hombre que pudiera derrotarla.

Acertaron. Ella le desafió y él fue mejor. Pensó que merecía reclamar el premio sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias.

Él se detuvo, inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y deslizó la lengua sobre su pezón como para calmarla. Como si en algún lugar de su enloquecida mente, deseara darle placer.

Un largo rato dedicó su atención al otro pezón, luego lamió de nuevo su cuello. De algún modo el mordisco convirtió el dolor en placer, aumentando la humedad de su sexo y ayudando a su cuerpo a aceptar la invasión. Ella tironeó de los restos de la camisa abierta para poder acariciar el amplio pecho y eso también ayudó.

Mientras se retiraba lentamente, gimió.

—Tan húmeda.

Pero cuando empujó de nuevo, ella siseó en busca de aliento, los ojos llorosos.

—Edward, realmente duele —susurró.

—No puedo parar —espetó.

El cuello y el pecho le brillaban con el sudor, los músculos estaban rígidos por el esfuerzo que realizaba.

—Dijiste que no sentiría dolor.

— ¡Ah! Bella, no duele. —su voz era desigual—. No quiero que sientas dolor. —inmediatamente, el dolor se aplacó transformándose en una sensación de plenitud.

Cuando bebió de ella, retiró las caderas y después empujó tentativamente, ella gritó de nuevo. Él se tensó.

—No, Edward... ¡Está bien!... Sigue, no pares. —el continuó.

Cronometró cada extracción de sangre con el meneo de las caderas, y ella supo que se había sometido, que se había abandonado al movimiento, arqueó la espalda, los brazos sujetos sobre la cabeza. El relámpago provoco un viento que se precipitó sobre su cuerpo acalorado, sobre sus pezones erectos.

El alzó el pecho, arrodillándose. Ella lloriqueó cuando pensó que se retiraría, pero la arrastró consigo hasta que la sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Separó las rodillas para poder empujar dentro de ella. Su verga estaba aumentado demasiado para poder moverse en su interior, ya golpeaba la base de su útero por lo que no podría tomarle hasta la empuñadura.

Su cuerpo era enorme a su alrededor, haciéndola sentir vulnerable. Como si leyera sus pensamientos enlazó los brazos estrechamente alrededor de ella, sujetándola por los costados. La atrapó manteniéndola en su lugar mientras, desde abajo, se introducía en su cuerpo.

Relajó todos los músculos del cuerpo... ¿Por qué no? Esta era una posición que nunca se había permitido, era imposible pelear aunque quisiera. Sabía que él no la dejaría marcharse ni caer. Se relajó entre los brazos que la estrechaban, sus senos desnudos presionados contra su pecho lleno de cicatrices.

La mantuvo inmóvil mientras la follaba como si fuera un pistón. A ella se le cayó la cabeza hacia atrás y aturdida miró al cielo con placer, viendo su propio resplandor golpeando la tierra.

Tan cerca del éxtasis que se intensificaba desbordándose.

—Bella —gruñó él, liberando su cuello.

Creyó que le ordenaría correrse, la estrechó todavía más en sus brazos y ella pensó que al amenazarla él sospechaba que le iba a desobedecer, pero no lo hizo.

—Milaya, te quiero tanto.

Milaya, el antiguo apelativo cariñoso dicho con su acento, la envió al límite.

Gritó con un estallido de placer, agotada. Pero sólo fue para que el placer creciera cuando él, impaciente, la impulsó de arriba abajo en su miembro mientras se tensaba para eyacular.

Gimió, gruñó, le dio otro mordisco que la hizo estremecer con un segundo orgasmo. Entonces él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, el cuello y el pecho modelados con tensos músculos, bramando por el esfuerzo. Lo notó en su interior de forma palpable, abrasador, parecía no tener fin al bombear una y otra vez dentro de ella. Ella tuvo orgasmo tras orgasmo, su cuerpo tembloroso alrededor de su grueso pene.

Los estremecimientos de ella continuaron. Los brazos de él se aflojaron aunque no lo deseara. No quería que este momento terminara.

Cuando sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron, se apartó de ella para mirarle la cara.

Sus ojos se habían aclarado.

—No quise hacerte daño, —dijo con voz áspera—. Yo no... Tu cuello —dijo conmocionado, mirándola fijamente.

Ella frotó las yemas de sus dedos sobre las marcas que le había hecho.

—No duele. Incluso antes de que tú... nosotros... uh, lo hiciéramos. —no eran nada y para mañana estarían curadas.

— ¿Es verdad que no has hecho esto antes?

—Nunca.

— ¿Ha sido tu primer mordisco?

No sabía por qué eso la complacía. La confundía el por qué no se alejaba de él con disgusto. Simplemente estaba abrumada con todo lo ocurrido. Y se sentía... suave hacia él. Sí, Bella siempre había sido la chiquilla del aquelarre, pero nunca en su larga, larga vida se sintió realmente femenina hasta que este macho la había estrujado entre sus brazos y había tomado el mando. En toda su existencia nunca había experimentado tanto placer.

—Nunca me he alimentado con sangre porque sabía lo que podía pasar. —descansó la frente contra la suya—. Bella, por esto mis ojos se pondrán rojos. Me transformaré.

Estaba tan horrorizado, que las palabras se le escaparon.

—Sólo cuando mates al beber sangre fresca tus ojos se volverán rojos. A los únicos a los que se les cambian los ojos son aquellos que succionan hasta la médula de las víctimas, chupando el fondo de su alma. Absorben todo lo malo, toda la locura, todo el pecado.

La mandíbula se le aflojó.

— ¿Por eso los vampiros purasangre se vuelven locos?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Es más que eso. Se vuelven adictos al asesinato, lo que significa que nunca pueden beber de la misma fuente. Después de matar durante muchos años a la gente, los diferentes recuerdos de las víctimas se van sumando.

Él ahuecó la mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Cada puesta de sol examinaba mis ojos, no estaba seguro de si tu sangre me transformaría. No sabía si mis hermanos tendrían que matarme.

El tono no era de reproche, pero infiernos, ¿podría ella sentirse más culpable? Él estaba todavía en su interior, dentro de su cuerpo que tatareaba como ni siquiera sabía que podía hacerlo... y le había torturado.

—Edward, tú eres un vampiro. Puede que otros no estén de acuerdo, pero creo firmemente que tú tenías la intención de alimentarte. Para conectar, para vivir. Pero nunca pensaste matar de ese modo. Y para que los recuerdos se acumulen es necesario asesinar a diario durante décadas.

—No me transformaré. Lo que me importa es alimentarme, —dijo aturdido.

Sus labios se curvaron, aún sosteniéndola con un brazo le acarició el pelo. Nunca la dejaría marchar. Ella tembló... "_él es mejor que yo_".

—Y tú encontraste placer en ello.

No era una pregunta, pero contestó.

—Lo único que te salvó de una fuerte patada en la entrepierna fue el mordisco. —cuando él sonrió abiertamente, ella añadió suavemente—. Fue un gran placer.

Gruñó con aprobación y, aún semi erecto, empujó una vez más dentro de ella. Para su sorpresa, ella gimió, el deseo de nuevo avivado.

— ¿Te he penetrado demasiado? —preguntó.

Todavía de rodillas, la acostó hasta que estuvo en posición horizontal, segura entre sus brazos, una mano agarrándole la cabeza, la otra sujetándole los hombros por debajo mientras la movía a lo largo de su eje con un empuje largo y fuerte.

Movió los ojos bajo sus párpados, y respondió sin pensar.

—Aquí la inmortal. ¿Te acuerdas?

De repente se detuvo, la atrajo de vuelta a su pecho, sus brazos, de nuevo protectores, alrededor.

—He oído algo.

—No es nada. —frustrada, le pateó el culo con los talones, balanceándose sobre él. Reprimió un gemido pero no empujó. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, tropezó con su mirada furiosa y reparó en... la punta de una espada bajo su barbilla.

Alice presionaba lo suficientemente fuerte para derramar un hilillo de sangre. A su lado estaba Rosalie preparada con una flecha.

—No —gritó Bella con voz ronca—. No lo hagas.

Alice la miraba incrédula.

Alice, cuya raza había sido destruida por vampiros... y quien, en secreto, había aprendido a contar por las marcas de mordiscos de su madre.

—Esta cosa acaba de violarte...

—Alice, seguimos el relámpago hasta este lugar —interrumpió Rosalie—. Independientemente de lo que él hiciera, ella se lo permitió.

No se podía imaginar como estarían en un campo de batalla. Hubieran luchado sin piedad. Estarían magulladas, ensangrentadas, las ropas hechas jirones.

¿Por qué él no la había apartado? ¿Por qué no la había quitado de en medio y atacado a Alice? Inmediatamente sospechó la respuesta, quería que la vieran así. Su relación no podía quedar más clara. Se alejó de él, pero sus brazos se tensaron a su alrededor para impedírselo.

—Por favor, Edward —le susurró al oído—, déjame que me enfrente a ellas.

Finalmente la soltó.

Bella no quería que sus hermanas vieran a Edward empalmado, enorme y magnífico. Celosa, extendió la falda sobre ambos mientras ella se apartaba, entonces tironeó hacia abajo del faldón de la camisa. Pensó de forma irracional que él era suyo. Había sido avariciosa toda su vida pero nunca con hombres. Ahora quería poseer.

Bella tropezó y Edward alargó la mano para sujetarla, pero Alice alzó la espada contra él, clavándole varias pulgadas en su pecho. Él no se defendió, apenas sintió el pinchazo, le había prometido no hacer daño a su familia.

Estaba eufórico. Allí estaba su Novia, alzando el mentón mientras se abrochaba la camisa. Reivindicando. Reprimió una sonrisa diabólica. Tenía testigos. Nunca podría dar marcha atrás. Ella era suya.

Su corazón latió desbocado, la sangre se precipitó en sus venas, por ella... y también por su exquisita sangre. Había disfrutado con su mordisco, los relámpagos habían atravesado el cielo cada vez que alcanzó un orgasmo... fue testigo de su placer. Cada vez que se alimentó le provocó rayos, sin temor a transformarse, sin temor a hacerle daño. Se acabó eso de examinar sus ojos cada puesta de sol.

Podían mantenerse el uno al otro. Jamás había conocido una satisfacción mayor.

Sólo le faltaba conseguir que la bruja de su hermana dejase de amenazarle.

—Acabas de tener relaciones sexuales con un vampiro —dijo Rosalie—. Bella, ¿dónde has dejado tu inteligencia? Sabes las repercusiones. Serás rechazada por el Lore, perderás su confianza.

Alice añadió en un tono letal.

—Cuando las Furias se alcen...

Independientemente de lo que esa declaración significase, hizo que las cejas de Bella se fruncieran de repente. Parecía conmocionada, la llegada de sus hermanas fue como un cubo de agua fría que la despertó de un sueño. Él necesitaba llevarla a casa, alejarla de ellas.

De pronto Alice jadeó y miró a Bella horrorizada.

— ¡Oh cariño! —susurró—. ¿Dónde está tu cadena?

—Rápido —Edward hizo un ruido seco mientras la alcanzaba—, coge mi mano.

Bella obedeció, inclinándose hacia delante para agarrarlo. Los transportó justo en el momento en que Alice saltaba para sujetar a Bella por las piernas y una flecha silbaba hacia él, al desaparecer le golpeó en el hombro pero no se lo atravesó.

De vuelta al Blachmount, depositó a Bella en el borde de la cama.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó, en seguida volvió con la maldita bolsa con la que llegó al principio. Justo cuando llegaba a la habitación, Alice y Rosalie subían las escaleras corriendo.

—Devuélvele la cadena, ¡sanguijuela!

—La he reclamado. Ahora es mi esposa —dijo simplemente.

Como si se le ocurriera en ese momento se elevó con una facilidad que nunca había tenido, cubriendo la distancia.

De vuelta a casa lanzó las cosas a un lado y la sujetó por los hombros.

—Descansa, milaya. Date un baño caliente y relájate hasta que yo vuelva.

Ella no respondió. No quería abandonarla insegura por haber sido transportada y temblorosa por los sucesos de la noche, pero tenía que notificar a Jasper que Jacob estaba en el Nuevo Mundo. Debían cazarle y destruirle.

Mirando hacia abajo, a su Novia, Edward se preguntó cómo era posible que Jacob no estuviera buscándola.

Le apartó el pelo de la cara, queriendo buscar sus ojos.

—Siéntete como en tu casa. Tus ropas están aquí. Ahora este es tu hogar.

Cuando ella asintió distraídamente, las pupilas dilatadas, los ojos duros, supo que no podía dejarla en esas condiciones. La haría reaccionar con un baño templado y después la dejaría en la cama.

Abrió el agua, la desvistió y la introdujo en la bañera. Ella se sentó silenciosa mientras le limpiaba la suciedad y los restos de hierba, sostuvo un paño en su cuello, en las marcas de los mordiscos que estropeaban su piel de alabastro.

De repente, se volvió hacia él y colocó las manos en su cara.

—Edward, ¿juraste que nunca harías daño a mi familia?

—Sí. Lo reitero.

—Te creo. Esta noche has podido rastrear y atacar a Alice y a Rosalie y no lo has hecho. Pero, por favor, si te apropias de más memorias esta noche, no muestres nuestra debilidad a otros. No permitas que otros les hagan daño.

¿Para quien era su lealtad? ¿Para su rey o para ella? Ella era su Novia, y mientras la miraba a los ojos, se dio cuenta que eso significaba que era su familia. Para Edward la familia siempre fue lo primero, y nada había cambiado a excepción de que ahora la había incluida a ella.

—Si me entero por otras facciones informaré. Pero nunca lo haré sobre tu gente.

Le atrajo hacia sí y le besó suavemente con labios trémulos.

—Gracias —murmuró contra él, sonriéndole temblorosamente.

Esto provocó que su corazón transformado sintiera cosas que nunca había sentido, que él recordara, cuando era un ser humano.

Sus hombros se tensaron cuando oyó voces que provenían de abajo.

Intrusos en su casa. Los colmillos se afilaron. Que alguien se atreviera a entrar en la casa cuando tenía a su Novia en ella...

—Bella, termina. Vete a la habitación y espérame. Si alguien, a excepción de mí, entra, corre lo más rápido que puedas y escapa.

Se transportó escaleras abajo, sintiendo los músculos tensos, ganas de matar en las manos. Tenía fuerza por la sangre inmortal tomada directamente de ella, tan poderosa como siempre se había imaginado, y la utilizaría para protegerla. Sus colmillos estaban afilados como cuchillas...

—Edward, me compadezco de aquel que quiera hacer daño a tu Novia, —canturreó Jasper sentado en la larga mesa del comedor principal. Emmett y una pareja de ancianos se hallaban con él, las cejas de todos se alzaron ante su presencia.

Mientras luchaba por recuperar el control, se imaginó como le estaban viendo. La ropa estaba mugrienta, la camisa rasgada y agujereada y, que Dios le ayudase, la sabrosa sangre de Bella le ensuciaba la piel y la ropas

También estaba casi seguro de que ella había conseguido encajarle algunos golpes en la cara.

—No me gusta recibirte en estas condiciones. Me iré a lavar y cambiar...

—No, sabemos que estás impaciente por estar con ella lo que queda de noche, —Jasper parecía orgulloso—. Felicidades, Edward. Has reclamado apasionadamente a tu Novia. —le estudió—. Ha sido reciente. Aunque parece como si ella no lo consintiera.

Edward permaneció incómodo, recordando que ella le había pateado, como si espoleara a un caballo, cuando había parado.

—Me gustaría conocerla.

—Está descansando.

—Supongo que debe estar cansada. De hecho, nos preguntábamos si no lo estaría. —se oyeron una par de risas disimuladas. Edward les lanzó una mirada y ellos se callaron—. Y tú, ¿bebiste su sangre esta noche?

Los ojos se estrecharon. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que Jasper no se iba a dar cuenta?

— ¿Bebiste su sangre mientras follabais?

No podía hacer nada salvo admitir el crimen más atroz entre la orden. Irguió los hombros.

—Lo hice —dijo.

—Quítate la camisa.

Emmett captó la mirada, preparándose para luchar, pero Jasper le indicó que se calmara.

—Siéntate, Emmett, nadie va a morir esta noche.

Tal vez Jasper sólo iba a arrancarle la piel de la espalda. Edward se quitó la camisa, esperanzado. Por primera vez en su vida, tenía una esposa esperándole y por una vez le importaba si vivía o moría.

—Túmbate en la mesa.

Ceñudo, lo hizo.

Los ojos del anciano se agrandaron, las blancas manos sobre la mesa. Jasper olfateó la sangre de Bella, y los otros también la olieron.

— ¿Cómo fue, Edward? —preguntó Emmett con voz ronca.

Edward no respondió.

Jasper alzó una ceja dándole una orden silenciosa.

Después de un momento, Edward rechinó los dientes.

—No hay ninguna descripción lo suficientemente precisa.

— ¿Y cómo se sintió ella con el mordisco? —preguntó Jasper.

No quería que supieran cómo reaccionó ella, cómo se había corrido con una intensidad que le dejó asombrado.

La mirada de Jasper era impávida.

— ¿Te resistes a responder ante tu rey después de confesar que has cometido el crimen más denigrante entre nosotros?

Era su Novia de la que estaban hablando. Quiso mentir, decir que no estaba seguro, que no lo sabía, pero no podía. Responder a la pregunta no era romper el juramento que le había hecho a ella, y si Jasper ordenaba que le mataran, no podría proteger a Bella de Jacob. Aunque le molestara, respondió,

—Encontró en el un gran placer, —refunfuñó disgustado entre dientes.

Jasper pareció complacido. O incluso aliviado.

— ¿Creéis que debo perdonar a Edward la trasgresión? ¿Alguno de nosotros hubiera podido resistir la tentación de la llamada cuando esta proviene de nuestra Novia y su deliciosa sangre?

Edward disimuló su asombro. Lo normal hubiera sido que Jasper le encadenara en un campo abierto para que el sol le quemara hasta que se convirtiera en cenizas.

—Continúa como hasta ahora, pero si tus ojos se transforman te destruiremos. —mantenía la mirada fija en la camisa destrozada marcada por la sangre de la Valquiria.

—Esta noche he venido a Oblak para decirte que Jacob ha sido visto en Nueva Orleáns. Está buscando a alguien... y sospecho que podría ser a Bella Necesito... —dijo Edward una vez se recuperó de la sorpresa.

—Nos haremos cargo de todo, —interrumpió Emmett con dureza—. ¡Por el amor de Dios! permanece aquí y... disfruta... de todo.

—Averigua todo lo que puedas de ella, —Jasper le miró con perspicacia mientras se levantaba para irse—. Y ya nos contarás si los recuerdos siguen a la sangre.

Asintió escueta y rápidamente.

Mientras Edward dejaba la habitación, aturdido por lo acontecido, escuchó lo que Jasper preguntaba.

— ¿Quién se presta voluntario para acompañar a Emmett a Nueva Orleáns donde se encuentra ese aquelarre de Valquirias?

Edward oyó arrastrar las sillas cuando se pusieron en pie.

Como un gato que lame sus heridas, Bella recordaba la pelea sentada en el baño.

Desde que le golpeó, se preguntaba si hubiera podido ganar, si realmente hubiera podido ser la mejor. Pero entonces flexionó los dedos del puño que él le había cogido. Estaban doloridos pero no rotos. Él también se había contenido.

Suspiró, incapaz de soportar la afrenta que debería sentir en su interior o preocuparse por la amenaza que podría venir del piso inferior. Edward se haría cargo de todo. Era fuerte.

Se encogió de hombros, su pensamiento volvió fácilmente a los hechos transcurridos durante la noche. Ahora sus hermanas sabían que la cadena había desaparecido y que un vampiro la había reclamado.

Lo que no podían saber es cuánto le había gustado. El mordisco la volvió del revés, hasta los dedos de sus pies se flexionaron. Incluso ahora, al pensar en ello, temblaba porque sabía que no era correcto que suspirase por ello. Sería retorcido, pero anhelaba que le follara una y otra vez.

Además, Edward le había hecho el amor como nadie. Aunque ella actuaba como si hubiera tenido un montón de amantes, sólo había tenido un par de compañeros formales. Había quedado con un brujo durante siglos, pero hacía mucho tiempo de eso porque necesitaban medio año para quedar y finalmente sus caminos se separaron de forma amistosa. También había dormido con otros dos, con ambos durante mucho tiempo. Habían sido divertidos y agradables. Pero ella había visto y conocía mucho, sabía que Edward meneaba y usaba su cuerpo de un modo divino. Y además creía que sólo podía mejorar.

Tembló de nuevo, no podía imaginar cómo era posible sentir más placer sin morir. Así es que había una razón de peso...

La había liberado de la cadena cuando ningún otro pudo.

¿Este era el medio que el había utilizado para conservarla? ¿Para dominarla? ¿Querría poseerla, someterla como se domina a un genio en su botella? Siempre le había dado pena la situación de los genios incluso una vez, salvó a uno joven de volverse loco. En lugar de darle las gracias el mocoso la asaltó.

— ¡A cada cual lo suyo, puta de los relámpagos! —le gritó.

Después de secarse, Bella se puso un camisón verde esmeralda muy sencillo que no animaba a juegos sexuales. Se tumbó en la cama, dándose cuenta de que estaba muy relajada. Era extraño, pero se sentía como en casa en esa mansión fría y vacía.

Media hora más tarde él regresó y se duchó ¿Habría alguna amenaza? Probablemente su hermano, que se había presentado justo a tiempo para ver a Edward como si hubiera luchado por su vida. Tendría que haberla visto cuando no peleó.

Cuando Edward se le unió, se preguntó si le haría el amor otra vez. El tiempo que habían dedica a ello sólo había servido de precalentamiento, encendiéndola como nunca antes la había ocurrido. Estaba dolorida, pero si le exigía volver a hacerlo de nuevo... sin embargo sólo le sujetó entre sus brazos para que descansara sobre su pecho. Se dio cuenta que estaba empalmado, pero no intentó nada.

Al final, le alzó la barbilla con un dedo levantando su cara hacia él. Le apartó la melena para ver las marcas de los mordiscos. Dejó caer el pelo, sus palabras retumbaron mientras dirigía su mirada al techo.

—Lamento haberte hecho daño. El número de mordiscos, el poco cuidado que he tenido...

Entendió que quería decir, lamentaba no haber dedicado el tiempo necesario para preparar su cuerpo y facilitar su primera invasión. Cuando pensó en cómo habría aprendido él a hacer el amor o en lo hábil que era, sintió una llama abrasadora de... celos, tan fuerte, que la golpeó ¿Celosa? ¿Cuándo nunca podría querer a otra salvo a ella por el resto de la vida?

—No puedo creer que perdiera el control así. No acostumbro a ser apasionado. No estoy familiarizado con el hecho de ser un marido. Pero te prometo que a partir de ahora las cosas serán diferentes, seré más amable.

Desde que habían vuelto, esta declaración fue la primera cosa que amenazó su ánimo imperturbable. Ella no quería que el sexo entre ellos fuera distinto. El sexo. Gran Freya, ¿pensaba retenerlo a su lado? Se acostumbraría a su tamaño, y después le pediría que fuera cualquier cosa menos amable. No podía haber encontrado una pareja mejor en la cama y estaría loca si le dejaba que contuviera toda esa maravillosa fuerza.

Físicamente era todo lo que siempre había soñado. Sólo las cicatrices... reprimió un gemido pero sus garras se curvaron. Era un guerrero, con una mentalidad de guerrero, lo cual admiraba. Ninguno de sus amantes había sido guerrero. No, habían sido un brujo, un sultán inmortal y un arquitecto. Quizá por eso se sentía tan atraída por Edward.

Ella y Edward era almas gemelas.

—Háblame —ordenó él, para corregirse rápidamente—. ¿No me vas a hablar?

—Quiero mi cadena de regreso. Quiero poder elegir. —si él se la diera, podría quedarse. Sus hermanas ya la habían visto follar con un vampiro y, durante algún tiempo, ella también podría disfrutar del placer.

Se acercó a su lado, apretándola contra él. Descansaban mirándose a los ojos. La aurora estaba cercana y ella no quería que esto terminara bajo ningún concepto.

Él le acarició el hombro. La palma era tosca por las privaciones y la empuñadura de la espada, y le agradó la sensación.

—No puedo perderte. El mero pensamiento me hace enloquecer. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar que me dejes. —le apretó la mano.

— ¿Tan seguro estás?

—Si. Lo estoy —dijo con voz áspera. El tono no era de culpabilidad, era como si estuviera explicando algo que lamentaba pero que era inevitable.

No lo negó, porque él probablemente estaba en lo cierto. Se llamaba así mismo su marido, pero ella no le reconocía como tal. No le reconocía como aquel a cuyos brazos siempre correría para que la estrecharan. Podría quedarse por un tiempo, pero al final se iría.


	11. Capitulo 9

**Diclaimer: ****Esta historia es no es mía es de: Sherrilyn Kenyon, Jaid Black, Kresley Cole de la serie Inmortales después del anochecer. Los personajes son de la fabulosa S. Meyer.**

**Capítulo No. 9**

La dura luz del día. O noche, reflexionó Bella. Dura luz del despertar estaba sobre ella.

En lugar de la vergüenza y el disgusto que debería haber sentido, era tratada por grandes y cálidas manos masajeándole la espalda hasta convertirla en un montón deshuesado de dicha.

Gimió, su mente débilmente registró que los amantes vampiros podrían ser infinitamente mal entendidos. Quizás disfrutaba de un estado de adaptación temprana.

—Tengo que ir a reunirme con mi hermano por un par de horas, podrías permanecer aquí.

—Uh…huh —masculló

—No te vayas.

¿Huh? No iba a ninguna parte, estaba muy en casa y relajada ahí.

Él se inclinó a murmurar en su oído.

—He puesto ropa afuera. ¿Te vestirías para mí milaya? —y luego desapareció.

Extrañamente floja, le tomó otra hora antes de que finalmente se levantara. Levantó una ceja ante el conjunto que él había dejado afuera para ella, un consistente y satinado bustier bordeado de encaje transparente que sólo alcanzaba a cubrir sus pezones, ligas intricadas, medias de red y tanga todo en negro. Tembló. El General Edward tenía una vena retorcida.

Quería vestirla para si mismo. Y ella no tenía problema alguno con ello. Estaba complacida, finalmente alguien podría disfrutar de sus fabulosas sedas y encajes. Había una enorme diferencia, que le hubiera preguntado en lugar de ordenárselo. Pero en cuanto entró al baño reflexionó que aún se encontraba en una posición donde dependía de él continuar mostrando la misma consideración. Lo cual era intolerable para una criatura como ella.

Medio esperaba que sus hermanas hubieran llegado ya, Angie a menudo podía encontrarla, pero supo que si ellas aún no habían llegado, tendría que ganar su libertad con sus propias herramientas y talentos. Él había dicho que reintegraría la cadena cuando tuviera la confianza de que nunca lo dejaría. ¿Cuan difícil podría ser actuar como si pensara en quedarse para siempre?

Se secó, con la cabeza dándole vueltas ante la lencería. ¿Por qué no usar la seducción, para hacerle creer que lo deseaba sobre todos para siempre? Jugar al amor y actuar como si se rindiera. Cuando deslizó las medias sobre sus piernas, se preguntó si la traición alguna vez había sonado tan deliciosa.

Comenzó a temblar cuando se colocó el bustier y el material del top se deslizó sobre sus duros pezones tan dulcemente. Ya estaba mojada de la anticipación.

Después de vestirse, se echó en la cama. Fantaseando acerca de tenerlo dentro mientras sus grandes manos le trabajaban el cuerpo. ¿Bebería de ella? Se imaginó a él montándola desde atrás, la longitud de su cuerpo estirado sobre ella mientras tomaba de su cuello también.

Sus dedos encontraron el camino bajo su vientre y dentro de sus bragas. Se suponía que él llegaría pronto pero en realidad no le importaba si la sorprendía. Ya había hecho esto para su propio placer ¿Y que haría si la encontraba haciéndolo y no le gustaba? ¿Romper con ella?

Un golpe sobre su clítoris hizo que arqueara su trasero. ¿Alguna vez había estado tan mojada? No, no hasta encontrarse esperando impacientemente en la guarida de un vampiro vestida en ajustado satén negro para seducir a un señor de la guerra.

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer las piernas cuando deslizó su dedo más abajo. Cuando abrió los ojos medio levantando los párpados, encontró a Edward mirándola fijamente desde el pie de la cama.

— ¿No pudiste esperar? —su voz era ronca, sus ojos oscuros, ya estaba arrancándose las ropas, su eje presionando contra la tela de sus pantalones

Sacudió la cabeza.

Edward sabía que su Bella era pagana, pero nunca lo había visto realmente hasta que la encontró dándose placer a ella misma en su cama con medias negras, ligas y satén, las piernas abiertas con abandono. Su glorioso cabello rojo desparramado por la almohada y la mano en sus bragas delicadamente estrujando su sexo.

La mano se detuvo cuando él llegó.

—No podía haberte soñado así, creo que estoy soñando ahora.

Ella arqueó la espalda

— ¿Estabas pensando en mi? Di que si... —nunca jamás había querido escuchar algo tan travieso.

Su voz deseosa era tan sexy como su cuerpo

—Sí Edward.

Él gimió

— ¿En que pensabas?

—En ti, bebiéndome mientras estabas dentro de mí, —dijo gimiendo las últimas palabras.

¿Deseaba que la mordiera también?

—Un sueño.

Ella se mojo los labios

—En tu sueño me hacías esperar más tiempo.

—Deseas esto libremente, —comenzó a desatar su cinturón sorprendido por encontrarlo difícil. Finalmente sólo lo desgarró.

Sus caderas reaccionaron lanzándolo hacia delante.

— ¡Si!

— ¿Sin juegos?

— ¡No! —ella jadeó—. Simplemente te necesito dentro de mí.

— ¿Tu cuerpo necesita ser follado?

Ella gimió, sus dedos se movieron más de prisa.

— ¡Si!

— ¿Por mi?

— ¡Si! —gimió

Él había anticipado que tomaría meses de planeación convencerla, hasta que verdaderamente lo deseara y no tuviera que usar poder y dar órdenes.

Aun así se frotaba así misma en su cama como si esperara su regreso, deseándolo. Eso era demasiado increíble y sospecho

—Convénceme.

Ella lo miró fijamente a la cara sin parpadear, sus párpados eran pesados. Lenta y sensualmente alejó los dedos de si misma. Se levantó moviéndose hasta apoyarse contra la pared para tomar la delgada tira trasera de su ropa interior.

Sin una palabra simplemente extendió las piernas y se inclinó hasta que sus antebrazos descansaron sobre el muro. Cuando la posición elevo su culo y ocultó su lozano sexo, él dijo con voz rasposa.

—Ese es un argumento convincente. —fue sobrepasado por la visión de su carne esperando ser llenada y por el hecho de que todo comenzó con ella masturbándose con fantasías de él follándola.

Él pateó sus botas, arrancándose la ropa y después se paró detrás de ella. Deslizó su pulgar dentro de su estrechez, mientras cerraba brevemente los ojos al encontrarla tan deliciosa y suave. El cuerpo entero de ella le temblaba lo cual le afectaba enormemente. Con un gemido reemplazó el pulgar por dos dedos.

—En mis sueños te follaba, pero comenzaba lentamente, deslizando mi polla dentro, pulgada a pulgada. Cuando estuvieras goteando humedad y lista te follaba con toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo.

Con un pequeño grito ella elevó más alto el culo

— ¿Y qué es lo que hago? —ella respiró

—Te corres una y otra vez, no porque te lo ordene, sino únicamente por placer.

Él la extendió, se contuvo luchando por no sumergirse en ella cuando la cabeza tocó su caliente roció. Se estremeció violentamente por la batalla, pero no podía recompensar ese regalo lastimando su pequeña vaina apretada.

La cabeza estaba apenas dentro de ella cuando el relámpago explotó en el exterior, porque ya se estaba corriendo, dejando surcos en la pared, gimiendo.

—Edward ahora... ¡por favor!

—Yo... —él gimió, deteniendo las caderas, obligando a cada músculo a entrar suavemente, hacer esto bueno para ella.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando sintió las uñas clavarse en su trasero para tratar de meterlo.

— ¡Duro! —gimió ella con voz gutural

—No quiero hacerte daño, —se ahogaba, entonces respondió con un gruñido, empujó en ella forzando su polla entre los comprimentes espasmos de su orgasmo como si fuera un apretado puño.

Incluso cuando la hubo penetrado profundamente, ella continuaba culminando en torno a él. Podía ya dejarle en el cuerpo su leche.

Pero deseaba follarla. Tomarla tan fuertemente que ella olvidara a otro hombre. Marcarla como suya. Apretó las caderas se meció y luego empujo dentro de ella, golpeando el final de su sexo.

— ¡Si! —gritó ella

— ¿Puedes saber lo que me haces? —dijo rasposamente. Moviendo las caderas, ella gimió sujetándose a la pared—. ¿Verte mientras te tocas pensando en mí? —se salió completamente para después llenarla con otro empuje brutal.

— ¡Ah Edward…! ¡Si, oh, Dios…! —ella se vino repentinamente. La finca se sacudió por un relámpago—. ¡Bebe! —Ella sollozó por su incredulidad—. ¡Oh, Dios! Por favor bebe de mí.

Él rasgó el encaje desnudando sus pechos, luego los cubrió con las manos, pellizcó con los dedos y tiró de sus pezones cuando él la atrajo contra su pecho.

— ¿Deseas mi mordida?

— ¡Si! —gimió.

— ¿Tanto como deseas mi polla?

— ¡Si!, ¡Edward dame todo!, ¡si…! ¡Si…! ¡Si…! —repitió jadeando entre palabras, empujando y girando las caderas, hacia atrás, hacia él. Los colmillos perforaron su piel mientras él empujaba.

Ella le acercó la cabeza a su cuello con fuerza a fin de que no pudiera detenerse. Y volvió a culminar gimiendo su nombre para hacerlo sentir las palabras mientras la mordía. No pudo parar solamente gruñó contra su piel mientras eyaculaba, empujando inconscientemente contra ella, sus manos estrujando sus pesados pechos. Su sangre quemándole por dentro mientras bombeaba su culminación dentro de ella, una oleada tras otra.

Después, cuando volvió en si, la sujeto contra su pecho porque ella se encontraba inestable, pero entonces sólo era él. Se retiró despacio, la sujetó en sus brazos, cruzando hacia la cama. Cuando la miró, sus ojos eran plata y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

Él la miró fijamente, todavía sin creerlo.

— ¿Así, verdad?

Ella cabeceó

— ¿Deseas más? —preguntó mientras la sujetaba en la cama.

En respuesta ella se arrodilló retirándose el cabello y ofreciéndole el lado que no había mordido de su cuello.

Su voz sonó rasgada por la lujuria

—Eso no fue lo que quise decir, pero podríamos hacer algo así…

La mayor parte de las horas que precedían al alba las pasaron lamiéndose, follándose y mordiéndose. El más aplastante sobresalto de placer. Lo que menos había creído era que su novia compartiera felizmente, no agresivamente.

Para el final de la noche, el comenzó a verla como un rompecabezas. No sabía cual faceta le gustaba más. La sirena en Satén negro que le hacia doler la polla y los colmillos o este ángel de brillante cabello rojo extendido por la almohada, quien hacia doler el corazón.

Ella pasó el dorso de los dedos por su cara,

—Edward deseó que esto crezca naturalmente entre nosotros, sin la cadena, —le susurró—. Dame tu palabra por dos semanas, danos una oportunidad, únicamente dame la oportunidad de desear esto libremente.

Deseaba creerla, y creer en si mismo que podría convencerla de quedarse. Realmente deseaba ordenarle cerrar los ojos y abrir las palmas y entonces vio su rostro una vez que hubo puesto la cadena ahí.

Dos semanas para ganarla.

—Si Milaya te doy mi palabra.

Nunca en su vida como humano o su existencia como vampiro lo habían preparado para vivir con una Valkiria.

Bella poseía una energía ilimitada, era poderosa, exudaba una sensualidad casi fuera de este mundo, que prendía fuego a su sangre.

Cada noche la llevaba a sitios diferentes para hacerle el amor. Él la tuvo contra el pie de una pirámide, Se habían mirado fijamente con reverencia mientras lo montaba sobre una playa iluminada por la luna en Grecia, lamió su sexo bajo una secuoya hasta que ella rogó compasión.

A lo largo de aquellas noches, una vez que él y Bella habían saciado hasta el borde su necesidad, hablaron durante horas y él aprendió más sobre ella y su clase. Él le había dado la cruz que ella había admirado en Oblak, pero cuando las joyas destellaron en la luz de gas de su cuarto, ella había parecido entrar en un trance. Finalmente, él lo había cubierto, y una vez que ella se había sacudido, había admitido, heredamos la codicia de Freya. Cosas brillantes, joyas y gemas… No podemos separar nuestra mirada sin entrenar durante años y el brillo repentino es a veces irresistible.

Edward había maldecido interiormente que ella tuviera esa debilidad. Él pensaba que una Valkiria era una criatura casi perfecta.

No necesitaba comer, era inmortal y se fortalecía con la edad. Pero había aprendido que eran una de las muchas especies del Lore que podían morir de tristeza, Y si uno de ellos se debilitaba los otros sufrían por que estaban conectados con un poder "colectivo".

No podía estar siempre para protegerla. Desde entonces había tratado de usar la cadena lo menos posible. Le susurraba cuando se dormía que no tendría más esa debilidad.

Edward hubiera estado contento escuchando hablar sólo de ella, pero resultó sorprendentemente curiosa sobre su pasado. Se encontró a si mismo revelando cosas que nunca le había dicho a nadie, aun se sentía descarnado por eso.

Le contó del dolor que él y Emmett habían sentido al volver a casa y ver a sus otros seis hermanos y su padre morir de plaga. Los ojos de Bella habían lagrimeado cuando había hablado de la decisión desgarradora de hacerlos beber. Entonces comenzó la vigilia agonizante mientras se preguntaban si su familia renacería, cualquiera de ellos. Al final, perdieron a su padre y hermanas, pero habían recuperado a sus dos hermanos.

La noche que él mismo había "muerto" parecía fascinarla, y ella repetidamente le pedía contarle la historia de como había hecho demandas a Jasper. Ella nunca dejó de decirle lo orgullosa que estaba de él.

Aquel comentario lo había hecho sentirse particularmente incómodo. Estos días no había mucho de que estar orgulloso. Él evitó a Jasper, diciéndole poco de cuando realmente se encontraron. Obligaba a su Novia a quedarse con él, y sospechaba que si, al final de las dos semanas, ella quería abandonarlo, él rompería su voto en menos tiempo que un latido del corazón.

Buscaba cualquier indirecta que pudiera decirle como se sentía ella y lo podría decidir. De vez en cuando era optimista. Cuando lucharon batallas fingidas con un juego basado en la estrategia militar, ella pareció disfrutarlo y gustarle el hecho que siempre la vencía. Ella no era un estratega, le había explicado. Era "Malísima" de primera línea pero apreciaba su talento. En una ocasión estaba de pie y se había movido furtivamente para sentársele a horcajadas, colocándole las manos sobre sus pechos. Cuando se deslizó abajo hacia su eje, susurró en su oído.

—Mi sabio Señor de la guerra. Haces curvarse a los dedos de mis pies, estás tan bien. —él se había estremecido violentamente y tuvo que luchar para no correrse en un instante.

De hecho parecía deleitarse en cada recuerdo de que hubiera luchado o guerreado, Admiró su espada, sus ojos se abrieron ante el considerable peso de esta, sólo para estrecharse sobre él y volverse plata con deseo. Sus ojos sólo tuvieron que destellar plata y él se puso duro como el hierro.

Y la última noche que pasaron echados en la cama, finalmente le había preguntado:

— ¿Qué encuentras atractivo de mí? —eso podía posiblemente competir contra un Semidiós con el beso de la locura.

Sin ningún tipo de duda respondió:

—Tus cicatrices.

Sus cejas se unieron de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Son la evidencia del dolor al que has sobrevivido. Sobrevivir al dolor construye la fuerza. —se deslizó hacia su estómago—. ¿Esta es la que te mató?

—Si.

—Entonces es esta la que admiro más. —deslizó los labios suavemente sobre ella—. Esta me atrae de ti.

Pero su alegría no estaba nunca completa. Nunca había estado enamorado. No creía en pasar la noche con la misma mujer dos veces, aún ahora deseaba todo de esta pagana inmortal, estaba enfermo de desearla. Deseaba desnudar el alma y hacerla toda suya. Todo lo que había sido en el principio antes de que el tiempo la torciera.

Sus sueños le recordaban el pasado de ella, impidiéndole enamorarse completamente. Agradecidamente nunca la había visto hacer el amor a otro y por alguna razón, creía que nunca podría, se volvería loco por la sola idea de los amantes que ella había tomado en su cuerpo. Se preguntaba enloquecidamente como se comparaba con ellos. Cada indecente cosa que le hizo, lo tenía mirando fijamente en el techo con la agonía del placer y conmoción, lo hacia preguntarse más tarde donde lo había aprendido.

¿Cuántos había tenido? Tenía dos mil años, ¿Una pareja de cama por años? ¿Dos por año? ¿Un amante por mes...?

¿Y cómo podría él competir, por Dios, con ella? Era una criatura tan apasionada y hermosa, que era claro que había sido hecha para ser amada sólo por ellos.

Los sueños le impedían creer y deslizarse en la vida, ellos podrían compartir la vida que tan desesperadamente, deseaba probar.

Temió dormir y no tomó ninguna ayuda para hacerlo. Su cansancio aumentaba cada día, a pesar de que su sangre le construyera los músculos, haciéndolo físicamente más fuerte más de lo que alguna vez se hubiera imaginado. Cada puesta del sol, la trataba con frialdad. Así que ella le preguntó sobre sus sueños. Pero mintió.

Ella aceptaría su reluctancia, sonriéndole desde su lugar en la ventana. Su sonrisa podría derribar a un ejército, probablemente lo hubiera hecho.

¿Cómo había podido pensar que era rival para algo así?

_Mis disculpas_, Bella pensó mientras miraba fijamente a Edward, haciendo rodar sus caderas sobre él. Pero disfrutaba un infierno de su vampiro.

Sus ojos eran tan feroces, sus músculos magníficos, duramente esculpidos bajo sus uñas mientras se adelantaba hasta colocarle el pecho en la boca. Él chupó y gimió alrededor de su pezón, mientras se tensaba para venirse, y cuando ella explotó, él lanzó un chorro caliente dentro de ella. Ella se desplomó sobre él, amándolo cuando puso sus brazos a su alrededor y la apretó contra su pecho mientras se estremecía durante largos momentos después.

Cuando finalmente la soltó con un beso para que pudiera vestirse e ir a Oblak, ella dijo:

—Bien. Estoy harta de ser tu pequeño y sucio secreto escondido aquí. Pero no puedo sentarme sola en este cuarto durante horas cuando te marchas.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas amor? —le preguntó subiéndole los rizos sobre la cabeza, parecía fascinado por su cabello, siempre tocándolo.

Espera, ¿la había llamado amor?

— ¿Sabes lo que es una Xbox? ¿No?, Bien, pues tu novia tiene una pequeña adición a eso...

Le anotó el modelo de consola y los juegos que deseaba mientras se duchaba y vestía, justo antes de salir, le tomó las manos y lo miró solemnemente

—Tráeme esto y podrás también matar a un dragón para mí.

Mientras esperaba se pintó las uñas de sus pies. Las Valkirias amaban pintarse las uñas puesto que era la única forma en la que podía alterar semi permanentemente su apariencia y reflexiono cuan fácilmente se había asentado ahí.

De hecho, sólo existían tres cosas que evitaban que estuviera verdaderamente confortable en esta situación. La primera, a pesar de que viajaban la mayor parte de las noches, no la llevaría a conocer a su familia y amigos y no la dejaría ver a los suyos tampoco. Le había explicado que deseaba su completa atención por esas dos semanas.

Sospechaba que él esperaba hasta que su relación estuviera cimentada, lo que creía podía ocurrir en tres días, el final de lo que ella había llamado: la demostración de vampiro de dos semanas. ¿Resultaría esto en una venta? Sabía que podía significar la capucha de paria en Lore y la necesidad de dejar a su familia. No podía simplemente imaginarse llevar a Edward al pacto. Sus hermanas le agradecerían la sorpresa y entonces se le echarían encima, espadas y garras volando con regocijo.

Como hermana gemela de Furie, Cara sola lucharía con él hasta la muerte simplemente por ser lo que él era, y aun cuando Edward era increíblemente poderoso, Cara era más rápida con miles de años más de experiencia y el odio hirviente de un gemelo separado. Los dos juntos serían como Godzila contra Mothra o alguna serie épica de mierda.

La segunda era su preocupación por él. A menudo rastreaba a Oblak y en cada ocasión ella se preguntaba si afrontaba a alguna facción del Lore que intentaba matarlo simplemente por ser un Vampiro. Creía en él cuando le contó sobre la agenda de Jasper y no vio conflicto de intereses con sus pactos, así que llámenla persona horrible, pero cambió la información enseñándole como protegerse.

Su tercera razón era que cada puesta de sol cuando ellos despertaban estaba insoportablemente hosco y cortante con ella. Temía que hubiera visto las memorias de sus coqueteos e incluso haciendo el amor. Aunque Angie le había dicho en una ocasión que los recipientes de sus visiones nunca habían visto cosas de las que no pudieran recuperase y usualmente sólo atestiguaban eventos que cambiaban la vida. Él le aseguraba una y otra vez que no era nada, pero Bella tenía sospechas, aun así toleraba sus modales porque se pasaba el resto de la noche tratándola como a una reina.

Justo cuando sus uñas de los pies estuvieron secas, el regresó con el dragón muerto y sus deseados juegos y los puso a sus pies. La miró con sus cejas mostrando cuanto la había extrañado y su corazón hizo raros vuelcos en el pecho. Tuvo el impulso de saltar hacia él, así que lo hizo.

Solamente después de que la hubiera apretado entre sus brazos, comprendió que ella había corrido a meterse en ellos.


	12. Capitulo 10

**Diclaimer: ****Esta historia es no es mía es de: Sherrilyn Kenyon, Jaid Black, Kresley Cole de la serie Inmortales después del anochecer. Los personajes son de la fabulosa S. Meyer.**

**Capítulo No. 10**

Edward salió disparado de la cama, sintiéndose asqueado, físicamente enfermo por sus pesadillas.

Había sido azotado por el usual sueño en el que ella se regodeaba en una tumba, luego el romano la acariciaba, cuando ella se subía lentamente la falda por los muslos.

—Te poseeré Bella la Codiciada…

En cada instante los recuerdos se hacían más nítidos y detallados. Esta vez había oído que a Bella le divertía la idea, dicha en sus palabras.

—Nadie me posee, sólo en tus fantasías... Te mataré tan fácilmente cuando te bese… Y seré tuya, sólo tuya, —ronroneó, aunque lo detestara.

Ahora había visto algo nuevo. Un recuerdo diferente y más reciente. Bella estaba alisando su manga, su pie se posaba delicadamente en la cama, cuando ella tomó una decisión para… ¿Se engañaba? Para actuar como si hubiera fácilmente desistido de liberarse de sus ataduras.

Jugar en el amor y fingir rendición.

Sostuvo su frente en la mano. Irracionalmente, esperó el suave toque de su mano en la espalda. Ella era su Novia, su mujer, y nunca le ofreció consuelo.

Ese impulso que ella tuvo era sincero, puede que no, desde que todavía en secreto le ordenaba dormir durante el día. Así que no se escaparía de él y empezaría el tormento otra vez.

"_Te mataré tan fácilmente cuando te bese_…"

Había imaginado que tenían un punto desde donde empezar, desde donde andar, pero había sido engañado por su belleza y despreocupación. Lo había seducido, se cercioró que "tomara" trabajosamente su cuerpo esa misma noche, sabiendo que él perdería el juicio al verla.

Fue tan tonto como el romano, enamorado de una fantasía que no existía. Por lo menos el antiguo —muerto Romano no había sufrido el engaño de que ella lo cuidaría—. Había sabido que era incapaz de sentimientos y aun así sólo había querido poseerla.

Edward había caído en una fantasía, una que fácilmente lo manipuló.

Ella deseaba su libertad y utilizaría cualquier medio que tuviera disponible para conseguirla, desapareciendo tan pronto como tuviera éxito.

¡Tonto!

Cuándo Bella despertó, se escondió debajo de las sabanas, sintiéndose relajada y satisfecha por todas partes.

Hoy era el día D, el día en que la entregaría la cadena, el fin de la manifestación que realizara como resultado del intercambio.

Se acurrucó en su almohada, adorando su olor, y consideró sus nuevos sentimientos. Había temido por su vida cuando se enteró que, al terminar el minuto, él había prometido devolverle la cadena. Fue un salto de fe por parte de él y ella había respondido a eso. Respondido con la misma moneda. Era un poco irónico que hubiera planeado a escondidas del chico que él mismo se enredara en sus propias maquinaciones. Había aguantado sólo unos pocos días de juego fácil hasta que se fue. Fácil, esta mujer fatal planeaba culminar su plan saltando ¡oh!, estrepitosamente en los brazos de él.

Sonrió en la almohada. Le daría devuelta la cadena, pero únicamente porque la miraba tan condenada y descaradamente.

Cuándo se levantó y estiró, encontró que él la miraba. Sus labios se curvaron, pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa, apenas dio un vistazo a sus senos descubiertos, cuando habló bruscamente.

—Ponte algunas ropas.

Se frotó la cabeza, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿Estas enojado conmigo? —generalmente era brusco cuando despertaban, pero podía afirmar que en esta ocasión era mucho peor.

Estaba desconcertada por lo que podría haber sucedido desde que se había dormido, acurrucada otra vez contra el pecho de él, segura bajo su poderoso brazo. Sus ojos mostraban de alguna forma locura y desolación al mismo tiempo, su cara estaba agotada.

La alarma comenzó a formarse dentro de ella.

—Tenemos mucho que discutir esta noche. —le tiró una bata—. Póntela y siéntate.

No tuvo más elección que obedecer. Él se transportó y regresó segundos más tarde, sosteniendo una cadena en su pálido puño.

—Esta noche realizaremos algunos ajustes entre nosotros o para ser más exactos, en ti.

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo Edward? —preguntó lentamente—. Prometiste que la devolverías hoy.

—Una mujer como tú debe entender de juramentos rotos.

— ¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto ahora? —la noche en que había resuelto quedarse.

Su cara era la más cruel que jamás hubiera visto.

— ¿Qué suponías después de las últimas dos semanas? Simplemente porque quisiste ser follada y accedí no significa que no te trataré como mereces.

Se protegió la cara con el dorso de la mano como si hubiera sido golpeada.

Él no dijo "_te trataré como una puta_", no la llamó de esa forma, pero de algún modo así la hizo sentir.

—Como merezco, —repitió quedamente.

Agarró su brazo, apretándolo duramente.

—No puedo vivir así, Bella. Con esto. —al ver la expresión confusa de ella, dijo—: He visto tu pasado. Sé lo que fuiste, lo que eres.

— ¿Lo que fui? —su ceño se profundizó.

Su vida no había sido perfecta, había tenido muchos deslices y juicios erróneos pero nunca sintió el más pequeño rastro de vergüenza por eso. ¿Era el asesinato demasiado difícil de entender? ¡Él había sido un desalmado caudillo!

—Si me encuentras faltas, debes saber que lamento muy pocos de mis actos en mi larga vida.

Eso pareció enfurecerlo.

— ¿No? ¿Qué tal jugar en el amor y fingir rendición?

—Edward, eso fue…

—¡Silencio!. —la besó bruscamente, duramente, aunque ella luchaba contra él, él fue el primero en apartarse—. Me he dado cuenta de que eres despiadada. —sus ojos parecían atormentados, todo su cuerpo tieso por la tensión—. ¿Pero qué pasa si te ordeno ser más cariñosa, entonces te haría olvidar a todos los hombres que vinieron antes de mí? ¿Te haría olvidar todo esto, te olvidarías de tus crueles hermanas quienes asesinan sin ningún remordimiento?

Jadeó, los ojos llorosos, pero no podía hablar después de la orden. Sus manos se contrajeron en un apretado puño. Nunca había querido gritar más en su vida, aun sus labios separados fueron silenciados de golpe cuando él dijo:

—Creo que acabo de ordenarte que me quieras tan ferozmente que no puedas pensar en nada ni en nadie más.

Una voz les interrumpió desde la planta baja.

—General Edward, se le necesita inmediatamente en Oblak.

— ¿Qué? —bramó.

Bella sentía sus ojos sobre ella cuando se tambaleó en el asiento junto a la ventana, mientras las lágrimas le comenzaban a caer.

Se estremeció, inclinando la frente contra el vidrio.

—Su hermano fue gravemente herido.

Le indicó:

—Permanece aquí, —entonces desapareció.

Lo escuchó en la planta baja, encerrando otra vez su libertad, entonces su presencia desapareció una vez más. ¿Permanece aquí? ¿En el cuarto o en el señorío? Él había estado tan confundido por la noticia que no había explicado su orden detalladamente.

Así que tropezando, agarrándose de la pared, encauzó su energía fuera de ella, hasta que finalmente avanzó hasta el estudio. Empujó el gabinete, encontrando la caja fuerte detrás de este. Cuándo localizó la cerradura, su mano se apartó de su trayectoria como si fuera empujada por una fuerza invisible. Se mordió el labio y trató otra vez, luchando simplemente por rozar el metal.

Se ordenó no tocarlo. Como él le ordenaría olvidarse de quién había sido, inclusive de que ella tuvo una familia. Un relámpago estalló en las afueras mientras sollozaba. Él había estado a punto de hacerlo.

Era verdad entonces. Los vampiros no eran de confianza, esto había permanecido fuera de su mente con la rabia. ¿Por qué había ido en contra de todo lo que siempre aprendió para estar con él?

Los años habían estado pesando en ella y se había sentido agobiada por el anhelo de apoyarse simplemente en alguien, apenas un momento, por tener un compañero con quien mirar atrás y tener a alguien cuando lo necesitara. Con seguridad se había convencido a aceptarlo porque él era fuerte y ella había crecido tan débil. Ya no.

Había maneras en que podía evitar sus órdenes, usando la astucia y la creatividad. Cuando las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, la tormenta empeoró con furiosos y constantes relámpagos, ella se derrumbó sobre la pared, en la dura piedra que la albergó.

¿Así que la utilizaría? Como un juguete. Una esclava sin inteligencia ¿Haría ajustes?

Juguete, carnada, puta… "_simplemente porque quisiste ser follada_", se había mofado.

Dos millones de personas pensaban que podían utilizarla. Siempre utilizarla.

Tomaría esa caja de seguridad con los dientes si fuera preciso.

—Debes ver al otro tipo, —Emmett rechinó desde su cama cuando Edward se trasporto en su cuarto.

Edward se estremeció al ver la destrozada cara de su hermano y a varias partes de su cuerpo rotas. Como sabía que no podía morir por nada que no fuera la decapitación o la luz del sol recuperó la compostura.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó, su voz raspada.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte lo mismo? ¡Por Dios, Edward! Te ves peor que yo.

Pensó acerca de cómo había dejado a Bella en la ventana, llorando, mirando fijamente al exterior y en la tormenta que se produjo desde su interior. Lo afligió tanto pensar sólo en su dolor…

—Hablaremos de mis problemas más tarde. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

—Jacob tiene demonios. Demonios contra vampiros. Son fuertes, no puedes imaginártelo. Él busca a alguien, pero no creo que sea a tu Novia, ellos mencionaron algo acerca de un halfling.

— ¿Cuántos demonios tiene?

—Había tres en su grupo y otros tantos vampiros también. Dimos de baja a dos de los demonios pero aún queda uno. —miró detrás de él—. ¿Dónde está tu Novia?

Después de una breve vacilación, le explicó todo, buscando al mismo tiempo aliviar los sentimientos que le embargaron cuando habló con Bella. La expresión de su hermano se ensombreció completamente.

Pasó un largo momento de silencio antes que dijera con incredulidad.

—Edward, has tomado la libertad de una criatura que ha disfrutado de esta desde hace más de dos mil años. Apostaría a ganador que ella la querrá de regreso.

—No, no entiendes. Ella es cruel. Incapaz de amar. Eso me corroe, su engaño, porque es lo único que tiene sentido. —más para sí mismo, murmuró—. ¿Por qué más ella me querría?

Emmett agarró débilmente la muñeca de Edward.

—En todos estos años te he visto escoger continuamente las mejores opciones, las soluciones más racionales, incluso si estas eran muy difíciles. He estado orgulloso de seguir tu liderazgo porque has actuado siempre con valor y siempre, siempre con racionalidad. Nunca imaginé que tendría que informarte que tu razón y juicio han fallado, Edward. Si ella es tan mala como dices entonces tienes que… no sé, ayudarla a cambiar, pero no puedes ordenárselo. Vuelve con ella. Explícale tus temores.

—No creo que pueda. Tú la vistes, Emmett. ¿Por qué consentiría tan rápidamente?

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

—Porque no quiero mostrarle otra vez cuán cobarde me he convertido queriéndola.

—Y sobre los otros hombres, aunque sean más de 1600 —dijo Emmett—. No es la misma cosa, es inmortal, no es una novia de dieciocho años que se ruboriza por todo desde un convento. Ella no puede cambiar estas cosas, si tú la quieres, tienes que aceptarlo.

Edward recorrió su cara con una mano y chasqueó.

— ¿Cuándo pasaste por el bloody lo comprendiste?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Tuve a alguien que me explicó algunas de las reglas del Lore y aprendí que nosotros no podemos aplicar nuestras esperanzas humanas a los seres de este mundo mágico.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? —cuándo no contestó, Edward no lo presionó, no con todos los secretos que él mismo mantenía.

— ¿Estarás bien? —preguntó.

—Eso es lo malo de ser inmortal. Siempre parece peor de lo que es.

Edward intentó una sonrisa y falló.

—Buena suerte, Edward.

Fuera de la habitación, habló con los encargados de vigilar a Emmett e hizo hincapié en lo que les sucedería si su hermano empeoraba, luego concentrándose trazó en regreso. Casi se alegró cuando Jasper le llamó a una reunión para hablar sobre una nueva amenaza más, agradecido por el tiempo que le permitiría calmarse antes de enfrentarse a Bella otra vez.

Jasper no vaciló en preguntar.

— ¿Por qué tu esposa no te informó sobre los demonios convertidos?

—No lo sé. Le preguntaré cuando regrese con ella. —él también se preguntó ¿Ella lo habría sabido? No, ella le había estado enseñando todo lo que sabía, enseñándole constantemente.

¿Por qué lo haría si ella sólo planeaba escaparse de él?

Cuándo él se encogió de hombros, se dio cuenta de que Jasper todavía lo estudiaba.

— ¿Algo que agregar?

Él debía a Jasper su vida y la vida de sus hermanos. Tres hermanos y a la misma Bella, él se debía a su rey. Podría darle información sobre la raza de Bella aunque lo relacionara con el resto.

—He aprendido bastante sobre El Lore al cual pertenece ella y quiero discutirlo con usted, pero dejé a mi esposa sintiéndose mal. Quiero volver con ella.

—Por supuesto, —dijo Jasper, con el rostro impasible—. Pero mañana hablaremos sobre esto.

Edward asintió, entonces se transporto hacia atrás, hacia Bella, frunció el entrecejo ante una brumosa idea surgida en la confusión de su mente.

¿El corazón de su hermano había latido? Pero antes que pudiera analizar en profundidad esta situación, la atención de Edward se distrajo por la forma durmiente de Bella. Bajó la mirada hacia ella, el pecho le dolía como de costumbre. A veces maldecía a su palpitante corazón a causa del dolor que parecía seguirle.

Emmett tenía razón. Ella no podía cambiar lo que era, y él se había equivocado con ella, hoy. Si sólo pudiera pensar con más claridad sobre ella en vez de reaccionar visceral y primitivamente. Antes, nunca había entendido a los hombres cuando hablaban de la locura y del amor al mismo tiempo. Ahora los entendía.

Sólo esperaba que cuando le pidiera perdón por su debilidad, ella lo hiciera.

Después de desnudarse, subió a la cama con ella. La atrajo lo más cercano a él, recorrió con sus manos la delicada piel, enterrando el rostro en su cabello y oliendo el dulce y suave olor. Finalmente al amanecer, se sumergió en el agotamiento. Cuando soñó, abrió su mente a los recuerdos, que se habían convertido en sus pesadillas. Todas estas desbancaron en otras visiones de batallas y hambruna porque le eran más dolorosas. La vio en una sórdida luz. Castigándose a sí misma.

Observándolo todo.

* * *

_**Halfling: Seres semejantes a los humanos pero de la mitad de su tamaño. Hijos de un padre humano y un padre duende.**_

_**Bloody: Transformación de Sangre.**_


	13. Capitulo 11

**Diclaimer:****Esta historia es no es mía es de: Sherrilyn Kenyon, Jaid Black, Kresley Cole de la serie Inmortales después del anochecer. Los personajes son de la fabulosa S. Meyer.**

**Capítulo No. 11**

El sueño del romano apareció primero. Edward impaciente esperó la escena habitual, procurando ver más. ¿Realmente lo quería? ¿Podría volver después de esto?

Demasiado tarde, estaba hecho. Sabía que había abierto las esclusas y que esos sueños iban a llegar a su fin, cada giro de sus horripilantes y pervertidos finales.

Bella lentamente se levantó la falda. Aunque entonces Edward sintió algo nuevo. La frialdad avanzaba lentamente por su columna vertebral, mientras ella miraba detenidamente al romano con sus labios mojados y sus furiosas caricias.

Estaba avergonzada por su actuación y apartó su mente de ello. Ella era el cebo. Haría cualquier cosa para liberar a su hermana.

—Poseeré a Bella La Codiciada...

"_Nadie me posee excepto en sus fantasías. Te mataré tan fácilmente como te beso..._" El romano intentaba convertirla en su juguete tal como había hecho con Jessica seis meses atrás.

De repente, Bella miró hacia arriba Edward vio a través de sus ojos. Rosalie tenía a Jessica en sus brazos, el cuerpo de la chica sin fuerzas y la mayoría de su helada piel quemada. Jessica había sido torturada, Bella se dio cuenta que había sido por ese animal que tenía a sus pies, por su mismo toque. La rabia familiar estalló dentro de ella. _"Contrólate... sólo un momento más..." _

—Y seré tuya, sólo tuya, —de algún modo ronroneó.

Cuando Rosalie hizo una señal, Bella asintió, sacando su pie, los labios de él produjeron un ruidoso sonido de succión que la hizo encogerse. Dio un golpecito en la protuberante nariz del hombre con el dedo gordo del pie. En un tono que exhalaba sexualidad dijo:

—Probablemente no sobrevivirás a lo que voy a hacerte. —su voz sonó como un bajo suspiro que dejó al hombre confundido—. Pero si sobrevives, aprenderás y les contarás a los demás que nunca… —un golpecito con el dedo gordo del pie— nunca… —golpe— debiste hacer daño a una valkiria.

Entonces, le dio una patada enviándole al otro lado de la habitación.

Otra escena comenzó, la fiesta de incursión, en la que siempre temía ver más. Los hombres se acercaban, podía oír su pesada respiración, un tropezón. Todo formaba parte del juego.

Alguien la hizo un placaje en la nieve. Los otros la sujetaron los brazos. Ella estaba fingiendo sentir miedo, luchando débilmente. Mientras los otros le aclamaban, el corpulento vikingo se arrodilló entre sus piernas y le dijo:

—Espero que viva más que la última.

Un rayo golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza del hombre y el viento pareció seguirlo... unos pocos miraron alrededor con inquietud y risa nerviosa.

—Los nombres de las últimas eran Emily y su hija Claire —le informó Bella.

Claire tan joven, simple de mente, inmediatamente había reconocido a Bella por lo que era.

—La doncella cisne, —había susurrado la muchacha, pronunciando uno de los nombres más hermosos de las valquirias.

Ambas, tanto la descuidada madre como la inocente hija, habían sido asesinadas, asfixiadas bajo el peso de esos hombres mientras ellos las trataban brutalmente.

—Viviré más que ellas... y vosotros.

Hubo un cambio en ella, como una sed de sangre, los pensamientos dieron un giro hacia lo salvaje, hacia la rabia...

El ceño en la cara del atacante fue la última expresión que vio. Se alzó quitándose fácilmente a los poderosos hombres. Había amado a Claire por su inocencia y alegría, y estas bestias habían robado a Bella esas cosas; al mundo, era la peor de las pérdidas...

Mientras el relámpago pintaba el cielo, sin pensarlo, redujo la distancia entre ellos. Cuando todos, excepto uno de ellos, fueron abatidos, le dijo al que permitió vivir:

—Si alguna vez piensas perseguir a una mujer o forzarla, pregúntate si no seré yo. Te he perdonado, pero mis hermanas desatarían su ira contra ti con un movimiento rápido de sus garras, no se puede uno imaginar su ira. —se limpió la cara con el brazo, encontrándola mojada.

Se agachó sobre el hombre y pudo ver la expresión de sus ojos.

—Hay miles de nosotras allí fuera. A lo largo de la costa, esperando.

Sus ojos eran plateados, y su cara estaba surcada de sangre. Él estaba congelado de miedo.

—Y yo soy la más gentil de ellas.

Se giró hacia él, sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos y dijo para sí misma

—Así es como empiezan los rumores.

Pero su ligereza desapareció junto a las toscas lápidas en lo alto de la colina, de cara al mar... la de Claire junto a la de su madre.

—Tú, estúpida humana, —siseó hacia la de la madre—, te maldigo a tu infierno. ¿Por qué me desobedeciste? Te dije que tomaras a Claire en primavera cuando ellos bajan y que permanecierais lejos de la costa, —dijo, su voz sonaba como un susurro, como si soplara por encima de la lápida de la muchacha.

Se enroscó contra ella, su cara descansando contra la inscripción. Entonces la golpeó, su sangre goteó por la nueva fractura abierta.

Se quedo así, inmóvil durante días, mientras los aldeanos mantenían una vigilia en la base de la colina, ofreciendo tributos propios de una diosa, en busca de su protección y su benevolencia. Edward se estremeció ante el dolor físico que Bella no parecía sentir... su mano congelada en la sangre de la piedra, sus músculos anudados, su piel áspera por el frio. Al tercer día, su hermana Angie la encontró y la levantó de la nieve tan fácilmente como si fuera una almohada. Las lágrimas estaban heladas en su cara.

—Shhh Bella, —murmuró Angie—, ya hemos oído las historias de tu venganza. Nunca harán daño a otra doncella. De hecho, dudo que esa alianza de hombres vuelva a dar problemas por esta costa otra vez.

—Pero... la chica, —susurró Bella anegada, en confusión, con lágrimas renovadas— simplemente se fue. —la última palabra fue un sollozo.

—Sí querida, —dijo Angie—, nunca volverá.

Bella estaba llorando.

—Pero... pero duele cuando mueren.

Angie presionó los labios contra la frente de Bella murmurando:

—Y siempre lo hacen.

A Edward le dolía el pecho con la pena de Bella, como ninguna herida física le había dolido nunca. Ella había escapado de los hombres, porque aquellos que perseguirían a una doncella "desvalida" eran los que morirían. Edward habría querido quedarse con ese recuerdo, para asegurarse de que ella se recuperaba de este dolor horrendo, pero entonces otro sueño familiar comenzó. La nieve afuera llegaba tan alta que cubría la mitad de la ventana. La reunión alrededor del hogar.

—...le enseñaron todo lo que era bueno y honorable sobre la valquiria...

Bella cerró los ojos contra un recuerdo... el que él luchaba por ver... que nunca podría borrar, nunca aliviar. Recordó y se juró de nuevo que sería digna.

Estaba en medio de su primer campo de batalla, allí como seleccionadora de la matanza. Había sido enviada joven, apenas tenia 15 años, porque había nacido de una valerosa picta, que se había clavado una daga en su propio corazón. Se suponía que Bella sería así de dura.

Pero no lo era. No todavía. Estaba enferma de terror.

Cien mil hombres, cortados en trozos, con su sangre hasta los tobillos como si fuera un río.

—Eran todos valientes, —dijo, mirando detenidamente a su alrededor, girando vertiginosamente en círculos, mientras la electricidad partía de ella en oleadas. Sonando perdida, susurro—. ¿Cómo debo escoger? Un mendigo que reparte monedas... —comenzó a temblar de forma incontrolable por el miedo.

Él quería estar allí protegiéndola, reconfortándola.

Otro recuerdo. Nuevo para él. ¿Podría soportar otro?

Bella corriendo hacia él, cuando regresaba de Blachmount de algún recado y él la había apretado y alzado entre sus brazos y la había besado, ella había pensado:

"_Simplemente corrí a sus brazos. Sólo... Guau. Guau. Uhn... uh". _

Edward recordó que ella se había bajado apartándose de él, poniéndose roja y muy nerviosa, bromeando sobre la Xbox diciendo que se sentía "_un poco como Bobby Brown_" por iniciarle en un juego adictivo.

Ahora sabía porqué ella había sentido pánico. A Bella, igual que a sus hermanas, le habían enseñado que reconocería a su verdadero compañero cuando él abriera sus brazos y ella comprendiera que siempre correría hacia ellos.

Edward despertó con sus propios gritos, destrozado, aferrándose a ella. Se había equivocado en cada cosa que pensó de ella. Le dolía el pecho por la pérdida y la angustia que ella había experimentado.

—Eres libre, Bella...

La cama estaba vacía.

Se puso en pie de un salto, examinando la habitación, encontrando una nota ensangrentada sobre la mesa junto a la cama, bajo la cruz. "_Corazón por corazón_..."

El temor se apoderó de él, nublando su mente, mientras el pánico se intensificaba apuñalando su cuerpo como un cuchillo. Medio tambaleándose, se adentró en el estudio, fijó los ojos en la caja fuerte de la pared. Para su horror, no vio ninguna caja fuerte, pero cuando se acercó, poniéndose más enfermo a cada paso, encontró sangre en la piedra en la que había estado encajada, arrancada en un frenesí. Ella había excavado con las manos para llegar a su cadena, a su libertad.

Edward cayó de rodillas, la cabeza se inclinó mientras un sonido gutural de dolor surgía de su pecho. A la primera oportunidad, la había torturado, solo para seguir robándole su libertad.

Y entonces...

_Corazón por corazón_. Ella había golpeado el suyo. ¿Habría roto él el de ella?

La había perdido. Y se lo merecía.


End file.
